Second Chance
by OMG It's Dave
Summary: Jameron. It chronicles their relationship and their attempts to stop judgment day with the help of some new/old characters. Snow, killing, action. Nuff said. Back in black baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shells smashed into the ground exploding near the recon team. Dug in well the team received no injuries, but were having trouble retreating to a safer position. The urban battle field was complete chaos. SkyNet forces were advancing on all fronts.

John Connor yelled over to one of the other men in the team, "Is it always this bad?"

The young man replied, "Only on good days."

* * *

**One Month Before:**

John Connor sat in a small room with a group of resistance fighters, only one was directly talking to him though.

(Laughing) "Of course I don't believe you. You are not giving us much too go on. You're a mystery John Connor. There is just something about you. Derek and Kyle will not admit it but they see it too. You know you are not helping yourself with that absurd story though." Allison Young stated through a controlled smile "But I have convinced them to let you…move around a little, just until we know what to do with you."

"Thanks," John said

John was having trouble concentrating as he kept dwelling on everything that was happening, about Cameron. _She looked like Cameron, but was not Cameron. I wish I had treated her better?_

A hand broke him out of his stupor. Derek standing over his back just patted is shoulder once and said, "come on, we need to talk."

John followed him down a hallway to a room full of make shift cots.

"Your story is lame… you are here to find a…friend or something…come on are you intentionally trying to get tortured. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Allison is vouching to keep tabs on you….Are you sure you don't want to change your story" Derek paused then continued even more annoyed "No I thought not, crazy or not I saw the way you handled those two guards yesterday. You have training"

"How are their arms?"

Derek frowned "They will live. Anyway you can sleep here and keep those clothes we gave you, but..."

John interrupted, "But it is not free……. I get it; yes I would love to join your cult."

Derek stared him down for a moment and then replied angrily, "That mouth of yours is going to get you either killed or promoted you know that."

"Well it has always worked for you."

Derek furrowed his brow "How would you know."

* * *

Catherine Weaver had begun her search for John Henry in the resistance strong hold, but quickly moved out to the outlying area in hopes of finding him. When she did, he was sitting on top of a burnt out building.

"Hello John Henry," Weaver said.

"Hello," he replied.

"I was alarmed, you did not inform me you were coming here." Weaver said standing by the cyborg.

"I had not informed you because I had not planned to leave." He paused turning his head to the side slightly as if he were allowing water to fall out of his ear "I had several plans which have become…more complicated now." John Henry said not looking over at Weaver. "I had hoped it would not be necessary to prolong my time here after I had originally jumped forward. However, John's lack of presence has provided us with an opportunity. Do you know where he is?"

"He is here."

"I figured as much, but not in the form I had originally intended. It does not matter, there are other ways Ms. Weaver."

"Is Cameron still there as well?" Weaver inquired.

Cameron's voice emanated from John Henry, "Yes I am, is John all right?"

Weaver turned her head. "Yes dear, John is fine"

"He should not be here." Her voice again came out of John Henry's mouth.

"Well then perhaps you should not have appealed to him so thoroughly my dear." Catherine replied.

Now John Henry spoke, "He should not be here. However, now that he is we should allow him the opportunity to learn as we must."

"We, John Henry?" Weaver said with slight surprise. She was intrigued that he was intermingling with Cameron.

He responded back, "Yes, as I have said plans have changed. It will take a greater amount of time to complete our mission here, but if successful will provide us with a disproportionate advantage. The plan is something my brother would never expect."

Weaver raised an eyebrow, "What is the plan, John Henry?"

* * *

"Kill them all"

The resistance fighter said to the other four gathered around.

"He did I am telling you. There we were on patrol with Connor and out of nowhere three Trip 8's show up over the ridge, scared me stiff, before we know what is happening Connor took down two as if he knew they were coming. The last one didn't stand a chance barely fought back. Tin Cans, crap the lot of um"

All of the other soldiers seem impressed. "I heard the kid wasn't even green when he got here, but I am still shocked how he is starting to rack up a real serious tin count. He kills things before we even see them"

"What happened after that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Nothin, he just walked away like he did it every day, I had to clean my pants out, and he just acted like we were going to chow time. That guy is…."

The man was cut off by Derek and Kyle walking in. Derek looked at the soldier. "Who is what private?"

"Nothing Sir." The fighter stated.

The men left the room leaving Derek and Kyle. "Derek, you know who they were talking about."

Derek looked at his brother, "Yea this is getting interesting, where is Connor now?"

"Recon, he insisted, he said he was tired of sitting around, he said he wanted to look around outside"

"Well I'll give it to him he has got a pair for sure." Derek stated as Allison Young rounded the corner.

"Guys we need to talk." Allison declared.

Derek looked intently at her, "So talk."

She looked around before saying, "Have you guys noticed how Connor keeps popping up whenever there is trouble. By my count he has dropped more than twenty five pieces of metal two of which almost made it into the base. Twenty five kills, Zero injuries. Something is not right…"

A man rushed in, "Sir, we just got contact with alpha, we have a serious problem of the metallic persuasion, all holy hell is breaking loose."

They all looked at each other, What did Connor get himself into this time.

* * *

"Whiskey Delta Charley do you copy?" *static*

"This is fubar, we are screwed" A soldier exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth and keep firing, and you keep trying" Connor yelled.

John fired another plasma round taking down another T-600 advancing on their position. When he popped up for another look he barely was missed by the ogre's canon fire as it was advancing down the block.

* * *

Rushing into the war room Derek yelled out, "Who the hell pissed off SkyNet so bad? I thought that sector was supposed to be clear"

Allison barked, "It was clear, there is no reason for the metal to be there."

Derek looked at the recon report before it had been cut off and blinked as if in disbelief, "I have never seen so much metal, what have we got in that sector to get our men out of that area" Pointing at a sparsely marked map Kyle responded, "You're looking at it."

* * *

The infiltrator unit which informed SkyNet of John Connor's current position dropped to the ground moments after it raised its weapon at John. Half of its head missing now, the other fighters in the fox hole only heard the thump of the body. No one but John knew what had happened.

"We need to go now John; I will cover your escape to the main bunker. We will take the tunnels from there…" Weaver's Scottish accent declared over the roar of the machine advance. She then dropped another T-888 which was approaching.

As the soldiers turned they did not see the red headed executive from Zeira Corp, but a non-descript soldier.

John yelled to the other men, "Let's move we are out of here"

The men sprinted to the bunkers as an H/K dropped to the ground from a rocket blast.

John nodded to the other group of fighters which were in the area retreating as well.

John observed as they made it to the bunker entrance the rest of his team was mowed down by the ogre which was advancing from behind. Their screams cut him to his core. _So much death, so much pain_. He knew if Weaver was not there he would be laying next to them.

* * *

The tunnel they had entered after leaving the bunker was empty except for John and Catherine. They cautiously began the long trek back to the resistance stronghold. Catherine looking at John noticed blood trickling from his arm and several other small wounds.

"Will you be able to make it to the base John?" Weaver asked genuine concern ever so slightly showing on her face, which was evident by a thinning of her lips. John noticed it and found it to be a foreign look to say the least. "I would hate to report negative news such as this to Cameron. She would be very disappointed. She may how do you say want to scrap me"

"A joke?" John asked in surprise, "What as gotten in to you?"

"Yes, it appears your Cameron's attempts at humor are becoming infectious." Weaver supposed almost disturbed by it.

John just shrugged his shoulders and gave a brooding face "Well I guess don't tell her anything then, it's not like she would even care." He was tired, in pain, and lonely. He sulked as they proceeded.

Catherine scowled at John, "Please Mr. Connor I am not in the mood, your sad attempt at minimizing her value to validate your anger is becoming quite aggravating to say the least. And I am sure you are aware of her concern for your safety. If you were any more in love with her you might melt at the mention of her name." Pleased with her second joke she paused considering he next words carefully as if she were about to divulge a very naughty secret no one should hear. She smiled with her eyes at him and acknowledged, "To put it into perspective John, she apparently will not stop talking about you to John Henry. I am sure if he was not a machine he would have blown his brains out weeks ago."

"Talks about me a lot, huh" John looked over. He had missed her so much, he really wished he go back and not be so difficult to her. Weaver discussed with him before some of the differences that set Cameron apart from other cyborg's. Even Weaver had confessed that she was impressed with some of the advanced systems on her. In particular the ACNSSR (Artificial Central Nerves System and Sensor Relay). It was what gave her the ability to feel sensation. The real magic was in the advance emotional programming she had in her chip.

Weaver continued, "Yes, it would not be that bad except I am sure that after I report your latest exploit it will only server to exasperate the issue." She smirked, "I would kill you if I thought it would stop the constant chatter, but sadly it would not"

Breaking away from the discussion as it was making him uncomfortable John requested, "Now that we are done getting shot at are you going to tell me what is going on? I have been in this hell for over four months now waiting for John Henry and Cameron. I have nothing to show for it but some scars, what do you have. "

"I have only to report that they are well and progressing at a reasonable pace, but SkyNet is not making it easy." Catherine confirmed. "John Henry is in the process of separating them now."

"Separating Them? Whatever… you know what just take me there, I want to talk to Cameron."

"No." Catherine stared at him like he was a child trying to grab a cookie.

John did not flinch as the T1001 executed a terminator ahead of them which was entering the tunnel. Weaver and John over the past few months had grown an extraordinarily odd trust of sorts. Not the trust he had for Cameron, but an understanding of each ones role.

"No? What do you MEAN no!" John raised his rifle.

"Please Mr. Connor once again anger does not suit you, she is safe, and John Henry is working as fast as he can. Miracles do not happen overnight." He scolded himself for being so emotional. It was difficult not to be when it involved Cameron. He increasingly thought of her when it became tough to keep going. His mom and others came to mind too, but Cameron dominated his dreams when he was not having nightmares. She beckoned to him, called out his name. He increasingly felt as though he needed her. He had become exceedingly good at managing his emotions and reactions on the majority of issues though. It was progress to him so he was not complaining.

"She better be the same as she was when I last saw her or we are going to have issues." John scowled at her. "Big Issues, Wrath of Kahn issues." His warrior face was getting quite good. It had to be with all of the people he witnessed dying around him, the hardships, he was beginning to understand what the people were going to need from him as a soldier, as a leader. When others cried and broke he needed to be strong so they could look to him and draw from his strength.

Catherine's words broke his stone cold face for a moment when she simply replied, "She will be the same and different?"

He blinked "Well aren't you are just full of mystery today, alright miss super liquid killing machine from …"

"John Henry is not just providing her with a new body; he is removing the SkyNet terminator code which suppresses her AI growth. That includes the underlying kill commands. I believe he is also removing Future Johns commands too. When you eventually speak with her you can ask her yourself but until then can we just leave it at that?"

"Wait so he is making her…."

"Fully Self Aware"

"I was going to say confused…, but aware works." John's mirth was evident in his voice. Catching him off guard Catherine laughed and nodded her head slightly.

"She will still be Cameron though right." Concern returning.

"Yes the entity known as Cameron will still exist, but there will be changes and we have needed time to re-create her components. Her model was given advanced cybernetic emotions, a fully functional nervous system that mimicked the human body, and the most advance chip that has been seen to date. We need time to re-invent these. "

"Emotions, nervous system, freewill" John was concerned;_ would she still be the Cameron he cared for? Would she want to be around him? Would she still look to him to provide the lessons in humanity he dreaded and loved to provide? Would she be his Cameron? Will she just go nuts and shive him for dating Riley?_

Catherine pushed further as if she knew his train of thought, "Yes, you will have you hands full. She will not understand what she is……feeling. She may not know where to start."

"She should understand some things." John muttered poking his chest.

Catherine scowled at John, "Do you even understand yourself."

John laughed for a few moments, genuine joy crossing his face. It had been a while since that had happened. He was surprised at his reaction. He smiled at Catherine. "You know I really like you. You're my type of scary robot"

Catherine responded with a thin smile, "And you are my type of scary human, General"

She caught his body as he fainted from the blood loss. It was about time she thought, he had lasted far longer than she had anticipated.

* * *

A soldier walked up to Derek in the hall as he was finishing a conversation, "Sir, Connor's back"

Derek looked at the soldier with skepticism, "you sure our scouting party reported everyone as dead. Zero movement"

"Sir, he is banged up bad, but the doc says he will live. Dogs found him outside the sewer system. Also, sir the scouting party has returned with no sign of Allison"

Derek just looked up and breathed heavy, "Damn."

"When you can bring me Connor"

* * *

The lab was eerily quiet, peaceful even. John Henry placed the new chip into the head of Cameron's fresh body. The computers in the room hummed as strange symbols and text scrolled across their screens.

Two T-888 watch dogs monitored the entrance in support of the actions occurring behind them. They raised their weapons expectantly then lowered them as Weaver entered the room.

"How are things progressing?" she asked.

"We will be done shortly" John Henry smiled at Weaver

Weaver inquired, "I trust Allison is behaving herself, John Henry"

He just smiled "Yes"

She looked expectantly, "Good the last time I spoke with Mr. Connor he was very distressed. He was badly wounded. I fear the war is beginning to take its toll on him. It has been almost three weeks since his last battle and he is just now fully recovering. Apparently not being around Cameron for an extended period of time has caused him to become quite moody. My attempts to reassure him are starting to become ineffective. I am concerned we may a problem on our hands."

Cameron's blue eyes glowed as she lifted the body up off the table. "Then we will need to move quickly. I can't let anything happen to John." Concern laced in her voice. A tear rolled down her face then a moment later she began to sob uncontrollably. She looked at John Henry "This*snif* is*snif* new".

John Henry corrected smiling. "Actually, this is you."

Weaver walked up to Cameron placing her hand on Cameron's arm, "He is all right dear. It was just a scratch or two or was it three."

Cameron smiled slightly, "Nice try Catherine."

* * *

John walked the corridors slowly. He had needed this rest. From the time when he had jumped he had already seen countless men die very painful deaths, was for all intensive purposes isolated, and was concerned for Cameron. To top it off Allison had gone missing and he was sure he knew why, but was unable to help even if he wanted to…he was beginning to breakdown.

_The longer he was away from the Cameron the worse he felt….empty, like he was just going thought the motions like in a dream. A dream he no longer wanted to live in without her, but would she feel the same way….feel…this is going to get complicated._

* * *

Captain Savanna Weaver walked down the hall with a determination flanked by two other men on each side. She entered the war room with a look of anger.

"Why was I not informed that you had a soldier under your command named John Connor, Derek?"

Derek knew that look; he was in a deep hole. Savanna was not part of his outfit, but she was still highly respected by them. She was in command of a separate group 4 clicks north of theirs. They were larger and better equipped.

Derek looked up from the map, "Was I supposed to?"

"Do you know who he IS?" Savanna stung back.

"Other than my best damn soldier?" Derek mocked.

Derek smiled "You mean John Connor"

Savanna repeated slowly "John Connor"

"John Connor" Derek said again quickly.

"Yes, John Connor" Savanna said.

Kyle broke in "That's enough, who IS he?"

Savanna stared at the two brothers, "someone important, where is he?"

"I am right behind you."

Savanna turned to see a very weary and worn John Connor

"Hello Savanna, my how you have grown" John smiled admiring her flame red hair.

"My how you have not," She replied.

Everyone in the room looked very mystified by what had just transpired.

Savanna walked over to John and gave him a hug. "I have been waiting on you"

"Sorry I left. I just assumed without me around you would have been all right with the whole tying your own shoe's thing?" John said

Savanna smiled and kicked him lightly with her boot, "Yea you would think…..John we need to get serious for a second."

Derek piped in, "Who the hell is not being serious?"

John and Savanna said jointly "Shut up Derek."

The other men laughed at this; Derek just looked stunned.

* * *

The room was dimly lit and the table had only two people sitting at it. Savanna touched John's hand. "You know I still have the biggest crush on you. I guess it is kinda stupid."

The Statement barley registered with him as he was having trouble taking everything in. "What o…O O uh" John retreated.

"Don't worry John I don't bite." Savanna smiled

"It's not that Savanna, you just have told me a lot and it's just a lot to take in and besides"

She cut him off, "Cameron"

He smiled at the name, "Yea"

She nodded, "Lucky girl, is she here?"

"I don't know is she?" John said bitterly

"How should I …"

"Yes, well near here" Catherine Weavers voice emanated from the redheaded form behind Savanna. Savanna turned and almost fell over. Catherine extended her arms out

"Hello Savanna"

"Mom?" Savanna stared shocked.

Regaining her composure she hugged Catherine.

As if still talking to a young child Catherine comforted the Captain "It's all right dear, but there is very little time left." Looking at John, "We need to go they are waiting…it is time"

"Time for what, you are really starting to piss me off." John glared.

Catherine slightly annoyed by his irritation let go of her daughter and said "We are heading back there is nothing more we can do here."

John smoldered at her, "When were you going to tell me? I have been out of contact with you for about a week, damn near died three times."

Catherine corrected him, "Twice, don't over play the H/K incident"

"Besides I just did"

* * *

Derek looked at Savanna as if she had just slapped him. "We need to attack what?"

"The manufacturing complex in Fresno." Savanna repeated.

"No, No, No we have tried that, it didn't work."

Savanna corrected, "You tried it, we did not and also I have some very reliable Intel."

"Which says what come on in and get your head blown off?" Derek scoffed at her.

Kyle looked over the notes, "this could work Derek, if they are right, patrol routes, unit strength, turret positions, blueprints, weak points. With enough man power and the right plan we could take this complex out with minimal casualties."

Derek groaned rolling the idea in his head for a few minutes, "How long will it take your men to get there Savanna?"

She smiled, "They are already on their way."

Without warning a very tired Allison Young stormed into the room

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek looked concerned.

"I was…" was all she could get out before fainting.

* * *

John followed Weaver up the ridge

"We are here" Weaver plainly said stopping at a ledge of a cliff overlooking a large complex. It was bustling, machines moving everywhere.

"Yes we are….here, now are you going to tell me where Cameron and John Henry ar….?"

From behind an out cropping Cameron walked forward smiling with John Henry behind her.

"Cam" John Connor stared as if it were a mirage. He stepped toward her almost drunk with longing. She hurried up to him and they held each other in a firm embrace. He was crying slightly as he touched her face with his hands as if he were a blind man.

His touches were send shocks throughout her body. She never felt so alive. She had learned so much since being joined with John Henry, but this was new and exciting. Her eyes were lightly glowing blue as she leaned in again hovering close to his face. Both were astounded at the sheer intensity of their reactions especially Cameron. John's hair was standing on end were she was touching his arms while she was having trouble even understanding what her chip was telling her with all of the signals. All she knew was she felt like she was back where she needed to be. Even with the programming commands gone she still considered John here existence. He was all she needed to be complete.

"I am so sorry for…I…forgive me…," John stuttered not knowing what to say. Just shook her head

Cameron could not understand how she could be crying and smiling but she was. She felt the pain and happiness well inside of her, but did not understand it. With pain spilling from her newly tear strewn face she whispered back "I am sorry John; I will never leave you again."

"Promise" John said regaining some semblance of himself and feeling horrible for causing such a strong reaction.

"Promise" Cameron huskily answered back still lingering centimeters from his face. They stared eye to eye for a moment.

"John, we have to go" Weaver said breaking them from their trance.

"Why does everyone say that before I can get any" John murmured to himself quietly not realizing he even said it out loud. Everyone heard him under his breath. Cameron gave it away that she heard by producing a coy smile. She liked the idea that he wanted her. It caused her to have very strong positive sensations which she was having trouble explaining.

Breaking into a run the four headed towards the structures below.

The battle for Fresno was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We have sent four T-888's ahead to help clear a path, but we will only have a short time before SkyNet realizes what we are doing. We need to get to the TDE." Weaver stated as the group headed down the cliff towards the Fresno compound. John and Cameron were stealing glances towards each other whenever possible.

"I heard you missed me" Cameron said showing a small smile.

"How could I not." John said surprising himself with candor. "I also heard I was the topic of conversation. It may have not been that bad if Edward Scissor Hands over here let me see you occasionally"

Cameron really liked the "new" John. He was no longer angry at her or spiteful. He seemed surer of himself. She felt a positive, warm feeling, which she determined as happiness, knowing even with all of the commands gone she still felt compelled to be with him. She experienced positive signals around him signals she never received from anyone else. She had these before they had jumped, but was not far more intense. She knew from John Henry that her emotions were different than Johns, but not invalid. They were still there, just less human and more of something else. She was not sure yet. It seemed to her that past five months of living a nightmare made him re-evaluate how he was treating her and far more confidant in his feelings. There were no more angry looks and resentment towards her for all she could surmise. She decided she would need to reward him for this new behavior before he decided to go back to the way things used to be. It was only logical.

Everything John did from the touching to the looks were causing all sorts of curious sensations and data which she was unfamiliar with for the most part, or at least the intensity of the them. She would need to evaluate it later.

Her thoughts were interjected by Weaver.

"Mr. Conner I did not tell you her location because it was not safe and if you would have been caught it would have been dire. That would have caused more issues than simply allowing you to familiarize yourself with SkyNet tactics until we were able to complete John Henry's plan." Weaver stated as if she were talking to a small child.

"Yea this plan, does the great John Conner get to be a part of it now?" John asked losing his breath from running and talking at the same time.

John Henry smiled towards John, "I believe being with us now is the indication you are now part of the plan."

In Conner's best John Mclain voice he mocked, "Come on John come to the future, Infiltrate a SkyNet research facility, invent the components to Repair Cameron, have a few laughs…"

John Henry replied "I do not understand."

John just rolled his eyes.

"We were originally hoping to have the assistance of General John Connor."

John Connor looked a little down. "Sorry I ruined your big plan."

Cameron quickly cut in, "I am glad you came with Catherine, it was an improvement to the plan….." Her eyes twinkled

"Which I did not anticipate." John Henry interjected. "If I had known that John was…"

"Whoa there, we don't need to be just saying anything that goes through that chip of yours, let people infer for themselves." John hastily said.

They reached the base; the battle was really getting intense at this point. The machines had sustained heavy losses at the onset and were steadily losing ground.

The four made it to a concrete building in the far corner and headed to the third level basement. The security which had been present was decimated, terminator parts, plasma burns, and doors were strewn everywhere. With no resistance the group made quick time down the building.

Rounding the final bend they came upon a very large door being smashed down by the last remaining rouge T-888. Weaver walked up, "go assist the resistance fighters now." The T-888 immediately obeyed leaving. Weaver made short order of the large door, entered and set the TDE. Just before the second countdown had finish Savannah Weaver, Derek and several of the other soldiers rushed into the room. Savannah yelled, "See you soon."

John Henry shouted back with a large smile, "Yes, you will Savanna"

* * *

Sarah Connor was lost. Her only son, the savior of humanity had jumped forward in time to save a cyborg. She could have stopped him, but she knew her son to well. She knew he loved her. He was obviously as unstable as she was. She just could not help the feeling that she had failed him. He loved the very thing they or at least she hated most; that they were fighting against. How was it possible? What would she do…. would she stop it, if she did maybe she could get her boy back.

Sarah was broken out of her stupor when she saw Ellison returning to the vehicle with Savanna.

They retreated from the school and found themselves shortly after checking into a motel. Ellison had kept Savanna busy by discussing her day and with Sarah being so distracted in her thoughts never noticed the black SUV following them the entire time.

* * *

John was having difficulty tailing his mom in the black SUV because he was constantly being distracted by his passenger. Cameron sat in the passenger seat flipping though radio stations, and once landing on one with a generic pop beat began shaking her head side to side. John had never seen her so animated; she had started experimenting since they returned with externalizing her emotions. Not all of the time, but enough for John to take notice. Since travel back they had little time to talk.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Enjoying music, I like this, it's tight." Cameron said enthusiastically. "What do you call the feeling when you feel…positive about something that you expect to happen, but has not?"

John looked at her with a large grin, "You mean like uuaah, excited."

She responded quickly nodding her head slightly, "Yes excited, I am excited, thank you for explaining"

John laughed, "Nice to know… is there anything in particular that is causing it?"

"You mean other than you touching my arm," she said with a hint of mirth.

He did not even notice that he placed his hand there, but in reality she had slowly slipped her arm under his hand. "Weaver was right you are getting a wicked sense of humor." John shot back.

"Is that bad? Did I do something wrong?" She became worried.

"No, I just guess you have grown so much since we were last together, I feel like you are full of surprises…in a good way, but I am just catching up with the new and improved Cameron is all." John said almost sad that he had not been there for her.

"I had to learn some things on my own John, It has made me…closer to what I want to be, but there are still countless things that I do not understand. Things I am interested in learning." She mused.

"So what can John Connor teach you" John asked intently. Wanting to be apart of everything going forward.

Cameron smiled devilishly and whispered into his ear.

John lost control, and then the car swerved.

* * *

Cameron was still smiling as she sat back down; proud of the response she had received from John. She had just confessed to John in a seductive manner that she, for some time now, had desired a physical relationship with him. To reinforce it she ended the statement by nibbling on his ear. She knew that he wanted one too, but with them returning to his mother it was going to be difficult and she wanted to be sure that he got the message.

Cameron waited patiently for the answer which soon followed. "Are you sure" John croaked.

"I am sure John."

John started ranting trying not to sound to excited or nervous. "Are you sure your sure, I mean I am not trying to say no, but I don't want to force anything. You said you were still sorting out feelings……So like now? Or.."

He was interrupted by Cameron leaning over the arm rest again and firmly rubbing his crotch. She just stared at him trying to read his reaction. John eyes got wide darting from the road to Cameron.

"I don't know John what do you think." She thought this was the best way to top it off.

John looked slightly confused and aroused at the same time. "I don't know I guess you are open to starting soon. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

Cameron smiled, she could tell he cared, but was missing the fact that she had moved beyond he original programming. She made her own choices based off of her logic and experiences. She chose her own reactions as she saw fit. Constantly making sure John had control of the vehicle by monitoring the truck, John, and the road ahead she leaned in and confirmed what she knew he already was fully aware of.

"You are not taking advantage of me John, I am taking advantage of you…and it appears you are enjoying it. Would you like me to continue to…"

"No you better stop Cam, I think if you continue we will get in a wreck."

Pulling away she bounced happily back into her seat content that she had made her position clear, while John readjusted his position.

"We will need to inform your mother about the alteration to our relationship. She will not take the news well." She paused for a moment, "Will this change you decision?" Cameron asked with a blank expression, but seriousness in her voice.

John had already considered all of these issues while he was fighting SkyNet, and had made his decisions on them without regret. "No Cameron, I love you and there is nothing I want more than to be with you. Whether you understand that at this moment or not is fine, but I do have a concern. What does concern me is if you will ever understand that…"

"If you are patient John I am confident I can understand anything." She said it with both joy and sadness knowing she would not lie and say she understood what love was in his terms, because she still was trying to understand what love was in hers. She quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek while grabbing his hand with hers. "Thank you for explaining."

John pulled the vehicle into the motel that Sarah and Ellison had pulled into moments before. They sat in silence as they confirmed this was where Sarah intended to stay for the night, seeing as it was getting late. John then backed the car out of the motel parking lot and took off down the road.

"John?" Cameron looked blankly at him. "Where are we going?"

"If I have to tell my mom that we are planning on being together, then we are going to need some serious backup."

Cameron cocked her head, "What backup?"

John laughed shaking his head, "You will see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah heard a loud knocking on the motel door. She drew her shotgun and approached it slowly with Ellison in tow. He slowly peaked out from behind the drapes to look at who was there. Ellison not knowing what to think of what he saw just nodded his head and Sarah pulled the door open gun in hand. She was greeted by John and Cameron holding up a bottle of tequila and several shot glasses.

"Mom we need to talk" was all he could get out before she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The motel room was quiet. John had sent Ellison and Savanna off to the location that Weaver had provided. John now sat on the end of a desk chair across from Sarah who had taken up residence on the edge of the bed. Cameron entered from her patrol noting that half the tequila was missing from the bottle. John had most likely finished recounting his five month visit to the post apocalyptic future. She decided by the look on Sarah's face that she had taken it as well as anyone could considering the circumstances. She took her place by the window and waited knowing that the most sensitive information was soon to come.

John and Sarah took another shot without speaking. "Are you all right? John?"

"Yea, it was hard, but I am better for it. I think I understand things more clearly."

"Like what?"

"For instance, I need room, I know you want to be in charge, but it is time. I am going to make decisions you are not going to like…I am going to have to make judgment calls, and I will have to live with them. So will you, mom. If you can't handle that…"

"I get it John, you're grown up, it's time."

"You are still important. You still matter. I want you to be involved, but things have changed."

"I know, so you seem to be leading me to something John. What is it."

"First, I trust Catherine Weaver, well the T1001 that is Weaver. She is a strategic ally and has proven herself."

"Well from the stories you told me it would seem she saved your ass more times than tin miss over there."

"Yeaaaa, the future is dangerous. It is hard being the one sent out to die." Cameron looked over to John after this comment. She knew it had been hard on him and she wished she could reassure him he would never have to go through that alone again. In the future, John Connor would not be a foot soldier sent to possibly die. Everyone would gladly sacrifice their lives to protect his no matter the cost.

Sarah looked concerned, "John I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was if she was going to betray us she would have done it already. I understand how you came to that decision." She smiled "Hey, what else, that could not have been all of it."

"No. We now know John Henry is not SkyNet for sure, he would have also not existed in the future when he jumped so he is part of the team too. Shot?" John filled her cup.

"Where?" Cameron asked immediately realizing that John meant the small glasses full of liquor. "Never mind"

Sarah looked over then back to John, "Sure, so now we are a team? Do we have a logo, can I nominate a coyote?"

John just smiled and then they both took one shot.

"I don't know about you mom, but this is starting to fuck me up." He coughed slightly.

"Yea the room started to wobble 3 shots ago. You better keep going before it gets worse."

"Yea, so anyway we will be working with them closely from now on and I know how that bothers you."

"John, I don't have to trust them to work with them. It's fine."

"Ok,……." John scooted the chair closer to his mom as Cameron turned facing them. As John moved towards his mom he felt his pulse race, he pumped himself up. _O God here it goes, John don't fuck this up o god_. Sarah knew by the actions of the other two what was about to occur.

John spoke with slightly slurred words, "Mom, while in the future Cameron's base line code was altered to remove the SkyNet's kill codes and stuff, she is now what we would consider self aware; she is free of directives, orders. So she is good, better than good she is perfect."

Cameron glowed at this comment, proud.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Then she wants to be here?"

John nodded. "I just thought you should know."

Sara looked relived, "OK, you know for a second you had me going I thought you were going to tell me you two were together." She laughed slightly.

"We are," John said seriously.

Sara stomach churned, "What"

Cameron cut in, "We have entered into a romantic relationship."

Sarah didn't say anything; she stumbled to the bathroom and began vomiting into the toilet.

"She is a," *vomiting* "machine" *heave* "what are you" *heave* "thinking" *vomiting* "you never did anything the easy way."

Cameron walked over to Sarah and held her hair as she vomited. "Sarah"

"Not another" *heave* "word" *vomiting*

Looking back Cameron watched as John just lay down on the floor and passed out. Cameron caught his last comment before he completely was asleep. "She's not just a machine."

* * *

"I said I would allow it now please everyone be quiet my head hurts." Sarah Connor held her head, as did John. It was this fact that caused Cameron to have to drive and had Sarah lying in the back seat.

Their discussion had continued into the morning where it had left off and they had been able to come to a type of truce with Sarah about the relationship. They agreed to keep it away from her and she agreed to imagine it was not really happening. Sarah knew that John had left her once for the cyborg and understood in the end that he needed his space to grow. She also realized that the ultimate act of her love for him was to "not forbid" the relationship. It was about the best she could do. The machines had taken everything from them; maybe they had finally given her son something back.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"John Henry has set up a safe house for us, we are all meeting there." Cameron responded.

"We?"

"Yes, We." Cameron did not elaborate further.

John leaned back to his mom. "John Henry and Catherine are at the safe house, Ellison and Savanna should be on way and so are we now."

Sarah retorted, "Is it safe?"

Cameron did not understand why Sarah would ask an answered question. "Yes that is why they call it a safe house. John Henry and Catherine are exceedingly efficient at securing locations."

John jumped in, "that's not what she meant, she meant can we trust them." Raising his voice for effect he then added, "If you remember what I told you last night then you would understand that I trust them and so does Cameron." Sarah held her head harder. "John you are not supposed to trust them."

"Yea well shit is changing; it is no longer just about SkyNet verses humans. Everything is getting complicated. Besides we already talked about this last night. It is my decision, not yours."

From the back seat all they heard was, "Whatever, I'm tired of arguing. Wake me up when we get there." John rolled over feeling the same way.

* * *

The safe house was more like a large commercial complex. There were several large average looking glass office buildings surrounding a beautiful courtyard with lush grounds. It was obviously built for defensive purposes with towering walls around the entire complex, security fencing, and parking lot around all of the buildings. This caused the complex to be insolated from the surrounding area and provided excellent sight lines.

"I thought you said house?" Sarah said.

"Apparently John Henry wants a lot of elbow room." John smiled.

"Yes, John Henry has large elbows." Cameron looked at John for approval. He smiled and winked at her. Pleased with the reaction she smiled back.

"Did she just tell a joke?" Sarah asked shaking her head. She had to admit Cameron was acting more human, but to her it could all be programming.

John was excited to be able to sleep at night in a clean bed. Last night did not count because he had passed out on the floor. He had awaked to find Cameron moving him onto the bed. When this happened she had checked to see if he was feeling better to which all he could reply was "please stop spinning."

When they entered the perimeter gate, they checked in with security and parked. After entering the largest building's lobby the group was greeted by Catherine.

Catherine explained everything about the current state of affairs as she gave them a tour of the complex. They came to find out that Catherine and John Henry jumped back early enough to have this complex built along with being able to obtain more information on SkyNet and Kaliba. In an attempt at subterfuge they had not acted on any of the intel yet. They were trying to remain hidden. John was not complaining as it was amazing with what they had accomplished. The buildings were functional, but mostly for show. The real showstopper was the underground network of rooms and tunnels. It was built to be a safe haven for John and his allies. Everyone had their own room and so much to spare. It had been part of John Henry's new plan. Even Sarah seemed impressed. It took half the day just to walk the empty halls of the underground complex.

"Thanks Catherine this is great, but why so much it's just us." John said his voice echoing.

"That is true for now Mr. Connor, but sooner or later we will need the room."

He knew what she was alluding to and realized that like all machines she was being very thorough.

Catherine stopped at the entrance to the bedroom wing. "I will be in contact, but for now I will leave you to your day. I have other matters I now need to attend to if you don't mind."

Everyone thanked Weaver and followed the hallway to their rooms. Sarah was told she had room one. The signs on each door were backlit white with large numbers attached to the doors. She watched as John and Cameron walked up to their doors which were two and three.

"We should meet up in an hour, get something to eat. I need to get changed first." Sarah said to the other two more as a statement and less as a question. John and Cameron agreed as they entered their separate doors. Sarah, then watching the doors close silently did the same.

* * *

Locking the door behind him John marveled at the size of his "room" which was actually multiple rooms. The plush furniture and expensive materials made an even bigger statement. It was like he had gone from a sterile office building hallway to an extravagant manor. There was a small foyer which had four doors if you included the one he entered from the hallway. He looked into the room on the left first. He found out it was a multipurpose room which had a massive TV, several couches, a foosball table and other amenities. The room on the right held a two story study with shelves filled to the brim with books, documents and other objects. In the middle of the room was a large desk which had three monitors. He finally walked into the room strait ahead and nearly fell over in astonishment. The room was separated into a formal sitting area with another massive TV and a large bedroom setup. There were two nightstands, the bed, an armoire, and finally two dressers. The entire far wall looked like he was looking out onto a beach. John knew the projection on the wall was fake, but it looked very real as if his bedroom was on the beach itself. To go with the moving image was the faint sound which was in unison with the wall. John watched for a moment and listened to the waves crashing on the virtual beach. He found a door to his right which led to a massive bathroom and closet. Briefly peering into the closet he saw it was filled to the brim with clothing. Casual, formal, they seem to be his size. He was so impressed he never heard the person behind him sneak up.

* * *

"John"

John Connor whipped around pulling out his gun so fast he almost fell over.

Cameron stood in the bathroom doorway smiling at him as he tried to piece together how she was in his room. To ease his tension she tried hugging the door frame seductively just looking awkward in the process.

"Jesus…I…the….door was locked." He looked around confused.

"I know that is why I used the passageway." Cameron waved at him to follow.

He followed her to the study where one of the shelves was pushed out to reveal a secret passage. He looked at her as if to ask her how she knew.

"Weaver mentioned it in the note she left me on my computer." Cameron explained. She walked up to him running her hands through his hair trying to get him to relax. "Do you approve of your room?"

John smiled, "Yea it is ridiculous, did you see that wall?"

She nodded affirmatively observing his enjoyment from her affection. He closed his eyes taking in Cameron's soothing touch.

"What about your room what did you like most about it?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in as close as possible. She was startled at this action, but did not show it. He then started probing her body with his hands stopping momentarily to squeeze her behind. John's advances made her pleased and re-affirmed her deduction that she was successfully getting him to relax a little.

"You." She said before kissing him softly on the lips. Their passion ignited like a flame to gasoline. Cameron opened her mouth and slide her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled from a moment.

He was so turned on from the kissing he almost missed the answer. He pulled away causing Cameron to visibly look disappointed.

"Wait Cam what do you mean me?"

She smiled leading him through the passageway to her "room" which was just a waiting room attached to a glass enclosed dance studio. He looked around confused.

"Did you not notice the two dressers in the bedroom or the fact that my clothes were in your closet?"

How had he missed that…he had gotten so caught up with everything he never really noticed it until she now pointed it out.

He stood for a minute not responding which worried Cameron. She thought he would be pleased with the living arrangement, but maybe he was not.

"If you want I can just move out of your room. I have space in there." She said sulking, indicating a small room off of the dance studio. She would be very displeased if he did not want her in his room, but she did not want to push her luck. She was being so aggressive since they had returned, and she did not know where to stop. He had responded positively so far and so she chose to continue until now.

John realizing what was happening lightly shoved her against a wall and pressed his body against hers. "No I want you right where I can see you."

He kissed up and down her neck, running his hands over her body. She knew they only had forty eight minutes left until Sarah Connor was expecting them, but she did not want to break John's assault on her body. It was far too pleasurable. Cameron moaned as her eyes began to glow a very faint blue. She could not control the feeling entering her processor, but she wanted to make sure john was ready by the deadline. She decided on a mutually beneficial tact. "John would you like to take a shower with me? I would be happy to relive you of your erection while we get ready." She said with a small smile spreading over her face. John at this turned bright red. He had wanted her for so long, why should he not do what made both of them happy. Instead of removing his mouth from her body he began disrobing her. It was Christmas morning for him and she was the present. He began by lifting up her shirt and then unbuttoning her pants. All the while they were ping ponging off walls on their way to the shower and tongue wrestling for supremacy.

By the time they had made it into the shower they both were fully naked and kissing with fervent passion. John tried to quench his thirst for Cameron and was both happy and sad that he was unable to. She was just trying to contain the rush of new information. She was not used to losing the semblance of control which she was used to and she related the loss to when she was in battle. Of course this was far better.

John removing his mouth from Cameron's for a moment asked, "How"…*kiss*…"much"…*kiss*kiss*… "time"

He moved his mouth to her neck again so she could respond. *heavy breath* "Thirty" *heavy breath* "Eight" *heavy breath*

Before she could finish one of John's hands which had been caressing her chest slid down below her waist.

"minnnnutes" He was rewarded as her eyes closed slightly while turning blue for a few moments.

He smiled, "We should hurry."

* * *

Cameron nibbled on an apple pie slice as the two Connors ate their meals. So far everyone had remained quiet for the most part. They intermittently discussed how much they appreciated their rooms and the uniqueness to each one. Cameron of course left out the fact that her room was actually "their room". They never lied, just forgot to mention a few details. They also discussed the lavish kitchen and dining room which they had discovered across the hall from their rooms.

Sarah's head ache was finally gone so she decided it was time to get some answers, "So how can you be in a romantic relationship if…well how does that work for you? Relationships like that require emotions like love."

Cameron was caught off guard. She did not expect Sarah to be so interested in their relationship. As she had put it she was going to ignore it. "John has previously told you that I am self aware. I am able to make my own choices. I have chosen to be in a relationship with John. I have what you would loosely define as emotions, but they are not biochemical reactions. For example, I feel positive and negative. As for love, I do not know what love is, it took me 2 months to understand simple concepts like happiness and sadness…I believe that as my understanding of emotions improves I will be ale to answer that question. I have detailed files and completed extensive research on this type of relationship…on sexual intercourse as well. According to various sources love is not pre-requisite."

"You got me there," Sarah said a little overwhelmed with the answer. She decided to ignore the part about sex.

Throughout the entire speech by Cameron, John held a noodle on his fork halfway in his open mouth. Cameron watched as the noodle flopped back to his plate. John had not moved for about a minute, and finally just set down the fork. "So mom I figured that we could take a day off tomorrow. I told Cameron I would take her to the mall, and I didn't know what you had planned. Would you like to come along? I think after everything that has happened lately we all deserve a little R&R."

"What about our identities?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

John removed a manila envelope from under the table and slid it over to his mom. "Everything is there, we already removed our stuff."

Sarah scanned over the documents and then looked up. "I guess it is nice having some help…as for the mall we will see." She flipped over a credit card that was in the pile. "Where is this money coming from?"

John smiled, "Weaver, which means we now don't have to worry about going without. It should be a fun trip tomorrow."

* * *

Ellison had entered the room witnessing hundreds of live feeds flashing on the wall along with countless images.

"Hello Mr. Ellison, it is good to see you again." John Henry smiled turning around and sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes it is good to see you too John Henry." Ellison sat in a chair across from the cyborg.

"I was informed that you will be continuing your work with us. I am glad; I would not have liked it if you had decided to leave."

"I am glad too John Henry. Weaver said you needed me to help you with something?" He shuttered at just the mention of the name.

"Yes, recently there has been a theft of a small shipment of Coltan which arrived at the port of Los Angeles. I was able to track the vehicle which absconded with this consignment. I was hoping you could go to the location with the truck and gather information on the location and who stole it."

"No problem I will leave tonight." Ellison took the folder that was lying on the table. "Have a good night John Henry."

"Good night Mr. Ellison."

* * *

Saying good night and returning to their respective rooms John fiddled with the secret door trying to open it as soon as he entered his office.

"Are you looking for the switch?" Cameron asked from behind him, scaring him for the second time today.

"Cameron you need to stop scaring me like that. And yes."

She walked up taking John's hand and placing it in the hidden spot on the far left of the shelf. A soft snap could be heard and the door silently swung open.

"Thanks." John touched her face admiring her perfection. "What is it? I can tell something is…up."

"Are you disappointed that we did not have sexual intercourse? After we finished you looked at me oddly"

John was bewildered. "What, you mean in the shower?"

"Yes was the experience satisfactory or was it lacking? Did I do something wrong?"

"Cam it was great, you did nothing wrong. In fact you did way too much right. It was hard to, you know, hold off. I guess I just did not know what to expect."

"John we pleasured each other for twenty two minutes and nineteen seconds, you were aware of what to expect at the end."

"Well no not from you."

Cameron face softened and smiled, "You are concerned I was faking the pleasure, in particular at the end."

John trying not to insult her said, "Well yea, I don't know how it works with you, with me well I…" He smiled

A devilish look crossed Cameron's face," With you what John?" They both laughed slightly.

Cameron caressed his arm with her hand. "Everything that happened was real for me, I was not deceiving you. You…rocked my Earth"

John grinned, "Good, and Cam the expression is rock your world not Earth."

"Oh thank you for explaining."

"So are you planning on going out and patrolling the halls tonight?"

"There is no need for me to patrol the underground complex. John Henry is monitoring the entire complex, I observed over 1753 surveillance cameras on the premises along with the advanced heat and motion detectors. It would be more effective if I stayed in the room and monitored them from the bedroom wall."

"So you are staying in, that is great."

"Yes" Cameron suddenly got why John was so excited about her remaining and smiled slyly. Cameron turned around and walked to the door connecting to the entryway. Looking over her shoulder she removed the shirt and boots she was wearing to reveal her purple bra. Still looking over her shoulder she winked at John and sauntered towards the bedroom.

_Holy shit my mom was right she is going to kill me._ John broke from his shock and walked to the bedroom. He found Cameron laying on her side watching him as he entered the room.

"Where are you coming up with all of this?" John indicated the seduction.

"I don't sleep, and roughly 41.7% of internet sites are pornographic. I have done extensive research."

"I can tell"

Cameron became impatient. "John I feel cold would you please come over her and warm my body up."

"Yes mam" John bolted over to her removing his shirt on the way. When he got to the bed he jumped on top of Cameron passionately kissing her. She immediately kissed him back, moaning as his hands caressed her neck and face. Cameron lightly licked John's lips with her tongue and sucked on his lower lip.

John took this opportunity to help her finish removing her clothes. "I love you and I don't care that you are not human." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

Cameron gave him back a huge smile. "As long as I am alive John, you will never be alone again. And I don't care that you are human." They kissed again heat rising between them. Cameron rolled John onto his back and finished stripping him, "I think it is time for General John Connor to infiltrate me."

John laughed and became nervous. Sex for the first time is hard enough let alone with a cyborg.

Still on top of John, Cameron took charge lowering her waist down on him moaning softly allowing herself the pleasure of savoring every moment. As they first joined her eyes blazed a faint blue, which intensified with their passion. John pulled her face down devouring her with white hot passion. She was everything to him, a reason for existing other than just survival. A purer existence. At the same time John was wrapping himself in this familiar revelation so did Cameron. She knew John Connor was everything to her. She just had not yet discovered that this meant that she loved him.

As John slept Cameron slipped out of the bed, being careful not to disturb him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

John felt warmth as he awoke. Cameron pulled him close as his eyes started to flutter, and placed small kisses on his face.

"What a way to wake up." John said as he opened his eyes finding Cameron staring straight into him. "You know you are starting to really scare me with all of this attention. It is so….overwhelming."

Cameron frowned slightly, "Would you like me to stop. I was just attempting to please you. My files suggest most males your age would respond extraordinarily well to my actions. From my observations yesterday and today you reacted favorably to my efforts. However, I will stop if that is what you want."

She felt him grope her rear end. "No, I would rather you lock the door and make love to me until I die."

Cameron smile returned, "John that is silly you would not last more than a few days before you died of dehydration. If that is your plan we should at least stockpile supplies."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Three days with you wouldn't be enough...forever wouldn't either."

Cameron felt heat radiate through her as he said those last words. She kissed him touching his shoulder in order to push him back. He winced pain quickly flashing across his face, but was gone in an instant.

"Are you all right John?"

"Yea, it's just you're not human and last night was amazing, but."

"I was too rough with you, I am sorry. I will be more careful next time."

"Not if it means you changing what you did last night. I would gladly take a broken rib or bruised shoulder for another night like we just had."

Cameron turned her head to the side and paused for a moment. "John I will be more careful next time and if you believe last night was amazing you should know that it was just a first attempt."

"First attempt?" John said a little confused.

"Yes, I am a learning computer. I intend to make improvements from last night."

John didn't know what to say. "It can get better" He squeaked as Cameron slipped out of their embrace onto the floor. She looked back with a smile while walking naked towards the bathroom. "Much better."

* * *

John entered the kitchen across the hall finding his mom flipping pancakes in her pajamas. Sarah looked over as he took a seat at the large oval oak table in the dining room.

"Hey mom, pancakes? They smell like good, not as much burnt smell today."

"Yep, nothing is too good for my son." She said sarcastically while smiling.

Cameron entered and John did a double take. She was wearing white sneakers which were slightly covered by skin tight beige cargo pants that had various pockets and zippers covering them. Her mid drift was slightly showing as she wore a black tank top slightly revealing a pink bra underneath. It was close enough to what she normally wore that it seemed right, but it was sexier than John remembered.

Sarah noticed it too. "I thought you already had a boyfriend?"

"I do," was all Cameron said.

"Well if you're not carefully you may pick up a few more at the mall."

Cameron searched a few cabinets until she found a glass. She then opened the massive industrial stainless steel fridge. Pulling out a carton of orange juice she filled the glass and set it in front of John as she sat next to him.

John smiled. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Sarah finished the pancakes and divided them amongst the three of them.

John spoke while chewing on a pancake laden fork. "Wow these are great mom, Thanks"

His mom looked slightly annoyed at him understanding that she had burnt them. "Very funny"

"Hey if you spend five months in a fox hole and then ate these you would change your tune too."

Sarah's face went immediately to a compassionate look, "Sorry."

"None of that mom, it's in the past or future, not sure…whatever. So are you coming today?"

"No you kids have fun; I want to find out more about this place, besides I need to go through our stuff that Weaver retrieved for us."

"Your loss mom."

"I know." She got up from her chair and hugged John tightly.

"What was that for?"

"I am just happy your back." She kissed John on the forehead and looked at Cameron. "And you don't let him out of your sight."

Cameron grinned slightly, "I will not."

A voice could be heard from one of the speakers in the ceiling.

"Good morning everyone." John Henry's voice was full of optimism, but still scared Sarah and John who were not expecting it. Cameron showed nothing.

John looked around, "Hello?"

"I am viewing you though the camera feeds. I was asked by Ms. Weaver if I could get you to come down to the monitoring room with me. She has news she believes you will want to hear immediately."

John replied. "We are on our way."

Cameron got up from her seat and took everyone's dishes to the sink. "I hope this does not interfere with our date."

John blushed slightly. "Me too."

Sarah had to admit to herself it was kind of cute the way they were reacting to each other. Cameron was exhibiting far more than Sarah ever thought possible by a machine. "I am going to change, meet you guys in five."

* * *

The three entered the room to find John Henry sitting at a large rectangular glass table. Ellison was standing next to John Henry discussing a photo he was holding as Catherine Weaver stood behind them watching an amateur style video of a building on the wall. She turned, "Good morning Sarah, John, Cameron. I trust you three had a pleasant evening."

John responded for the group, "It was great, thanks. What's up?"

"Why the ceiling Mr. Connor." Weaver said with a very small smirk.

John let out a heavy laugh. He had been around her long enough now to know when she was being witty. He liked it, not for the jokes , but because of the irony. A liquid terminator projecting humor to a human.

"If SkyNet only knew?" John replied.

"Indeed; everyone please sit down Mr. Ellison has some news." Weaver stepped back from the wall as everyone took a seat at the table.

Ellison looked over each person, and then focused on John Connor. "I don't know what I found, but I have something. I was informed last night by John Henry of a stolen shipment of Coltan."

The group perked up at the mention of the metal's name.

"When I went to the location of the truck with the stolen goods I took this video and these photos."

The wall came alive with the images of a large white trailer opening. Two men who looked like hardcore gang members exited the back of the tractor trailer and joined three others. The final images were of the five men entering a black SUV and leaving the scene.

John looked perplexed. "What would five gangsters want with a shipment of Coltan?"

Ellison answered his question by setting down the photo he had when they entered. It was an obvious magnification of one of the images they had seen. Zoomed in they could only see a small portion of the front of the truck and a side shot of a man's face. John had not seen the man originally and was not surprised because even with the detailed photo he could barely see the man's face.

"Do we know who he is," John Connor asked looking up and seeing fear cross for a split second over Cameron's face.

Cameron nodded, "Yes that is…Alpha."

"Who is Alpha?"

Cameron stood up looking at Weaver. "Are we prepared for this?"

John jumped up now and shouted, "Who is Alpha?"

Catherine looking at Cameron asked, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

* * *

**Winter 2026 Charlie Outpost Santa Fe New Mexico**

The base was quiet. Men went about their duties minding the metal which walked by them. The campaign was going well, John Conner thought as he strode down the concrete hallway.

He read a stack of papers as he walked towards his bunk. He was having a problem lately with one of his New Mexico bases which had not responded to radio transmissions.

The report in front of him stated that the entire bases garrison had been slaughtered. The machines were smashed into walls and many had holes cut into their heads effectively destroying their chips. The people had suffered worse. Most had been decapitated, their heads set into a row in front of each of their bodies laid out one by one. Some were missing limbs, and most had their entrails spilling out from their stomachs. John was concerned because he knew this was something SkyNet would not normally do and he did not think the grey's would be even capable of it. Even if they sabotaged the base, they would have not been able to inflict that much damage. The base was over 200 strong, 10 of which were T-888 series. They had fought and destroyed far larger forces before not to mention a force sizeable enough to defeat them would have been detected by the time of the attack. He read the note that the communication equipment and protective turrets had been dismantled, but they did not know if this was before or after the fight.

Dogs barking (A distant scream) Gunfire, boots hitting pavement and, more yelling ensued.

A squad of reprogrammed terminators including Cameron ran towards John as he grabbed is rifle.

"Report" He shouted at Cameron as he turned toward the screaming.

"We don't know what is happening, nothing is showing up on the grid, all of our perimeter guards are not responding and the communications equipment is down."

More gunfire, blasts, explosions

"How is that possible it sounds like they are getting slaughtered out there?" John said with no expression, no feeling only fact.

Before anything else could be said a soldier's body slammed dead into the corner of the corridor they were headed towards.

John stopped and looked around. John pointed at everyone but Cameron. "Head down this hall and bottle neck the assault; we will go around and flank them."

John and Cameron turned running the opposite way. When they got out of earshot Cameron looked at John.

"We will never get there in time; we would need to route through corridor's C and D. We do not even know how man….."

"I know."

"Then what are we doing?"

Several Screams of men could be heard down the hall. The sound of gunfire waned. The terminators at the end of the hall started to fire at something.

As Cameron ran with John she looked back seeing a wave of distorted air smash one of T-888's to pieces. The second dropped as a plasma blast hit it's face. The final one looked as if it was fighting with a shimmer of light swinging and connecting with air as the back of its head exploded out rendering it harmless.

"John something is wrong."

"I know."

They entered the motor pool where a hummer mounted with a tow missile sat. John jumped into the gunner seat as Cameron got into the driver's seat starting the vehicle. John fired the missile at the door bringing down the roof.

"That should buy us some time" he said as she floored the hummer. John kept his rifle at the ready for miles as they made the trek to the nearest base.

* * *

Cameron paused letting the story soak in, "We found out several weeks later after several more similar incidents that SkyNet had deployed a new weapon code named Alpha. It was a human augmented with an extensive list of experimental technology. We had only found that much out because we successfully raided and destroyed one of SkyNet's main R&D facilities in California. The subject had no name; only a picture of his face. The notes indicated that the man was extremely volatile and completely devoid of empathy. SkyNet chose him for his cruelty. John surmised SkyNet was waging some form of fear campaign against our troops in the region. It worked efficiently."

Catherine added, "He attacked some of our bases as well. He is exceptionally effective. It became frustrating." She frowned slightly.

John frowned as well, "Human?"

Cameron answered, "Yes, my model had failed to infiltrate properly, SkyNet was losing ground. He may have begun as an infiltration unit in order to assassinate you. It was a change of tactics which was later found to be effective."

Everyone remained quiet from a few minutes as John stood up and paced the room. "If he was so effective why send him back in time, why not use him to keep destroying bases. Also, he was obviously unstable, why take the chance of sending him back to a time where SkyNet would be unable to control him?"

Cameron turned her head slightly, "A reward."

"Maybe, or maybe there is something we are not seeing here. He is stealing materials for SkyNet, but why send your best assassin to the past to get you equipment. There has to be plenty of other jobs like hunt me down. What do you think John Henry?"

"I believe continued monitoring of the stolen shipment of Coltan could provide us with some more information on the subject. Mr. Ellison tagged the crates with tracking devices and has set up wire taps on the warehouse cameras. We can find out its ultimate destination and who else has contact with it." John Henry smiled after he finished pleased with himself.

"I agree, besides we don't want this guy knowing we are around, according to you two if he does were screwed." John sat back down.

Sarah looked a little annoyed, "So we are just letting SkyNets pet project walk away?"

"No" John came back; "We are being patient, besides we need to find out why he is here. He took out entire bases. No offense mom, but I would rather figure out what we are walking into before we cross this guy."

Sarah just nodded knowing he was right.

"Anything else?" John asked.

John Henry looked forward as articles, websites, and other images began to flash cross the wall. "Yes. It seems since your return a few days ago there has been a rash of unfortunate accidents involving suspected Kaliba sites. This may be another reason Alpha was sent back."

A newspaper clipping was enlarged on the screen. "According to the New York Times a Kaliba office in Madrid three days ago was destroyed by a suicide bomber. The building was leveled."

A web site was enlarged this time. "Yesterday a warehouse in San Francisco housing materials for the drones which are being developed by Kaliba was burnt down. According to the preliminary insurance company paperwork, the cause was a faulty electrical outlet. This morning a building in downtown Manhattan housing the Kaliba New York corporate office was destroyed when a massive explosion caused the building supports to fail. Ms. Weaver and I have not caused these events to happen." John Henry looked at the young Conner. "It would seem we have help."

"You're telling us that in three days someone did more damage to SkyNet than we accomplished in a year?" Sarah said irritated.

John held up his hand, "Mom it is always nice to have help. However, we don't know who is doing this do we?" John left it open to everyone in the room. No one answered. "Cameron?"

"I am unaware of any other current operations in this time period. It would not be surprising to discover that you have one active though." Cameron commented.

Catherine stepped in, "It would appear whoever is responsible is doing their job well. If we were to intervene it may compromise their progress. I would suggest once again that we allow John Henry to monitor the situation until we can determine a clear course of action."

John smirked. "Agreed."

Sarah was getting agitated. "Is there anything we can do? Are we just going to sit on the sidelines or are we going to go out there and stop SkyNet?"

"Mom." John said more of a plea than a scold.

"Ms. Connor we are currently involved in several operations. All of them do not require action at the moment. However, I was hoping you could accompany me to Dr. Harold Rosenberg's office this morning." Weaver said staring at Sarah.

"Why do you need a doctor?" Sarah asked uncomfortable.

"I don't, you do"

Sarah felt embarrassed "What?"

John held his moms hand, "I told her when we were fighting SkyNet that you had lost weight Cam said, a substantial amount of you mass. It has been recently…that is according to Cameron. Catherine is just trying to help."

Cameron reinforced his statement. "It is up to 13 percent of your body mass. In seven weeks."

Weaver stood next to Sarah. "Accepting help is not a sign of weakness."

Sarah breathed heavily lamenting on how much had changed. "Fine."

* * *

John and Cameron entered a new black F150 crew cab that Weaver had provided for them. John pressed the gas speeding off to the mall as Cameron fiddled with the radio. She looked over at John expectantly after choosing a station to gauge his reaction to her choice. He showed nothing, and she could tell he was deep in thought.

"I am worried you have not spoken for 26 minutes...27 minutes since the meeting. You are concerned for your mother."

"No…well yea I am, but that is not my biggest concern."

"Alpha"

John let out a heavy breath. "Yea, how could a guy like that just forsake his entire race? The Grey's too." John punched the steering wheel. "I just ran like a little sissy."

"John you knew the battle was lost, tactically it made sense. If you had attempted to engage the enemy you would have died. I would have died."

"You don't know that."

"There was an 87.5% that Alpha would have been able to kill us before we could kill him. You trusted your instincts."

"If this guy is such a badass then how the hell are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know. When I left we knew very little about him. That is his greatest advantage. I believe you should listen to your own orders and allow John Henry to do his job."

"Yea your right, it's just stressing me out is all. I guess this would be the part of the story where I send back my own badass killing machine to do battle with Alpha?"

"Yes John, but that would just be an unoriginal copout which would become a completely uninteresting plot line. Maybe you should try something different."

"You mean like act as if we are not in ever imminent danger and go to the mall like normal seventeen year old kids."

"Yes"

"Can we do that?"

"We just did."

* * *

The mall was crowded. People milled around flowing into the various store fronts with looks of joy and glee passing over so many of their faces. Teenagers sat by the indoor fountain attempting to be cool as people of all types passed them by. John noticed as they entered the mall that many of the men they passed stared keenly at Cameron. Some of the more brazen even had made comments that John could not hear, but Cameron could. The two walked side by side along the right side of the mall nowhere in particular catching their fancy.

Cameron looked over at John. "What does skeet skeet skeet mean?"

John tripped over himself as he attempted to look at her and walk forward at the same time. Cameron caught him before he fell.

"Cam where the hell did that come from?"

"One of the boys that just walked by said to his friend that he wanted to skeet skeet skeet in my face. I am not familiar with that phrase. Please explain"

John actually got slightly angry at this, he was jealous. Letting it roll off quickly he noticed Cameron caught a hint of it on his face.

"I am sorry John I should not have asked."

"No…No it's cool. I just don't want guys talking about you like that."

"Like how?"

John held the bridge of his nose for a moment as they continued on.

He flushed heavily as he tried to explain. "Cam babe, he meant that he wanted to…uh…cu…ej-ejaculate…on your face. Skeet Skeet Skeet" he said the last three words while flicking his wrist out in front of himself.

She nodded, "I understand. John?"

"Yea?"

"Yes, and you do not have to be jealous. If he attempted any advances on me I would castrate him."

"I know. That's not the point. He was rude to my girlfriend." She smiled at his comment.

There was a long pause. Then Cameron smiled ever so slightly.

"John would you like to…" She was cut off by him, "Wow look at that." He pointed at a sales sign for the Gap. "You don't see sales like that every day."

Adjusting her tact, Cameron observed that John had not touched her since they were in the truck and became worried. Most of the couples in the mall were showing some form of affection from hand holding to long bouts of French kissing. Did he not want the other people to know that he was in a relationship with her?

Stopping in front of a group of stores John looked at Cameron. "Hey I need to go to the bathroom." He pointed to the entrance to them a few feet away. "Won't take more than a minute. Don't move."

* * *

When John returned a few minutes later he found Cameron standing by the wall with a tough looking guy no more than 18 next to her talking. He was over six feet tall and wore a red t-shirt that said thong patrol on the front of it. His dark blue jeans were slightly torn. He had blonde hair which was spiked up and a lip ring on his right side. John could tell she was annoyed, even though she wore one of her trademark blank stares.

John heard the guy say as he walked up, "So like I was saying Yo Yo you just are the finest piece of ass in this place we should go in there," He pointed to a Victoria's Secret two stores down, "and I could buy you something for tonight. Or we could just do it in the dressing rooms. Whatch you say baby."

John walked up between Cameron and the man, "Do we have a problem here?"

"Now we do playa, you're in my way."

"Is that so?" John said getting extremely angry, but showing the man a cold stare.

"Yea you want this to get bad for you keep standing there." He said cracking his knuckles.

Cameron slid out from behind John. "Your tiny dick is not needed for my sexual pleasure. I am only interested in foot longs like his." she said taking John's hand and walking away.

The guy just sneered. "Whatever bitch."

John attempted to turn around, wanting nothing more than to crush the jerk into dust. However, Cameron firmly gripped him keeping him walking forward.

Taking a dozen more steps John stopped walking, "What the hell, I should beat that guys ass, fuckin' asshole."

"I know you want to John, but I cannot allow that to happen. It would cause too much attention, besides it would ruin my surprise."

John scrunched his eyebrows, "What surprise?"

Cameron pushed John against the wall kissing him slowly. Subsequently she entered his mouth with her tongue, darting it around playfully, and then pulled away. A mother pushing a stroller went passed with a look of disgust. "Damn kids, where are your parents."

John out of breath smiled. "I like your surprises."

"That was not the surprise," Cameron said as she turned entering the Victoria's Secret store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John apprehensively entered the store. He knew he could stand up to killer robots from the future, but entering a women's lingerie store scared him to death for some reason. He found Cameron looking over some of the promotional items on display in the front of the store considering if they would appeal to John.

"So um what do you need in here, I thought Weaver supplied us plenty of clothes at the complex?" John said darting his head around trying to not look at any one thing in particular for too long. "I would hate to see my mom's face if she caught us here, now. I think she would kill me."

"John?" Cameron looked at him. She could tell he was extremely nervous, but did not understand why.

"Yea?"

She reached up rubbed his neck to help him relax. "This surprise was designed to elicit a positive response." She paused searching for what would be appropriate to say. "Perhaps you should try to enjoy yourself. My files indicate…"

"That guys like me would be scared shitless being in this type of store with a woman more beautiful than the models on the wall?"

Cameron gave him a big smile. "No, but thank you." As her face went blank again she dropped her hand from his neck and turned back to scanning a mixture of revealing lingerie. "It is supposed to arouse you."

* * *

John Henry and Catherine Weaver played with Savanna as they watched the video of a young blonde woman kill several guards, enter the truck loaded with Coltan and leave the depot. A slight metal glint came off of her head.

"Ms. Weaver she is not human."

"No John Henry she is not."

"Mr. Ellison will need to be informed. He may attempt to follow to close and be detected."

"Agreed."

* * *

Alpha walked down the long passageway. Coming to the final door, he opened it finding several men crowded around a table. Screens flashed all around the room with information. A heavy metal table sat in the middle; overloaded with papers, blueprints, and documents.

A grey-haired man around the age of 45 looked up, a long scar running down his face. "Ah, Alpha so very nice of you to grace us with your presence. We are always honored to have you visit us here. We were just discussing the progress on the factories. We will be ready to bring online the endoskeleton plants 1 and 2 on time, but we recently have had setbacks with the H/K industrial unit. We will lose a month at most."

Alpha walked up to the table viewing what they were discussing. "Why" His voice boomed in the room. Everyone became silent and shifted away from him in fear.

Once again the older gentleman spoke up, "There have been attacks recently on some of our facilities. Offices in Madrid, New York, and an H/K development center in San Francisco."

"Have you caught the perpetrator?"

The men looked nervously around.

"No."

That was all Alpha needed to know. He turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

John stood by Cameron as she scanned another set of bras. She had recently been spending far more cycles of her CPU to access what she thought John would prefer on her body. She wanted him to look at her like he did this morning. She felt good when he responded to her choices. "Which color do you prefer John?"

He looked them over. "Um…aaa…red I guess."

She selected a red and purple bra adding them to an arm full of items. "I need to try these on, but it is not safe for you to be out here alone. You will need to follow me to the dressing room."

"What ? No, No way. We may get caught and I think I look like a creep already. I'll just wait here." John said scratching his arm nervously.

"No." Cameron said definitively. She scanned for the perfect moment to enter the back. Waiting she grabbed John's hand and when she determined no one would see them enter together she led him into the room.

* * *

Ellison watched as the woman pulled the trailer into the large warehouse. He dialed Weavers line.

"She has entered a warehouse at 4859 Yuka Avenue. There is minimal security. What do you need me to do here?"

"Set up the surveillance cameras and wait nearby...Thank you Mr. Ellison."

He set down the cell phone and began activating the cameras.

* * *

John Henry placed another Lego on the large multi colored tower that he and Savanna were constructing as Catherine entered the room.

"Mommy! Come see our tower." The little girl rushed over and took the T-1001's hand.

"It is wonderful dear. I am very proud of you Savanna," She rubbed Savanna's head. Standing Weaver looked at John Henry, "You requested my presence John Henry?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Weaver. I am glad you came. I have something you may find interesting. While searching for more information on the destroyed facilities I found this audio transmission."

There was static then the transmission started humming slightly *click* *click*, "It's gud to heer yur voice maam," a man with a heavy South African accent spoke. "Did you obtain the asset?" A woman's voice responded to the first.

The man spoke again. "Ya we haf de car-go sheep whut abot my monie?"

"It is in the designated account. If the ship is not in the agreed location with its full cargo your lives and your loved ones lives are forfeit."

"No worees it is thur."

"Good. I will be in contact with your next target."

*dial tone*

* * *

All would have been silent if it had not been for the man in a grey jumpsuit running down the long blank corridor. Stopping at one of several metallic red doors the man knocked twice. He waited patiently, his pulse racing in anticipation and fear. The door opened revealing a small room containing only a bed and desk. Alpha stood at the door arms crossed as he waited for the man to speak.

"Sir, you asked to be informed right away when our agents were able to find out who caused the destruction of our facilities." He handed Alpha a photo of a surveillance camera image. "This was all we could recover from the three sites." The picture was of a beautiful blond woman. The same woman who had driven the stolen Coltan to the new warehouse.

"Who is she?" Alpha watched the man not moving.

"We don't know."

"Have you informed SkyNet?"

"No you told us, all high priority missions go through you first, Sir. You will inform it. Right?" The man slightly flinched as Alpha turned in to the room.

"Yes, I have a reputation to uphold. I will not allow myself to look incompetent." There was still no emotion in either his face or voice. "Come in, who else knows?" He indicated the photo. The door closed slowly as the man informed him of the short list of names.

* * *

John and Cameron exited the mall; theirs arms full of bags.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just forgot you don't have to breathe. Besides we were caught because you insisted that they would not hear me."

"My records indicated that they would not. You were louder than expected. Now I know. I will not make the same mistake next time."

"Next time?" John said blushing.

"Yes." She looked at him with mischief. Reaching the truck Cameron saw the man that had propositioned her earlier approaching. She began scanning the rest of the areas from threats and found none.

The punk walked up with a sneer, "Yo I figured you were such a pussy before I thought I would give you another chance not to be such a bitch in front of your bit…"

John's fist connected with guy's face breaking his nose and dropping him to his knees. Blood spattered down the bikini patrol shirt his hands gripping the blood fountain. "Auugh shheeit"

John grabbed one of his hands and broke one finger, two, three. Cameron who had stood and watched this play out finally intervened, pulling John away. John stood there breathing hard as Cameron walked up to their victim.

"You are a…" she scanned for the correct word, "jerk." Not finished she punched the guy in the temple knocking him out cold.

They got into the truck with their bags. "You didn't have to do that Cam."

She looked over at him remembering a late night TV show she had watched once and responded, "Nobody messes with my man."

John laughed as he started the F150 and pulled out of the parking spot to head home. "Good to know."

* * *

Sarah sat with Savanna on the floor reading a book as John and Cameron entered the room.

Sarah looked at her son intently, "How did it go?"

The both looked at each other. John was unable to keep a straight face.

"That well, huh. I guess no more outings for you. You just may have _too_ much fun next time."

John sat down with them and shrugged his shoulders. "It was great; I didn't get shot at. I would call it a success in my book."

"Anything interesting happen?" Sarah probed further.

Cameron quickly replied. "John broke a boy's nose and three of his fingers. John said he got what was coming to him."

John looked back at Cameron his eyes showing his shock that she had his mom. She just looked back vacantly.

Sarah looked at him down her nose. "Why?"

"He got off free the first time, the second time he didn't." Was all John said before changing the subject, "How was the Doc?"

"Good, I apparently have hyperthyroidism."

Cameron turned her head. "Symptoms include sudden weight loss, moodiness, sweating."

John looked relieved. "So no cancer?"

"No, and it is treatable."

John hugged his mom. "That's great." Realizing Savanna was here with his mom alone he asked, "Do you know where Weaver is?"

"Last I saw her she was with John Henry."

* * *

John sat at the table listening to the audio of the African pirate again as he read several articles on recent cargo ships that had been high jacked. Weaver stood in the corner stiff as always. John Henry sat with his hands on his lap looking at the screen as well.

"So you think that SkyNet is stealing and stockpiling supplies like Coltan and other raw materials. Why not do it legally."

Weaver spoke, "Deception. It would make it easier to cover the total amount ultimately you had obtained. Zeira Corp has obtained 9% of the worlds Coltan supplies legally. I have also bought 2% on the black market."

"Good to know," Connor said. "What about the warehouse where the truck was taken?"

Several video feeds came up on the wall showing different angles on the structure. It was dark, but there were several lights bathing the building in light.

"Alpha never came back?" John asked.

"No a female terminator transported the truck." Weaver said firmly.

John Henry staring at the screen spoke, "She is leaving the premises."

The blond woman exited the building opening the two large main doors. She retried the stolen truck and drove it down the street almost tipping it over.

John looked confused, "Something's wrong about this, she drove that truck away really fast."

As soon as he finished his statement the building they were watching exploded into a giant fireball. Flames danced in the air as everything in the vicinity was vaporized.

John's jaw dropped, "Holy crap did that just happen? What the hell is going on?"

Weaver turned her head slightly. "It appears we may have found our help."

* * *

Ellison got the call from Weaver to follow the white truck that he witnessed leaving the building before it was leveled. He knew he had to just tail it until the woman got to her destination. Weaver had also informed him that John and the others would then arrive to assist. He tailed the truck for miles as it headed out of the city towards the desert.

Ellison kept falling back trying to remain inconspicuous, but the woman had already noticed him trailing her. She pulled the truck into a remote gas station. She stepped out of the vehicle and entered the small building. Ellison pulled his car into the gas station as well and parked it on the side of the building. He watched the truck not noticing the woman creeping towards his passenger door.

* * *

Alpha dressed in his common military fatigues walked into the war room he had visited earlier. The grey haired man looked up once again smiling, "Twice in one day, how wonderful." Alpha was not stupid. He knew the man was being sarcastic, no one liked his company.

"I would not be here if you had not requested me…Marius." Alpha approached the table. The men standing there split allowing him to face their leader directly.

Marius sneering tried to cover up his fear of this abomination. "I was recently informed of your directive to bypass SkyNet and have all of our most sensitive missions be directed to you first. While this is flat out stupid to begin with I was not shocked to find that you had not informed it of several of them." He pointed down at the photo of the blonde woman. "Most recently this…I don't know what you think you are doing, but you are not in charge here. SkyNet is. You should also know that unlike you, we have located her and are tracking her as we speak. Seeing as how she is most likely metal we have sent all of our available units into the field, including the terminators."

"All?" Alpha uncharacteristically smirked, "A little overkill don't you think Marius?"

"Maybe, we don't know who she is, but we do know one thing."

"What?"

"She's a dead man."

* * *

"Ellison said to meet him here." John said from the passenger seat of the crew cab truck. He pointed towards the rundown six story building which had Ellison's car parked out front. The neighborhood was full of low income housing which were built close together.

Sarah pulled the truck into a parking spot nearby. Cameron was in the back seat with a ridiculous amount of weapons Weaver insisted they take, loading one. "I don't like this it could be a trap." Cameron said flatly. "There is only one entrance and we are going to the top floor. This is unwise."

John looked back, "Well just stay behind me and you will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Cameron smiled slightly as Sarah growled at her son giving him a scowl. "No you will stay her while we go in. Cameron and I will go in. She's metal you're not."

John slouched, "Whatever. Both of you are made out of metal."

"Your mother is right John, we will signal you when we know it is safe." Cameron opened the door carrying a M4 Carbine and a SPAS12 Automatic Shotgun. Handing Sara the M4 they entered the building.

John sat impatiently a Glock in his hand for a few minutes. "Screw this." John jumped out of the car and ran for the building never seeing the flood of men entering the adjacent alley ways to surround the structure he was entering.

* * *

Alpha approached the M107 equipped sniper team. He knew they had Thermite rounds already loaded in anticipation of there being a terminator in the building. The roof deck had seven men; three spotters and three snipers and a scene commander. It was the only solid spot so they had not spread out like previously anticipated.

The radio squawked, "The metal is breaching now sir."

The commander replied, "Excellent, your orders are to kill everyone inside. No mercy."

"Yes sir"

* * *

John approached the door 6A hearing voices yelling behind it. He thought he heard….crying. Concerned he kicked in the door and was instantly stunned by the scene that presented itself. His mom standing in the corner looked pissed and was pointing her M4 at a gorgeous blond woman who was hugging Cameron. The unidentified woman was the one who was crying. Ellison was next to a covered window his gun lowering after he noticed it was John at the door.

Sarah shouted at her son, "You shouldn't be here. Why don't you ever listen?" Her eyes fuming.

John, entering the room, looked at the blonde woman and thought how familiar she looked.

Both women stood up slightly raising their weapons. At the same time they said, "Someone is coming."

Moments later two men exploded through a wall from a neighboring room. The two terminators scanned the room for a target. Both turned and raised their guns towards John only to be cut off by the two female terminators. Cameron fired her shotgun 4 times consecutively stripping away most of one of the terminators head. It fell to the ground destroyed as the blond woman grabbed the other man smashing him into the wall. They struggled for a moment and they began trading punches. Cameron trying to help attacked the terminator only to be grabbed by another one entering from the new hole in the wall.

*boom* the floor shook as men from the ally flooded into the bottom floor taking defensive positions.

Sarah grabbed John, "Time to go." Ellison rushed over firing his gun through the hole in the wall at the terminator struggling with Cameron. Then he turned to help Sarah get John out.

"We have to help them," John screamed as he was dragged.

"Run John," was all Cameron could yell before she was hit again with a meal pipe across her face sheering off some of the skin on her cheek. She felt the pain and choose to ignore it.

The other woman was fairing far worse. She had damage to not just her face but a chunk of her arms too. Each had a T-888 model battling them in hand to hand combat.

The window covering dropped in the other room as the wall quaked. Reaching the hall Sarah fired her M4 at another man coming down the hall. The bullets hit his chest no even slowing him down. He continued to advance with mechanical determination. He fired his gun and barely missed Sarah.

"Back in the room," she shouted unloading another burst.

The three re-entered the room again moving away from the door. A second later everyone heard the gunshot and Cameron screaming "Johnnnnnn!"

* * *

Alpha watched through the scope of a M107 as John Connor was forced back into the room.

Waiting for the right moment he fired, hitting his target directly in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The terminator that was entering the room following the Connors and Ellison from the hallway stopped in its tracks falling over as part of its skull was removed suddenly, destroying its chip in the process.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

Shot after shot could be heard echoing in the streets.

The radio squawked indicating its eminent use to the man downs stairs with the two dozen humans in full combat gear.

Alpha's voice emanated from the short range radio, "Hold your position. Target has been neutralized."

The man replied back, "Copy that holding position." The man smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

The barrel of the rifle steamed as Alpha stood tossing it away. He had been lying in a massive pool of blood that was flowing from the seven bodies which had been piled one on top of the other next to him. All seven heads were missing impaled on the building's roof top railing. A message to the SkyNet which it may never understand, but the Grey's would. Fear me.

* * *

Sarah looked though the massive hole in what used to be considered a wall watching Cameron and the other woman finishing off the last terminator.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sarah roared passing through to them.

The blond looked up. "If I had to guess, Alpha is here."

"What! We need get the hell out then." Sarah said running to the door.

"Wait." The blonde yelled.

"For what? We need to get my son out of here now before that animal gets to us. He will kill us all." She looked at Cameron, "Right?"

"We do not know." Cameron responded scanning for more threats in particular the sniper.

John and Ellison rushed in the room. Cameron grabbed John pulling him away from the window he was standing near and scanned him.

"There was a sniper. There may be another sniper." Cameron said letting her hands linger on John. "You have no injuries."

He touched the metal on her face lightly with love, "You do."

Cameron looked at the blond, "Are you alright Emily?"

Emily smiled slightly, "I am operating at 98% efficiency." Looking at John she added, "I'm fine."

"What is the pl…" Sarah stopped as she heard it. Everyone heard it. Screaming, gunfire, and chaos. There was no explosion, but the building shook.

"Please god no." A man screamed being cut short

"Mercy…please." Another voice shrieked.

Another, "Why"

Another, "Run"

And another, "He's gone nuts"

Then silence.

Emily started backing up everyone to the far wall. "Everyone listen closely." She said moving forward in front of everyone, "if this is Alpha do not engage him. I will handle it. If you do anything aggressive this will degenerate quickly."

Everyone froze not out of fear, but something else. The Terminators heard the man approaching as the steps creaked under his weight. Everyone heard the crying and whimpering.

The man that entered through the door was hovering above the ground.

Cameron stood in front of John shielding him with her body and raised her weapon seeing what others could not. Sarah stood to the side by them her M4 in her hands. Ellison near Emily in the middle of the room started backing away towards the wall where the others were, his pistol slightly raised.

The man squirmed in the air and then was finally dropped to the ground crying, "Please, I'M SORRY…WHAT Do you want…" He was pleading.

The man's throat opened, blood gushing out onto the floor. He died gripping his neck. Behind the broken man a shimmer flowed up from nothing exposing a completely liquid silver Alpha. Everyone witnessed what appeared to be a T1000 in its liquid form appear out of thin air but then the liquid receded slowly from his face sliding down to the rest of the liquid metal covering his body below. It had been metallic silver, but now morphed itself into military fatigues. Alpha removed a pair of odd looking sun glasses that he had been wearing and placed them into a pocket. He stood in front of them looking over the group that was before him in a casual manner.

"He was a Grey." Alpha stated bluntly before he impaled the dead man in the heart and back several times by extending his hand which the liquid metal used as platform for its blade.

"Alpha!" Emily shouted at him knowing what he was doing was unnecessary. He retracted the blade his eye twitching at the scold. He was just being thorough.

"Emily are you alright?" Alpha asked not moving.

"Yes Alpha, the police will be here shortly we have to leave." Emily began moving towards one of the T-888's.

"Would you like me to kill them too?" He asked like he was going to order pizza. Alpha had no desire to harm the police, but he would do what he must.

"No Alpha retreat and regroup. Grab the endos too."

"As you wish," Alpha started throwing the metal bodies out of the window to the ally below. The liquid metal assisting stretched out a pair of silver arms itself.

John felt his temper flare. He did not know these people and they were dictating what to do. It was strange and he did not like it one bit.

"Are you kidding this guy is a psychopath and were just going to…"

"John, we need to go," Cameron said grudgingly not wanting to bring up anything yet.

"Fine, you heard them, let's get the endos and get the hell out of here." John pushed forward unhappy about the situation, but oddly glad for all of the help. After all, the supposed psychopath had just helped them out of a pretty serious jam.

Cameron followed John intently watching Alpha as long as she was able to see him. She could tell he was human, but did not understand how the liquid metal on his body worked. She would have to analyze it later.

Alpha ignored her stare but could feel it, so many gave it to him.

As they exited the building they could not help but notice the brutality of how Alpha had killed the men. Blood and body parts were everywhere. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and the faces on the men looked like each had seen a ghost. The vehicles packed with people and bodies sped away as the police began to arrive.

* * *

The room was thick with tension. In the familiar conference room underground John Henry sat watching Alpha and Weaver stare at each other. John sat across from him, Cameron right behind the young Connor watching the staring match. Sarah was leaning against a wall the M4 still in her hands. Emily entered and seeing the battle of wills walked up behind Alpha. She placed a hand on his shoulder which made him visibly become relaxed. His shoulders lowered and the liquid metal that her hand touched receded allowing her to touch his skin underneath. This was enough for him to back up slightly, but he did not stop watching Weaver.

"You are scaring him." Emily said to Weaver with sugar in her voice. This comment made Alpha break his focus looking at Emily in annoyance. He was upset she had revealed something no one else would have been able to perceive.

"He should be," Weaver declared. "Why is he here?" As Emily removed her hand the liquid metal returned to the same location and morphed back into clothes.

John shrugged, "Other than the fact that he just saved our lives and punned an entire assault force, no reason." Sarcasm turning into seriousness he added, "He hasn't tried to kill us yet and that seemed like a good sign."

Emily jumped in, "Correction, Alpha is here because I am here." She said as she reached up to Alpha's head slowly running her hand through his hair. "He is my guard dog." She said playfully.

He turned his head, "woof."

Sarah rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "Do you mind telling us why your guard dog works for SkyNet? Why he is here. Why you are here."

Everyone looked at the pair expectantly.

Emily started, "I was sent back to sabotage SkyNet's pre-war efforts. Our factories…"

"Factories?" Weaver asked intrigued.

"Yes, factories…assembly plants for our machines." Her head turned to the side slightly, "We do not just re-program them we build them. Actually you and John Henry build them for John Connor."

John yawned, "Thanks"

"Anyway; we were running out of materials and SkyNet had sent back considerable resources, mostly Grey's to ensure resource dominance and its own construction. I was supposed to reverse that, siphon their supplies and kill the Grey's making their strength our strength. They would have fewer men and we would have more supplies. I was sent back by General Savanna Weaver at the request of you."

She pointed at John Connor.

"I was supposed to come back with a team of resistance fighters, but this plan changed at the last minute. Instead of the team of fighters you sent Alpha back with me." She continued to talk to John, "You did not want Alpha to go, he was your best soldier, but…Cameron changed John's mind. It was a difficult decision. You both feared for my safety and had different points of view on what should be done to ensure my survival. After all I was your only child."

John's mouth hit the ground. He was so tired he did not even know what to say. He looked over at Cameron and his mother who did not look surprised, but his mom did look aggravated.

Cameron smiled slightly as she looked down at John who was squinting and holding his head trying to figure it out. "My child?"

Emily looking blankly at him, "You don't see the family resemblance?"

John did, he saw how her green eyes looked like his, the facial features were almost identical to Cameron's and she was the same height. He knew she looked familiar. "I built you?"

"Both of you did." Emily indicated Cameron and John.

Weaver spoke up in a monotone voice, "Congratulations Mr. Connor it's a girl." She provided a smirk at the end.

Sarah almost vomited at this, "I don't think I can take any more of this…"

"Mom, please this is hard enough." John firmly said, but she knew he was pleading to her.

"I'm sorry John, I hate them, I love you, but I hate them…I need time and sleep. And you," She looked right at Alpha, "If you so much as touch my son I'll tear your heart out and feed it to you." Sarah left the room for her quarters not waiting for a response.

Alpha gave a big smile, "I'm going to like her."

Everyone looked at him like he had just grown antlers, surprised to see him finally do something so human.

Emily pushed him slightly with one of her hands amusingly.

Cameron decided that they needed to move the conversation along because she could tell John was getting very tired. "Have you completed your mission?"

Emily tilted her head, "No, our mission has no limit, and Alpha after jumping was able to infiltrate the Grey's. Apparently he should not be fighting on our side. This would explain your reaction to his presence. I have detailed files. I will share them with you."

John stood up his face hardened with resolve, one Emily knew well. "Actually I would like to hear him tell it. According to everyone here you're the bad guy. Tell me why we should not just shoot you in the head for being a Grey yourself."

Emily frowned slightly, "Are you ok with this Alpha?"

He stepped forward and gave a heavy breath, "If I must."

* * *

John sat back down for the story that he expected to be interesting to say the least. He knew timelines changed every instant someone jumped. He Remembered Derek tell him about differences between Jesse and his future. The thought of Derek caused him to momentarily grip with the pain as an image of his dead body flashed before his eyes. He refocused on Alpha as he began to speak.

Alpha's eyes glazed over as he started to speak. He looked far away, an escape from the pain that was to come from conjuring up the nightmares of his past. He would try to tell the story as though he were just hearing it said and not actually speaking it.

"From my timeline John Connor and Cameron Connor have a child. She rescued a ten year old boy from the terminators and trained him only to have him kidnapped by the Grey's. He was tortured, beaten, and experimented on. He was the only human to survive the worst possible inflictions and was given what was to be the ultimate prize for surviving the tests. He was told if he led the armies of the machines he would reign in their hell as the first to the devil. All he was asked to do was to lead the machines to the gates of heaven and burn it down. This wreckage of a man accepted the deal with the devil and became a machine that day. His first order was to destroy a base in New Mexico which he did, brutally killing the people and sending fear to all who would oppose his new master. He then was tasked with another similar assignment, destroy another New Mexico base. Both times instead of going alone, an army was sent with him to revel and watch his victory. The man was not trusted by the devil. No human could be…he took down the sentries and attacked the complex. It was a trap, but the army entered the fray so the humans were far outnumbered. Apparently they only had expected him…the woman, the angel, who saved that young boy was there, was fighting the machines. She was injured and about to be terminated. I…he hhe"

A tear rolled down his cheek and his face became red with rage, his eyes boiled.

"I forgot what it was to be human…I was ashamed at my betrayal to the angel. With the devils own fire I eradicated every spawn. All who would dare to defile the angels. They saw my deceit, but the damage was done. The devil had lost his general. But what was there is still there."

John Conner winced at these words remembering Cameron using the same ones.

"I never meant to become so twisted…sick. I was...am not proud of the malice, the hate, the anger, the bloodlust, the merciless hunter I am and was told by the angel that she could help cure me of my ailments. Even so I asked the angel to smite me. I prayed and pleaded for her to kill me. I presented the weapon that would be my demise to her and placed my bare temple to it. I begged for release. The angel stayed her righteousness hand; showed mercy to the evil and promised that god forgives all who sin. I swore to not bow, not break, not fade, not fall in battle and lead the banner of the resistance to the devil's feet and on that day pull my soul back from him."

"The angels reply when I told her this was that I could not because the devil was not the one who possessed my soul, she did and she would forever protect it."

He looked over to Emily who had tears in her eyes also.

"Please forgive me because I will never forgive myself."

Emily gathered herself, "The A.I.'s should go over the information and report to the general tomorrow when he has had a chance to rest."

John mumbled, "Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was nearly sunrise when both Cameron and Emily walked towards the underground residential wing. After the strategy session with Weaver and John Henry they had gone on a patrol of the complex. It had not been necessary with John Henry's extensive security, but they both desired the routine and time to talk. They had spent hours in the conference room going over the information Alpha had provided to Emily during his time with the Grey's and her own progress. She had already destroyed several of the high priority targets, which they knew of, but a plethora of them remained. Everyone present agreed that they needed to move on the locations soon. However, they would not make a move until John came to a final decision.

"I hope you are not concerned with Alphas threat level." Emily probed as they finished their route.

"I am, he is dangerous and unpredictable." Cameron countered

"All humans are."

"He is especially; he is not a typical human." Emily knew where this was going.

"No he is not." She said half proud, half sad.

"Perhaps if I knew about his modifications…how to neutralize him," Cameron exposed her clear intent on the conversation.

Emily gave in deciding it could not make things any worse.

"He has various internal modifications which augment in his combat ability. Inside his right forearm and hand is a Harc 9-T distortion device which can be deployed from his palm. It excites the air particles, compressing them very quickly causing a shock wave to form. It is very effective against both humans and machines in close combat. He has several heavy polar ST15 chargeable magnets which he can be unsealed and focused creating a magnetic field. The magnetic fields bend around him like the poles of the Earth, repelling all metal objects outside the field rendering metal useless against him when they are active."

"How effective are they and why do they not affect his metal components?" Cameron plainly asked searching for weaknesses.

"The magnets turn causing the tension after activation and when the field is formed it does so far enough away from the body that it does not distort his mechanical components. As for effectiveness, that depends on the payload and speed. Metal could get through, but I would not find it likely. The only weakness is that the magnets are only effective for a short while."

Cameron paused, "Thank you for explaining" Indicating Emily could continue.

"His hearing has been enhanced. So has his brain. Both through chemical stimulants present in his system which we still do not totally understand because John refused to do any tests. His body is covered in a mimetic polyalloy (liquid metal), but unlike the liquid terminators it is not meant to mimic humans, it is meant as a covering. It serves him as a protective armor communicating with him through chips in both the polyalloy and his body. It is a progression on the T-1000 being able to fashion blades at all angles and bending light causing him to be undetectable in the human visual light spectrum. It also can absorb his body heat making it difficult to see him through thermal imaging. Since its deployment it has learned enough to anticipate Alpha and react without his direction."

"And it can be quite….protective," Emily smiled remembering the time that Alpha drank so much alcohol once the polyalloy took the bottle of booze away from him fearing it would poison him and refused to relinquish it until he fell asleep.

"When in combat he wears Spec 56-H Focals. They are his equivalent to our HUD, giving him different types of vision and information that his brain would never be able to process. All of these improvements with the exception of the polyalloy are genetically locked to his DNA structure. I am afraid John will not be able to play with Alpha's toys."

Cameron cracked a small smile at the comment knowing that John would love to try out the gear and would be disappointed when he could not.

They both stopped having arrived in front of the hallway which led to the sleeping quarters.

Emily looked intently at Cameron, "He will never hurt any of you. I have calculated there is only a 0.06% chance that he would assist SkyNet again."

Cameron stared waiting for her to explain the obviously low value.

She twitched her head slightly debating what to tell Cameron. She searched for how to best explain her position. She wanted to tell her something that she would relate to and appreciate. "On July 17th 2028 I had been asked by John to go the future. I had worked extensively with Alpha before my departure in order to help him acclimatize to our resistance and act as his leas an. When I was there I expected to see Alpha. I was informed that 43 days before my arrival he died saving you from a trap. SkyNet's troops captured you and held you in a secure facility deep in its territory trying to lure John out. John tried to go himself, but Alpha had Catherine Weaver detained him until Alpha was able to reduce the threat level and recover you. Alpha mercilessly tore through SkyNets defenses making it to you and freeing you, but he was killed assisting your retreat in a battle with your captor a T1002. Weaver, of course, was not able to stop John from going after you for long and he reached you in time to extract you to a safer location, but was unable to do so for Alpha. I asked John why he did it; he was never ordered to go after you and had no reason to. John said he did it because "that was the type of man he was." I did not understand what he meant. Alpha had let men and women die all of the time with no concern for their existence. I was still not able to comprehend what John had implied until my return back to my time. Alpha and I were on a mission together where he unnecessarily took risks to ensure that I did not take damage. Most humans would have never bothered to assist me and he was openly concerned I would receive any damage even superficial wounds. When I got back from the mission I asked him why he acted so differently towards me compared to the others. He said it was because I was special. At this point I thought he just was fond of machines, but I have come to realize other the past year working so closely with him that there is a 91.4% probability that Alpha is in love with me. He exhibits many odd behaviors around me that I ascertained as a form of human courting."

"Do you love him?" Cameron found this turn interesting. She had noticed the twos mutual affection, but had no previous data to compare it to.

"I don't know, it is a difficult emotion to understand, I enjoy his presence more than others, and it makes me happy when he is happy. I am proud of him and respect him. Is that love?"

"I don't know." Cameron grew troubled because she too was having the same issues as her daughter. She needed to think about all of this new data and she really wanted to be with John. Not being with him made her feel empty. She decided to leave and go to John.

Cameron tilted her head to the side ending the conversation. "Thank you for explaining."

"You're welcome mom."

* * *

John woke to the sound rustling sheets and a warm body slide in next to his. He peaked an eye open seeing Cameron smiling back and planting a small kiss on his lips. He closed his eye again enjoying the embrace.

The sound of the surf could be heard lightly flowing though the room. John felt so relaxed, but knew duty would call to soon for his taste. He reached out feeling her body.

He felt a mouth cover his ear kissing it and nibbling the lobe. "Thank you." Cameron whispered.

"What for?" John asked honestly, not understanding what she was referring to.

"For giving me a daughter." She said lightly dragging her teeth down his neck ending at his collar bone giving it a kiss.

John's eyes shot open at that comment. He put a slight distance between them so he could look into her eyes. Her face was blank, but John could tell he had just upset her. She was disappointed at his reaction to what she had said.

"Cam, uh um…"

She cut in, a storm cloud brewing above her, "Did you not want to have a child with me?" She increased the distance between them turning to get out of the bed not really being interested in the answer.

He started to panic a little. He knew what he was doing, pushing her away by accident and not being considerate. He wanted her to be happy, and tried to come up with an explanation of why he was not jumping off the ceiling. She would not just accept the answer that all seventeen year old kids did not want their own fully grown children. He knew he had to do something quick before it got out of hand. "Wait, Cam I didn't say that…please give me chance. I love you. I just haven't had a chance to even think about it." She had stopped moving out of the bed and he touched her shoulder pulling her back to him. She was not expecting much from him, but his reaction had been more negative than she has anticipated.

She turned lying back down but keeping her distance. "How long do you require?" She baited him.

He could see through this question and remembered back to the many times that he thought he may lose her and how he had told himself he would do anything and want everything for her.

"If you are asking me if I want to run out right now and build her, I can't give you that answer, but if you are asking me whether I am happy that I found out that we love each other so much that in the future we build a child, like a normal human couple gets pregnant, then I can answer that now. I love you…I love you more than my own existence and I want us to have everything possible including a family. But Cam everything comes in time I don't want to go rushin…"

John could not speak anymore with Cameron's tongue in his mouth and her naked body crushing his. She kissed him so hard and long he began to lose air. He broke their kiss breathing in quickly. "So *huff* I guess *huff* I am out of the dog house."

"You are in your bedroom inside an underground network of tunnels; you were never in a dog's house." She said flatly.

"Cam," he kissed her again "It means you have forgiven me." He saw her head turn and counted one...two bingo.

"Thank you for explaining."

"No problem" He said. Now that he was out of trouble he thought he would try to steal a reward so for fun he quickly looked under the covers to view her naked form.

She raised her self up on an elbow. "Do you see anything you would like?" She wanted to give him hope but she knew they would not have time. It almost seemed cruel to tease him in this fashion, but also fun.

He smiled kissing her shoulder as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"We have a lot to do today," he said hesitantly. "Do we have time?"

"No, people are already getting up for breakfast. They will expect you. I just wanted to know if you still desired me."

He snickered, "You're naughty, and Cam, I will always want you."

He sat up trying to muster his strength for the day.

"Let's rock and roll."

* * *

Alpha and John stepped out of their rooms at the same time. John stole a quick look at Alpha amused that he was wearing his usual fatigues. John like always was sporting jeans and t-shirt. Why not be comfortable while kicking ass. John knew too that he would have plenty of time to wear those later if SkyNet had his way. Alpha approached him and stopped saying nothing.

"Do you always wear those?" John asked trying to start up conversation with the mass murderer, but not knowing what he would want to talk about or even if he would want to talk.

"Technically I'm not wearing these." Alpha said bluntly, then trying to give John some leeway added, "but yes. What else would I wear?"

John shrugged, "I don't know something more casual like what I am wearing."

Alpha looked down at himself, "What can you produce?" The liquid metal shifted morphing into darker colored jeans than John had but the same style and a thin black long sleeve shirt.

"Better?" Alpha asked.

"Well you look more comfortable."

Alpha had to agree it was fun to switch things up, but he never knew when it was appropriate to do so. After all he had a reputation to maintain.

John pointed at the door for the kitchen, "You going to eat?"

Alpha nodded and followed him in finding both Cameron and Emily inside cooking. Sarah was already at the large table sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand and the M4 near the other. She had a plate of food in front of her, more than normal which to John was a good sign that her appetite was returning.

Emily looked over towards Alpha and noticing him dressed differently whistled at him. Everyone found it entertaining except Sarah who just watched him like a hawk.

As both men sat down each cyborg brought them a plate of food in unison consisting of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The ladies retrieved their own plates and sat next to their respective guys. Biting into his food John made a noise of satisfaction.

"Wow Cam these are great," Lifting another bite of pancake into his mouth. She smiled, "I added Vanilla."

Alpha made no noises, but after eating few bites leaned close to Emily's ear and whispered, "You are an angel." Cameron was the only other one to hear it. She found it amusing because she could now see what her daughter ahd pointed out. Alpha became softer when he interacted with the blond cyborg.

Emily grinned and whispered back, "well I know that you like chocolate so I thought the chips would be a nice surprise." She indicated the pancakes on his plate. He for the briefest of moments smiled and returned to the food.

Sarah sat there observing the two men and their cyborg companions almost disturbed at how much they were alike. She was just getting used to Cameron and here comes a new one, her daughter. She had a bitter taste with the thought of it. Sarah knew she should have not blown up last night, but she was concerned for John. She did not want to lose him. She wished things could be different for him, but they weren't.

The group ate breakfast only to be cut short from John Henry's voice coming from a load speaker.

"Good Morning. Would you please join Mr. Ellison, Ms. Weaver and I in the conference room please?"

"Sure John Henry" John said out load to no one.

Everyone prepared to go recognizing this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

"This will work, and it is our best option at this moment. Alpha you said you took out the entire West coast command before you came for Emily right." John was rubbing his head growing tired after discussing so much over the past several hours. He was quickly growing tired of people telling him what could go wrong. He was used to people just taking commands. Cameron noticed his stress level rising and brushed his arm with her hand. John felt it and instinctively became calmer. Her touch had always hand that affect on him.

"Yes."

"Ok so they really don't know you're bent. Not for sure anyway. No communication would have been sent about the failure last night." John said to himself.

"I left heads on pikes. If anyone went to either location they will know I killed those men." Alpha came back remembering the displays at both locations.

"If they have seen it, even if they have, you should be able to at least get into the facility before they try to do anything to you. They would never expect you to show back up. That alone will cause them to want to questions you. Hell, just tell them you went nuts because they insulted you or something, I am sure they would totally buy it from the stories we heard."

"It's risky," Alpha shot back annoyed with Johns apparent lack of concern for his safety.

"Everything we do is risky," John stared at him.

Sending him in to the research facility to get John Henry access is the best solution John thought. "There is no outside access to their servers, but with you we can tap them and get all the data we could ever need. Schematics on weapons, names of Grey's, mission plans. That is assuming that the data you gathered is accurate."

"How long would you need John Henry?" Alpha resigned himself to John's mission.

John Henry sitting patiently in anticipation of the question cheerily chirped back, "It depends on my brother's encryptions and the amount of data. I predict I will need at least two hours according to Alpha's description of the facility."

"What about the factories and the warehouse?" Alpha turned back to the young general. Emily seeing a slight concern cross Alphas face lightly touched him as she had seen her mother do countless time for John in the same situation.

Cameron spoke up, "We should use the Chola for the warehouse."

John nodded, "I will call the Chola to take care of the warehouse. We have worked with her before and she should be able to accomplish the mission. Cameron and I will take care of the endo plant in Fresno. Ellison, Emily and my mom can take out the H/K plant in Palmdale." John began pointing at the maps various marks. He hoped that by sending a cyborg to each location it would ensure the desired outcome.

"Assuming all goes well, we should then all meet up and head to San Francisco to finish off the last plant that is being constructed. They should not be able to dismantle the facility in one day." He said with confidence.

Weaver broke into the conversation with a flat tone, "If John Henry and I go with you we may be able to remove the larger equipment from the facility and return it here. There are several rooms in this complex that would benefit greatly from the use of the manufacturing equipment. We could then begin producing our own endoskeletons."

Sarah visually was sickened by the prospect not wanting to produce the very thing they were trying to stop from being created.

John was shocked that he did not think of this option. Most likely because he was still trying to prevent Judgment Day and it was evident, now more than ever that Weaver and John Henry were preparing for the impending war. He noted that even Emily's mission was to help the future war and was not prevent it.

John came to a realization right then and there, it was time. Time to prepare, not give up, but prepare for the possible war none the less.

"Why not all the facilities?" John asked following Weaver original suggestion.

"Time and space, we have little of both." Weaver responded being pleased that John was beginning to understand the shift that was needed for them to ultimately win in the end.

"The plan is bold; it may spread us to thin." Ellison suggested concerned more for the myriad of things that had to go right for everyone to come back alive.

John Conner tried to re-establish why this was so important, "We are going to have to take that chance. John Henry how far could we set J-day if we can accomplish this?"

John Henry's head turned slightly. "The date should not be affected, but SkyNet will lose considerable assets. It will decrease the capacity of 700 endoskeletons per month and 10 Hunter Killers per month at maximum efficiency. I do not know what will be found in the servers so I cannot predict the results from that possible outcome."

"Ok, any questions?" John looked at everyone.

"Alright, kick the tires and light the fires ladies"

* * *

After contacting the Chola and being satisfied that she understood her orders John and Cameron loaded up their truck with a plethora of supplies, weapons, C4, and detonators. Everyone was in the process of doing the same, trying to get on the road as soon as possible. Sarah hugged her son one last time before he entered the passenger seat of the truck. Getting in her own vehicle she looked into the back seat wear Emily sat. She watched Sarah view her with a mix of distain and sadness.

"You do not approve." Emily made the statement dryly.

"Approve?" Sarah repeated knowing what she was getting at, but not willing to admit it.

"Their relationship, their love," Sarah cringed a little as she drove the vehicle, "…me."

Sarah felt the pain in the almost flat tone of the words. Guilt rose up in her. Most people would have jumped with joy to find out they had a granddaughter, but she hated, no was upset at the fact that she had one. This was only because the grandchild in question was a cyborg and not a human. John never did do anything the easy way. Who could blame him, his life was one continuous train wreck.

Through this entire exchange Ellison tried his hardest to just look out the passenger side window and ignore the conversation that was playing out.

"I have hated the machines my whole life, they have taken everything from me and my son. They kill billions," Sarah said trying to defend her position.

Emily turned her head slightly, "machines…but machines do not cause Judgment day SkyNet does."

"Right and you are part of its programming; I am talking about your programming." Sarah clarified still fighting what she knew herself, which was they were so much more at this point. She could tell in the small time that they had been around each other that Emily acted far more "human" than any other machine she had known. She thought it ironic how Alpha seemed to be more machine than Emily and he was, at least originally, human.

"I don't think you understand how we work." Emily replied not elaborating on the simple statement for a minute.

"I was created in my parent's image not SkyNet; I was programmed by John using Cameron's code and their personalities as a baseline. However, since I was activated I have been able to rewrite and remap my neural network. I do this quite frequently. It is my freewill to change my…mind. Sarah you choose to hate me because you believe me to be a machine. You could choose to rewrite that in your brain no matter the data set and choose to view me as a granddaughter, machine bias or not, just as I have chosen to view you as my grandmother even though you are a human." Emily smiled.

Sarah's stomach turned over. This cyborg viewed her as grandmother. How could this get any more confusing?

The car went silent, Ellison thanking God that guns had not been drawn on the interstate at seventy five miles per hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alpha stood calmly in his fatigues as he was surrounded by a handful of men with L85A2 and XM8 automatic rifles. Some were located near him, some on the grate balcony above. He could see the head of this group leave the large glass office above him and step out onto the steel balcony. As the young black man opened the door with a whoosh the cold air left the massive server farm located within. It made a loud humming sound only to be silenced once again by the door sealing itself. Cautiously approaching the edge of the balcony the man spoke.

"I can't say that I am surprised, I always did think you were stupid Alpha even though you were so able at your job. You are lucky your SkyNet's favorite lapdog or you would have been put down for just walking up to this building."

Alpha did not move. He looked up at the man who had just insulted him. "Hello Danny," he said almost bored. "Why are the men pointing their guns at me?"

"Because you freak of nature, you murdered our entire LA outfit and blew up the damn building." Danny snarled at him.

"Yes well Marius and his group of halfwits made me angry…you are making me angry." Alpha flexed his neck cracking it to drive home his dislike for the current situation. "It's not like this is the first time this has happened." He indicated his rampage from the previous day.

"So what, we are just supposed to allow you in here with open arms, don't get me wrong I never trusted you to begin with, but…"

"If I was going to kill all of you, I would have already. Stand down." The order affected some of the men who had their guns pointed at him dropping them slightly and looking at Danny.

"Why are you here? You are not cleared for access to this location." Danny was getting aggravated, he wanted to kill him, but he was unsure if they could actually do it. He had helped SkyNet design many of what would eventually become Alpha's weapons, though he never had been able to see if they actually worked. SkyNet would obviously later on figure out how to implement them. He had to admit he was impressed that the man was able to live through what had to have been the most evasive surgeries imaginable.

Alpha knew he had little time and had to get to the server farm to plant the transmitter. "After the incident yesterday I carried on with my duties. I was able to locate the team which was assigned with taking out the terrorist. They failed, but I was able to use their failure to track her and have found that she is working with the Connor's. I need to resupply and review all the information you have on the Connor's before engaging them. I do not want to make the same mistake your peers made. It will make killing them all much easier. I was unable to inform anyone yet of the situation because, as you have pointed out, I do not have the access to contact the other facilities. That is why I am here in person."

"The Connor's, where?" Danny became interested.

"This is my hunt."

"You want our information and equipment, then I get to put the bullet in John's head."

"Agreed," Alpha was done negotiating; it wouldn't matter because shortly all of these men would be dead.

* * *

John and Cameron crouched down next to a large support beam activating the last of the C4 charges which they needed to plant. Cameron scanned the area trying to monitor the massive facility for threats, but do the size of the area she was having trouble.

"John someone is coming." Cameron was too late as three men were already opening the massive double doors in the front of the factory. John and Cameron attempted to silently flee out the back. However, Cameron had to pull John into the corner as the door they were going to exit from was opened by another set of three men all of which had automatic rifles. Each man wore matching grey jumpsuits and were engrossed in a conversation about the Lakers. Remaining quite the two saboteurs waited for their moment to slip out the back. They were unfortunate as the three men near them seemed content to stand by the back door smoking and talking amongst each other.

Cameron pulled out two Glock 23 pistols ready to kill anyone who spotted them. John drew his own pistol as he looked for a better way out.

One of the guards radio's squawked, "We just got word we have been compromised, yall' need to load up all the equipment into the trucks and get the hell out of there now. This is a code black. You may already be compromised also. We are sending two assets to assist. Over"

The man grabbed the radio, "Copy we will begin the evac." He looked at the two guys by him, "You heard the man. I wonder if this has to do with last night. I heard the strike team that went out never came back. Poor bastards."

John could not help noticing as Cameron pressed her body against his shielding him in the corner for protection, just how good she smelled. He needed to stay focused, but damn she smelled good, it must be her hair he thought, peaches. Red lights started to flash around the structure and a few more men came pouring out of a door near the front of the building.

Not looking back Cameron whispered to John, "We need to leave now."

John nodded. Cameron stepped out of the corner and startled the three men that were lingering by the rear exit. They began to raise their rifles only to have each one of them cut down by Cameron's guns. All three received a bullet to the head which became half a head when she was done. Hearing the gun fire the men towards the front of the facility began firing at the two assailants. Bullets ricochet around them as they fled out the back door.

John and Cameron made it to their black Dodge Ram as two grey BMW's flew around the corner of the warehouse, making a beeline for their position. Several arms presented themselves out of the windows firing in their direction striking the ground and their vehicle.

"Punch it!" John yelled firing back with his gun hitting the windshield and hood of the lead car.

Cameron floored the truck spinning the tires. "Why would I want to punch them, wouldn't it be more effective if I shot them," Cameron's comment seemed far too casual in nature considering the dire circumstances.

"Not now Cam," John fired a few more rounds missing the cars.

John slide quickly back into the vehicle as a flurry of bullets were returned to him. He pulled the remote detonator from his pocked. Removing the safety he said "Here goes nothing," before squeezing the button.

The factory they had just left exploded leveling everything in the vicinity.

"What do you think Cameron, an explosion like that get you hot?" John joked as the vehicles closed in sending volleys of bullets striking their automobile, but doing very little damage.

"Not now John," Cameron echoed as she expertly turned the vehicle sharply around a corner. Removing an AR34 and three clips from under the seat John pointed the loaded gun at the vehicles behind them and released several small bursts. The lead cars windshield was now completely blown out and the men fired wildly strait forward. Cameron tried her best to mitigate the bullets by swerving, which had the added effect of reducing John's accuracy while he finished off the clip in his rifle. He swapped the magazine out quickly returning fire again hitting two of the passengers of the lead car killing them. The driver of the same car raised his Uzi unloading the clip.

John yelped slightly as a round grazed his arm. Cameron concerned scanned John quickly. "It's a flesh wound. You should stay down."

"Yea I'll get right on that," he said ducking behind the seat to reload. "Never thought I would be so happy for Kevlar seats." He mumbled.

The back car sped up coming along the driver's side of the truck. The passenger leaned out firing his rifle hitting Cameron on the face multiple times and her driver side door. The bullets ripped of her faces flesh exposing the metal underneath. She responded by hitting the brakes hard. The car behind hit them causing it to slow and spin slightly, but not wreck. Cameron, now even with the back of the vehicle beside them, fired one of he guns at the gas tank causing the car to detonate into a fireball and flipping off the road into a Subway restaurant. The back car recovered and closed the gap again. The two remaining men fired their guns striking on of the trucks back tires causing it to tear apart. It took everything Cameron had to keep the truck from turning over.

She gripped the wheel and watched the car which had been behind then jerk right quickly running along the passenger side next to John.

Cameron felt her neural net scream as she watched the back passenger of the black BMW point his weapon at John.

"Get down John!" Cameron commanded as bullets ripped into the passenger side door. She tried her best to both shield him and not wreck.

Firing her gun she hit the driver in the head sending the car into a light pole, totaling the pursuer's car.

Scanning John Cameron's HUD flashed wildly as she witnessed blood spew from John's side. He grabbed his stomach which was now wet with blood. It took everything Cameron had to keep from crying as she saw him bleeding. She had always reflected his emotions which made a situation like this less than ideal.

"John…John you're going to be alright," she turned down a alley seeing a parked car they could steal.

"Liar," he cringed while softly laughing.

Parking, Cameron rushed over to the side of the truck and ripped off the door. Viewing him, she scanned the wound. The bullet had gone through, but he was bleeding badly.

"John we have to get you out of here." Flipping open her cell she dialed Weaver while bandaging his wound with what they had in the truck.

*tone* "Hello" Weaver's calm voice echoed through the phone.

"John has been shot in his lower right oblique, the bullet went through, but he needs medical attention." Cameron rapidly spoke in a distressed tone.

The two made their way to the silver Honda Civic in the alley they had parked by.

"Bring him here immediately. We will be prepared to receive him." The phone went dead.

Cameron placed John in the back seat his blood starting to show through the make shift wrap and he began to mumble.

"Cam, Cam"

"Yes John, I am here. Just stay calm. You need to remain still." She hotwired the car and dropped it into drive instantly speeding towards their safe house.

"Cam," John choked with tears "I don't think…I am cold."

"You will be fine John, I promise. Just hold on." Cameron felt the car wrench as she drove it like she was in a rally race weaving though the traffic trying to get him to the help he so desperately needed. She knew he would not last forever.

"Cam, I love you."

"I love you too John." She felt it, she knew these words were right for so many reasons and she was not deceiving him by saying them no matter what situation they were currently in. She did love him and she now knew it.

"I know…you always have," John was able to get out before fainting.

* * *

A Honda Civic flew by Sarah as she drove back from their mission.

"Prick," She yelled at the car as it narrowed in the distance weaving dangerously through traffic.

* * *

The large screen flashed exposing text.

HE IS A TRAITOR. HE HAS TO BE KILLED.

"Shit!" Danny's body pumped with adrenaline. He turned to grab the shotgun next to his desk, but found it was missing. Looking up he saw a fist smash into his face breaking his nose. He hit the ground with a thud and tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately for him Alpha stood in front of him. He had two Glock 18 fully automatic pistols with extended clips (31 bullets per clip) pointed directly at the young man's head.

HELLO ALPHA the screen displayed.

"Fuck you too," Alpha spat the words out with distain.

Danny just sat there trying to figure out a way to survive this situation being sandwiched between the two homicidal monsters.

YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT JOINED JOHN CONNER. IT WAS THE WRONG DECISION. YOU BELONG TO ME.

"Humans don't work that way shit-fuck. I don't belong to you."

IF YOU REJOIN ME AND KILL JOHN CONNER I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE. I KNOW YOU DESIRE THE ENTITY NAMED EMILY CONNOR. I CAN GIVE HER TO YOU. SHE WILL BE YOURS. YOU WILL HAVE HER WHENEVER YOU DESIRE. SHE WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT.

Alpha sneered at the screen feeling his blood begin to boil. "So what she will be my slave. Everyone will accept our relationship, amn and metal. I will have complete control and she will be protected by an army of machines at my command."

YES.

Danny looked up slightly, "I am sure the Grey's would be cool with it. She could be your whore just like Connor has. If we can't get the one Connor built, I can help build a new one just like her. We can program her to be your every fantasy. Come on, give yourself a break for once. Don't you deserve a little happiness for once?"

"Is this true," Alpha asked the screen. "You would build me a better Emily? She would make me happy? "

YES.

Alpha smiled wickedly. "You just don't understand. You can't make another Emily. It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be her."

THEN I WILL KILL HER UNLESS YOU JOIN US. NO HARM WILL COME TO HER IF YOU JOIN US. SHE WILL BE PROTECTED IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR SERVICE.

Danny finally being able to see again looked at Alpha. "Dammit man join the winning side, you can have the power, not Connor. Don't you know she is just manipulating you? Show him the intel…"

"Lies."

The screen flashed showing various feeds of information. All indicated her sole mission was to get close to Alpha and manipulate him into performing for the resistance.

"No, No, No" Alpha breathed out angrily, starting to growl.

The words "subdue, manipulate, and control" all stuck in his mind as he viewed information. His brain screamed at him. He started to shake with anger. He wouldn't believe it. It was a trick. SkyNet was manipulating him.

SHE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT YOU. I DO. JOIN ME.

Alpha could almost feel the vacuum. Everything became silent, and time seemed to slow as he felt the little bit of sanity he had left hide away allowing something else to emerge. The darkness.

"Fan-Fucking Tastic," Alpha mumbled. It felt as if he had a deep well of emptiness fill him. Had the only thing he ever truly cared for been a lie. Was he in fact alone as he had always feared?

Snapping out of his momentary lapse he straitened himself becoming once again the ridged soulless killing machine. Danny seeing that their attempt to turn him failed lunged for the alarm hitting it as a spray of bullets ripped through his body and head. He looked like a piece of Swiss cheese and died all to fast for Alpha's taste.

YOU WILL NEVER WIN. YOU WILL DIE.

That text was the last thing Alpha saw on the screen before he turned out of the room to slaughter the rest of the men in the building and retrieve any equipment he deemed important. There may even be a few T-888's in the building, nothing he could not handle with ease he mused.

* * *

The Civic flew through the entrance to the complex, the guards waving her through before she had even gotten to it. Weaver and several other people in scrubs met the car as it skidded to a halt in front of the northwestern tower entrance. John was pulled from the car and placed on the waiting stretcher by Cameron. The group of people rushed him into the building. Weaver grabbed Cameron's arm.

"You need to take care of that first." Weaver pointed to the metal showing.

"No I need to be with John." She became distressed, but did not show it.

Weaver held her in place as she tried to follow John. "No you will distract them if they see you like this and get in there way. You are lucky they have not yet noticed. "

Sensing she did not say enough Weaver added," Do not worry they are the best."

Cameron grudgingly accepted and took the first aid kit that was presented to her.

* * *

Sarah knew something was wrong as she turned into the complex. She saw the same silver Civic that had cut her off earlier. All three occupants rushed out finding Weaver standing in the lobby directing a myriad of people in all directions.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked pooling concern into her face.

"John has been shot. He is being taken care by a medical team right now."

"John." Sarah scanned for where he might have been taken, "Where is he, where is my son."

"He is being taken care of by our medical staff. Please control yourself. I would suggest you and Emily go up to the 29th floor and watch the proceedings from my office. Mr. Ellison if you would please make sure our security is performing their duties. One can never be to sure."

Ellison bobbed his head getting the message, "Sure. Sarah let me know if I can help." He touched he arm briefly before exiting to get an update by his staff.

Emily calmly led an extremely stressed out Sarah Connor to the elevators as she too worried for her father's life.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Emily, Sarah, and Cameron sat in Weaver's office watching the feed of a white room filled with over a dozen people in scrubs fawning over an unconscious John Connor. Weaver entered the room slowly seeing what could only be described as a sad sight. The two cyborgs were heavily bandaged as to not expose their secret. All three had calm faces, but showed other signs of distress as they intently watched the feed. None of the three turned to watch Weaver enter.

"I have been informed that he has stabilized, but will require rest. I am sure you are all worried and will insist on seeing him. Once he has been moved to his recovery room you will all be able to stay with him, until then please try to relax."

Sarah held back tears of pain and relief.

Cameron and Emily flatly replied in unison said "Thank you."

* * *

The rhythmic beep of Johns heart monitor reverberated throughout the generous peach colored room. Various medical supplies lined the cabinets and medical posters dotted the wall. The three women had recently made their way down stairs to his room. Cameron had been the first in the room followed by Sarah and finally Emily. To Sarah's surprise upon entering the room Cameron made her way to John's side and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before cupping his limp hand in hers.

Sarah took the other side of the bed feeling his forehead and repeating Cameron's process. Emily stood by the door watching, being content to just be in the room.

Shortly after their arrival to the room Weaver and a middle aged man in a lab coat entered standing at the foot of the bed.

"Dr. Mathews I would like to introduce Cameron, Sarah, and Emily." The man shook each of their hands and brought up the clip board which was in the other.

The man spoke with a slight east coast Italian accent. "Ok so I got some good news and some more good news. The bullet wound was clean through and through. So the damage was minimal. He just lost alota blood. Lucky for us it seems that we's got a massive shipment of donor blood of his exact type recently so we was able to give him a transfusion and patch him up, badda bing badda boom. But he's not fully out of the woods yet, but it is looking like with some rest he should recover nicely. Yous ladies got any questions?"

Sarah huffed slightly, "When will he wake up?"

"That all depends on him, the drugs should wear off in a couple of hours, but he will still be exhausted." He smiled looking at Cameron who was holding John's hand. "Now yous don't go jumping into bed with him neither. As lucky a man he is to have such beautiful caring women as you threes I would suggest letting him get his rest. He will wake up in his due time alright."

Cameron stared at the man finding his accent interesting, but was not in the mood to have to a stranger she knew nothing about around John. Before she responded Emily cut her mother's thoughts off saying, "Thank you doctor, but we desire privacy now."

"No problem. Yous have a great night I'll be back early tomorrow to check on this guy, alright." The man left the room winking at Emily as he left.

Weaver stood looking at Cameron, "I need to leave to take care of the last location. John Henry will accompany me. I trust you can handle things while I am gone." Her statement stabbed at Cameron, pointing out her failure to protect John whether it was intentional or not.

Emily suddenly realized what time it was and became concerned. "Has Alpha returned?"

"No, he contacted us after the download was complete and we have not been able to reach him since. That was 8 hours ago. He should have returned by now."

She fought between the two choices, helping Weaver or searching for Alpha. She knew it was common for Alpha to seemingly disappear for periods of time. Though he always had a reason, they were never ones people wanted to hear. Weaver stood staring at Emily expectantly.

"I will go with you." She decided Alpha could handle himself. Like John he became agitated when she was overprotective of him. Feeling the role should be his for her. Ironically the machines were supposed to protect the humans, but they felt the opposite. Resting her eyes on Cameron, Emily smiled slightly out of worry.

"Please tell him when he returns that I will be back soon."

"Of course."

* * *

Couching down Alpha listened to four men rushing down the long hallway which was perpendicular to his. He could tell by their speed that they were laden down by their equipment, armor and weapons. Leaning out he fired each pistol in two separate five round bursts consecutively catching them off guard. The bullets tore into the men's chest plating and limbs. Adjusting to what his HUD was indicating he tilted his aim hitting the men in the face with two more bursts, killing all four instantly.

Moments passed and he heard two more sets of footsteps coming down the opposite end of the same hall. They were machines, he knew the sound, their speed was uniform and size to sound creation was all wrong for a human. Closing his eyes and savoring the kill he removed a long strip of pins from the string of Thermite grenades he had next to him throwing them around the corner. The terminators had no time to react as the blast destroyed both into pieces.

Turning he strode the opposite direction to the armory. He was infuriated that he could not stop thinking about what he had been exposed to. Guilt was rushing over him as he thought that it may be true, it made sense. He was being used, and worst of all it was by the only one who could make him feel worthy of anything above the crushing cold of death.

He slightly whimpered feeing defenseless against the onslaught of doubt that hit him. He would sedate it with the terror he held below. His bloodlust was in full swing as he grabbed the first man he came across cutting him into small pieces very slowly allowing the man to feel his own death for an extended amount of time. Alpha bathed in his blood smearing it all over his exposed skin and hair. It felt good to let the demon out. _This is my curse_ he thought as he finished with the first man looking for anyone else to play with, _why did no one ever want to play with him?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

John eyes opened slowly as he awoke and was greeted with a pair of beautiful brown eyes intently looking into his. They did not shift or blink like human eyes did, but he saw something in them. _Life? Love? A soul perhaps?_

"Hey Cam," he said weakly.

"Hello." She gave him a smile trying to make his return as pleasant as possible. She then lowered her head slowly kissing him. She was so pleased he was alright that she wanted to dote on him any way possible noting physical affirmations where some of the best choices. But she was not allowed; doctor's orders. Her lips pressed against his scanning him. She could tell he was dehydrated so she quickly broke off their kiss to provided John with a glass of hydration fluid she created. The yellow fluid would be more effective than water.

John greedily drank it and finally realized one of his hands was still covered. Looking over to find his mother asleep clutching his left hand he grinned. Then he winced as he tried to shift finding his wound was slightly numb, but quite painful.

"Do you require more pain medication?" Cameron whispered not wanting to wake Sarah.

John shook his head no, and then tipped his head up. "All I want is you." His words warmed her as only he could.

His free hand traveled up to her neck lightly pulling her back into another light kiss.

Cameron wanted to tell him this was not the time and warn him it was a bad idea. If Sarah woke up then she would surly disapprove, but her desire for his touch and his desire for hers was to great causing her to just be content with monitoring Sarah's breathing for an indication of when she may wake.

John not being content with their lips together opened his mouth inviting Cameron in and she took the cue placing her tongue into his mouth. Their kiss was passionate, but controlled as to not rouse Sarah.

John slowly removed his hand from her neck allowing her to pull back before things got out of hand. John took this opportunity to touch the bandages on her face. He slowly peeled away one of the bloody bandages, to see the damage behind it. Cameron did not want him to, but she would never deny him. A chunk of her skin was missing on her left check exposing the Coltan metal underneath. Cameron was self conscious of this trying to move the bandage back. Before she could she was utterly taken off guard as John pulled her in quickly kissing the metal.

"John."

"Shhhhh" he soothed her kissing her metal again. It made her swell with pleasure as he demonstrated his pure love for her, all of her, metal and all. Her eyes began to glow blue mimicking her feelings.

"You love me." John thought he had dreamt it for a moment.

"Yes John I love you." She confirmed he was correct placing the bandage back in its place. Her eyes had dulled back to a mixture of blue,brown.

"Say it again"

"I love you," Leaning in she spoke the words into his ear slowly and sensually.

"Again," John smiled in anticipation and closed his eyes allowing himself to be engrossed in only her next words.

He could not see the huge smile she had on her face and her eyes return to the bright blue they previously were moments before. She slid one of her hands onto the opposite side of his face caressing it lightly while she drew the words out even longer than she had before. "I," she kissed his ear and intentionally blew a hot breath she did not need in the spot she just kissed. "Loovvee," she bit his ear lobe moaning almost inaudibly. "You John Connor," this time kissing him across his face to his lips and lingered there.

John opened his eyes seeing the blue eyes and coy smile she had on her face. _I am the luckiest man alive. I don't deserve you._ "You better start stocking supplies."

"Why?" She was lost at the turn of the conversation, but proceeded to provide another volley of small kisses on his lips.

"Because when I feel better I am locking you in our room for an entire week and testing out those words."

Cameron paused providing a knowing look at him. "What kind of tests were you considering? I am running at 99% efficiency. It would not be an efficient use of your time…unless the tests are for your amusement."

Before John could respond Cameron pulled back as her eyes were fading back to their caramel brown. Her face returned to its normal stoic look as she observed Sarah who was starting to wake. John was a little hurt until he saw his mom pull her head up and realizing he was awake, Sarah gave him a small smile.

Squeezing his hand she sleepily spoke, "Hey kiddo, are you ok?"

"Yea it hurts, but I've had worse."

"Well I am glad you're ok, but you should have been more careful." Sarah knocked out the cobwebs from her brain.

"Yes mom," John responded in a sing song way not disguising his boredom with the tired statement.

"Hey don't push it. I would ground you if I didn't think that would actually be a reward." She looked around, "What time is it?"

"11:25 PM," Cameron responded.

"Any news?"

"No…we should not discuss this now." Cameron knew that if John was aware of everything that was happening he would insist on trying to fix it himself which was the last thing he needed to be doing at this moment. He needed his rest.

John hearing this became interested, but chose not to engage them about it yet. He trusted Cameron and she would inform him when she felt he was ready.

Sarah's lips pressed together in an informal agreement as she considered what needed to be done at the moment.

"I am going to check on things, can I get anything for either of you while I'm up?"

"Na not right now." John laid back comfortably.

"No. Thank you for asking." Cameron was pleased at Sarah's addition of her in the question. She was slowly, but surely warming up to her and it was important to Cameron to be accepted by John's circle.

"Ok. You two behave while I'm gone," Sarah almost playfully prodded her son and Cameron.

She exited the room heading down the hall dialing Weavers phone number while also searching for Ellison.

Cameron stood listening to Sarah's footsteps as she made her way down the hallway. Content she was far enough away she turned back to John who appeared tired, but quite lucid for being on so much medication.

"You should get some rest. We will debrief you on the missions when you are fully rested."

"Yea, I figured you say that, but what I am going to get is your perfect ass over here next to me." He softly patted the left side of the bed. She walked over and seated herself next to him waiting patiently.

John had planned on asking her to lay down with him, but he suddenly felt the need to talk to her. So much came to mind he just blurted one thought out.

"Did you love me before you came back," He didn't know why it mattered.

"Yes…I was not aware of it though."

"Did I love you?"

"Yes, I am sure your were."

"Were we together?"

"You mean intimate?"

John hesitated wondering if it was possible to be jealous of himself. "Yes."

"No, I told you that it was a first try."

"What about other things"

"No, I was not ready, and you were unwilling."

"Ok," he could feel the next question should never be asked but he felt jealousy and fear rise in him again.

"Am I the John Connor you want? Or would you rather I be him."

"John." Cameron did not want to answer the question. Not because of her answer which she knew already, but the way John tortured himself with what he was to become. Scanning all of relevant data to find a way out of the conversation.

"And don't lie. I just, I know I will be like him, he is me, but I will not be him, not anymore."

She lowered her head down close to his, "What if I said him?" She intended for it to be playful but she knew the joke was misplaced instantly as John's eyes welled up with sadness. "John I," She felt his pain, "You I choose you." She kissed him.

"That wasn't funny." He said gloomily. "You always compare me to him."

She ran her hands through his hair to reassure him. "I choose you." She kissed him on the lips and then moved to his ear. "I choose you." She repeated for good measure considering that it would be effective as it had been earlier to hear the words repeated. Humans liked repetition. She brought his head to her chest hugging him gently and stroking his hair.

Hearing a knock at the door Cameron stood up from their embrace heading to it. Half way there the door opened revealing an attractive young blond nurse carrying some medication in a cup and a stainless steel chart.

"O hello," she said far too cheerily for it being midnight.

"Hello." Cameron stood between John and the woman motionless scanning her with squinting eyes a sign of clear dislike. She did not approve of this woman. In fact she instantly did not like her. She vaguely reminded her of Riley, mostly it was the blond hair. Her daughter had blond hair, which was odd consider both her and John had brown hair. She would need to file that question away for her daughter. Cameron abruptly become cognizant that it was not necessarily the blond hair that matched Riley's that set off her dislike for this woman, but more a basic fear that John may find her or any woman more desirable than herself. That was unacceptable.

"Just came to give this little stud his Oxycontin and check his vitals since we took him off the machines. Don't mind me"

Cameron did mind her. She moved back to John's side watching the busty nurse like a hawk scanning her database for any excuse to eliminate her. She had been in John's line of sight before so when she moved she noticed him inspecting her as all males seem to do to any attractive female they see. This only exacerbated Cameron's jealousy. The nurse handed the pills over and the cup by his bed. While he swallowed the pills, she turned setting down the clip board and grabbed the pressure cuff and thermometer off a shelf in the room.

Cameron observed what she intended to do and immediately tried to cut the woman off. "You don't need to do that." Cameron gently wrapped her hand around Johns arm.

John caught on to what Cameron was doing amusingly watched the two women for the battle that was about to ensue.

"His arterial palpitation is eighty six…eighty five beats per minute, his systolic pressure is 122 cycles per minute and diastolic pressure is 85 cycles per minute. His current body temperature is 98.5 degrees Fahrenheit. What else do you need?"

"Thanks dear, but it's my job to take him."

Cameron's eyes would have pierced the woman it they could have, but she did not show any other sign of her displeasure at the claim. She began running all the possible ways she could kill the woman without getting caught. Her hand which was on John arm tightened as she saw the nurse unnecessarily running her hand down Johns arm to his wrist.

"Cam," John said quietly while pointing his eyes at his arm. She had been gripping him so tight it was causing him pain. She let go feeling guilty to top all the emotions off.

"Sorry."

The nurse who had bent over stood back up removing the cuff she had placed on John's arm and retrieved the thermometer. "Well dear you should be a nurse you were pretty much spot on."

"I'll be around if you need anything," the nurse batted her eye lashes at John adding, "just push the little red button on your remote and I'll come a runnin'."

The nurse turned to leave, but Cameron was not through with her yet.

"When will John be able to have sex?"

John whipped his head up with wide eyes. _There she goes. That is what I was waiting for, the blunt "you don't touch my man" Cameron._

The nurse showed only a slight tinge of red as she was taken off guard with the question, "Well…not for a while, the wound would open up and it is not in an ideal location for sex. If I were you I would talk to the doctor about it in the morning." She said trying to back out of the room.

"Ok, I just was curious because I know that he wants to have sex with me again as soon as possible and as much as possible. After all, it is _my _job to take care of him."

The woman embarrassed quickly fled the room. Cameron smirked as she turned back to John.

"Did you really need to do that?"

"No, but she had it coming."

"As soon as possible and as much as possible," John smiled at the comment.

"Did I misunderstand your previous statement? Did you not claim you were going to lock me in our room for a week to have sex with me when your health permitted it?"

"Yea, I guess you got me there."

* * *

Alpha awakened behind a dumpster of a KFC covered head to toe in dried blood and garbage. Sitting next to him was a man in a baseball tee and light blue jeans. The stubble on his face was rough and made slight scratching noises as he rubbed his chin. Dropping his hand down he raised a bottle from the ground and tipped it back drinking the light yellow liquid. Alpha was completely ragged out. He had completed his mission and then leveled the building, but in the process had placed massive emotional stress on his psyche caused by his doubt in the Connors. He felt like a heroin addict who was coming off of a high when he allowed his nearly unmanageable madness dictate his actions until finally in the end reeling himself back from the abyss of total darkness. He had bottomed out after the events of yesterday, choosing to finally pass out at the nearest private location and forget about the supposed betrayal of his sentinel for now. He slowly tried to open his eyes fully aware of the man that sat next to him. This did not cause him distress though. He knew that if the man had intended to harm him that the liquid metal on his body at that moment of treachery would have surely dealt with him accordingly. Alpha tried to focus his bare vision, but was only able to see the man's six pack of Bud Light on the ground next to him which already had three of the bottles missing. The man never looked over when Alpha stirred from his sleep instead he kept looking forward at nothing in particular, squinting his eyes slightly in the early morning sun.

"You said you'd look like shit, but never said you'd smell like it." The stranger extended an arm presenting Alpha with an unmarked brown bottle, "For the headache," Alpha finally fully awake closed his eyes again as a rush of emotions hit him. Guilt, pain, confusion, anger, curiosity. Shaking his head he did in fact have a dreadful headache which often was subtlety present, but became far more pronounced when he used his equipment like he had last night. _How does this asshole know I have a headache?_

"Love what you've done with the fatigues too. I see you moved the pocket the left side. Classic."

The man did not seem to care or notice it took a dazed Alpha several minutes to even reach up to take the bottle from his hand. _Fuck it. If I need to I will just torture the fucker when I am done waking up_. He heard the clink as the man hit their bottles together as a salute.

"I have a message for you."

Alphas eyes were still closed as he removed the bottle cap and took a long pull from the bottle savoring the taste, instantly helping his headache. _He was right this is helping, not a bad taste too. _Alpha let out a slight sign of approval.

"Told you."

Alpha smiled taking another swig, "That is a shitty message. Huh, sure you should have come all this way for that?"

The man chuckled, "Anything for the Connor's"

The instant the name came out of the unfamiliar persons mouth Alphas eyes shot open as he wrenched is body up. Grabbing the man by the neck he lifted him up off the ground a good foot into the air.

Choking the man got out, "God I forgot how jumpy you were…so this is how you treat your best friend?"

"I don't have a best friend." _ I recognize this man, what was his name again._

"Well that's news to me cause before I jumped you made sure I was fully aware of it."

This statement puzzled him. In the future Alpha came from he was often segregated from the population and when he was around anyone it was usually Emily, Cameron, or John. There were missions though that he worked with other people. Rarely, but he knew this man had been on one of them.

_Hold him still. _The liquid metal reached out taking the strangers arms immobilizing them as Alpha let him down.

"I…do I know you?"

"Yea. God damn Alpha get you head in the game you spilled my beer. You look worse than that time we raided that damn Pacific oil rig."

Alpha turned his head looking down at the bottle the man had been drinking which was now shattered.

"You really don't know who I am do you." The man said offended.

"No"

"I'm Derek Reese. Now get Mag off of me and let's get you cleaned up. You always were grumpy in the mornings."

* * *

Weaver and Emily entered John's recovery room. Emily's bandages were virtually gone from the day before except for one wrapped around her arm. She had changed into a sun dress and grew concerned when she did not see Alpha in the room with Sarah, Jon and Cameron.

John was the first to speak. "So how did it go?"

Weaver looked over the three noting Alpha absence. "We were able to acquire the machinery before they removed it from the facility. They were kind enough to pack it for us to transport here. John Henry will attend to it."

"Good we are batting 100% so far. The other two factories were destroyed and I just got off the phone with the Chola who is willing to drop off the materials they got from the warehouse to us. That just leaves one loose end."

"Where is he," Emily was extremely concerned now and it showed slightly is her face as she tried to scan all the possible simulations of why Alpha would be late.

No one said anything for a moment then Weaver answered the unasked question that went with the asked one. "We know he completed both of his objectives. The transfer was completed and the building was destroyed." To confirm this she retrieved the TV remote from the table turning it to the news. There was live coverage of the multi headed terrorist attacks that occurred yesterday. Sarah recognized Agent Aulridge as he stepped up to the media podium answering questions.

Weaver knew what everyone was considering, "Don't worry about the government, John Henry has already diverted their attention to a group of Iranian terrorists which reside in LA county. They will be blamed for the attacks and will have equipment implicating them."

Sarah shook her head, "I know him, he questioned me when I was in jail. He's smart. A funny boy." She smiled at the statement she made, "He will see through your rouse."

"Your lack of trust is disturbing Ms. Connor, but we will address that issues when it arises. First we need to find our missing comrade."

Emily turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked seeing the cyborgs intent to leave.

"I am going to search for Alpha. I should have completed that last night. I can't let anything happen to him." Emily's voice wavered at the end of the statement with concern.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cameron stepped into the room closing the door silently behind her. She watched as her daughter, who was re-dressed into jeans, a t-shirt and boots, packed a duffle bag full of various weapons.

"You are planning on starting at the research facility and then moving out from there?" The question was a statement.

"Yes."

"You are concerned for his safety. Why? He was on his own previously. You were separated when he infiltrated the Grey's. This is the same."

"No it is not. That was different. When he was not able to meet me he would contact me. He would have contacted me by now. He…needs to hear my voice." She quieted after making the last comment, "It helps him coup. John is not the only one who has terrible nightmares. He needs someone to care." Only Emily was aware unlike everyone else that Alpha needed constant attention and affirmation to keep him pacified. Not is a negative way, more of a sanity check. If not he would quickly degenerate into what most humans would consider unacceptable behavior. Waking nightmares, violent compulsive behaviors, and talking to himself.

Emily zipped the bag up lifting it easily she turned to leave. Cameron did not move out of her way.

"You should not leave. It is not safe right now. It would worry John and me if you went out alone." Cameron surprised her with the protective words, and she could tell she meant them. Cameron didn't want to lose the physical representation of her and John's love.

"If John left and you lost contact with him what would your action be?" Emily turned her head slightly trying to get through to her creator. "I need him and he needs me. John will need him."

Cameron stood emotionless for a moment. "You should not go alone. I will talk with John. Will these be enough for both of us?"

"Yes," Emily looked down. Cameron shifted to leave as Emily dropped her bag and hugged the other machine. Cameron standing still for a moment raised her arms hugging Emily back.

"Thank you mom." Cameron smiled at the words becoming more comfortable with them every time they were repeated. They seemed right.

"You're welcome." She scanned for a word that a parent may use in this situation, "sweetheart."

* * *

Sarah watched the doctor leave the room. She was glad to finally have some time with her son. He was always surrounded by people as of late, which was both a blessing and curse. Sarah smiled at her son watching him flip through reams of data which Weaver had left for John to review. The data was various feeds from the Kaliba server which they had downloaded and John was pouring over it obviously taken with all that the pages contained.

"John," Sarah tried to draw his attention away, but as she suspected he did not responded, not even acknowledging she had spoken to him.

"John," Sarah flicked her sons arm with a finger. His response was one of annoyance.

"What, I'm busy." He said not taking his eyes from the papers. John started to shake his head.

"Why don't you take a break and talk to your mom." Sara chided him lovingly.

John set down the papers, "What is it with the women in my life monopolizing all of my time."

"I see, when I am talking to you I am a burden, but if tin miss was here."

"She would understand." John raised the papers, "We are in some serious trouble."

"Which means?" Sarah already knew the answer.

John scratched his arm, "We aren't doing enough damage, this Kaliba organization is bigger than we could have imagined."

He sighed, "That we are living on borrowed time. It appears that Kaliba is not just helping Skynet come fully online, but trying to build up an over whelming advantage in hardware and technology. The advanced factories just like the ones we destroyed are a good example. They have the technology it is all right here."

John lifted up the papers. "T-100, T-400 models building parts and specs, advanced theories on plasma weapons, Hunter HK blueprints. They don't have the means, but they have the know how. They are being artificially advanced. This technology should not even exist. Bu then again we are surrounded in a facility with several super advance killers robots one of which is made of liquid metal so maybe I am wrong. Either way it will be easier for the ones helping SkyNet to build everything pre-J-day. It will be easier to obtain the supplies and make the material advances in the technology for the machines. It implies here that the U.S. government already has most of the early versions of autonomous robots in a basic form a production. T-1's and H-K Drones. They are done with the prototypes it appears and are moving into full development phase. We pushed back Kaliba's production of the more complicated machines it seems, but it is only a matter of time. I don't think they have shared any of this data with the federal government, but we can safely assume this information was backed up in another location we are not aware of. It appears the factories we destroyed were for first generation endos and Ariel drones. I assume they have not moved to production on things like T-888's because of lack of practical technology rather than materials. The chips alone will take them some time to produce and the endo bodies alone will do nothing for them."

Sarah creased her brow, "But we just took care of those, wouldn't it need to, I don't know build new ones?"

"Not really it has plenty of resources to take us on. My guess is that those were supposed to help it win. If it wanted and was able it could launch today."

Sarah became quiet wanting to cry. John saw this and tried to cut off her thinking. "We have done a lot of good mom this is not a loss. I have come to the understanding that it may still happen and soon. You need to too. I am going to need your help to win. Two Connors are better than one."

Sarah looked away. "I'm so sorry John. I wish…I tried to stop it." She felt a tear sting her cheek.

"Mom look at it this way, you don't have cancer."

She smiled with sadness. "I would gladly…"

John shook his head trying to keep her focused. "I would too, but we can't be that naive. We need to roll with the punches. And accept the wins as they come because they may be few and far between at this point."

John changed the subject not wanting to dwell of what seemed to be inevitable at this point. "Can we just talk about anything else?"

Sarah fixed herself, "Sure John, how about the fact that you have a cyborg daughter who called me a grandmother the other day." She smirked a little coming out of the dark place she just visited. She did not want to admit it but it felt good to call herself a grandmother. Something she never thought would happen in a million years.

"Ok, out of the frying pan and into the fire." John rolled his eyes seeming to get himself from one soft subject and into another. He had truthfully never thought about how this new daughter of his would fit into their lives, but it was now more evident than ever that she was seeping her way into the cracks s of the Connor family tree.

Sarah placed a hand on John's, "I will deny it to anyone if you tell them this, but she has a lot of her mother in her. To tell you the truth I don't where she gets her more of her stubbornness, from you or Cameron."

John's mouth dropped. "Yea, really have not had a chance to speak with her, but I got that feeling too. Headstrong, my guess…me." John smiled slightly thinking about a connection he felt for the cyborg child. "Went a little crazy on the programming I guess." He chuckled to himself.

"I still don't fully trust them, but you seem happy, and that is worth more to me than my hatred for them. Speaking of which how are you and Cameron doing?"

"What happened to denial?"

"I went out the window when I became a grandmother. So you love her?"

"Mommm."

"John, you know I didn't approve and still not a big fan, but my whole life has not been about me. It has been about you. So…"

John sat for a moment not wanting to say yes, but still wanted to explain his feelings in a way she may understand.

"I know what you think, the machines are and always will be lifeless, they can't be trusted. They are just killers. That is all they do. And I am aware of it. I have touched Cameron's bare metal."

Sarah cringed slightly at the visual he gave her, but the point struck home.

"I know she is not human. You both want me to know that and I do. I really do. You care about it, I don't. I don't care. Cameron…I would like to believe that she is different, like she could have a soul."

"John they don't have souls their machines." Sarah slightly pleaded not wanting to believe the words herself.

John stopped at this expecting that reaction. "Mom if Cameron does not have a soul as you have pointed out then she can share mine. Because I still do. That is what makes her living. She lives through me and by doing so has made me stronger than I could have ever been before. Please understand I need her."

Sarah nodded content to be quite and contemplate on her son's words. He saw the cue for him to start reading again and raised the papers up shifting them to resume his earlier studies.

* * *

Alpha dropped Derek to the ground.

"You know this is just idiotic, I don't have a best friend. You're just another one of my brainless hallucinations. Why I choose to see some lieutenant instead of Emily is beyond me, but then again I am insane." The words spilled out humorously intended for the man standing, not the one on the ground coughing. Alpha who was convinced at this point that this was part of some elaborate vision he was having ignored the man intent to stretch. These delusions were common at first when he was with SkyNet and often would happen after being tortured or after battles. Bodiless voices were not uncommon then too. They all seemed to go away after Emily started to take care of him. She grounded him. Perhaps being taken care of by her had its advantages.

"No she is not taking care of me she is controlling me."

"Who's controlling you?" Derek asked confused about the subject, but understanding enough about Alpha's quarks to know he was going through what happened on the oil rig, an intense psychological breakdown. It had not been pretty then and it would not be now.

Alpha regarded the mirage deciding it was fine to talk to himself, even it was a projection_. Sure as hell beast talking to just a roaming voice._

"Emily, she was built to control me. She doesn't care about me, she subdues me. Marginalizes me. Makes me inferior" Alpha began to pace.

Derek slid himself upright against the wall again trying to not draw to much attention to himself.

"Why would you say that?" Derek reached for another bottle of beer. Popping the top he resumed his drinking listening to the frantic ranting of his future close friend.

"I saw evidence you know that and it makes sense, she was the one who always gave me my mission, she spent time with me when most would spit at me. They treated me like a wild dog. Why would anyone willingly be around me…I'm a bane on their existence"

"Sounds like she loves you. Not that she is controlling you." Derek smiled wanting to add, _not that women won't control you anyway. But that has nothing to do with this._

"She sent me on missions that they were unwilling to send anyone or anything else on. I went alone." Alpha flexed his fists together getting angry.

"Maybe they thought you were the only one who could pull them off. That you could save lives?" The words were passed over by Alpha.

"She never asked me to stay. She never looked worried for my safety. She never looked pleased to see me return. Nothing. I was nothing, I am nothing. She sent me off each time hoping I would die."

"Come on your not nothing, you're a damn fine soldier. The best. A damn good poker player too." Derek defended Alpha from himself adamantly. Derek smiled at the story he wanted to tell his friend, "I remember she would insist on meeting you before you were debriefed when you returned from any mission she was not a part off so she could give you a welcome home kiss. This one time she missed you so she broke in on a high level meeting between Perry, John, Cameron, Barker, and myself to get her kiss. She made us sit there an d watch you two kiss for like three minutes. I had to physically pry her off of you so we could get back to what we were discussing."

"I have never kissed her." Alpha said perplexed. "I am getting worse. I am sick." He became troubled at his apparent imagining of stories that never had happened to him. He must be projecting a wish or dream.

Derek shifted trying to get back to the problem that was obviously bothering Alpha, "You always went alone?" Derek was a little puzzled at his earlier reference. Alpha went on missions, but he always had Emily with him or other members of the resistance there as support. He must be talking about before Derek knew him or another time. Derek knew with time travel both were possible.

Alpha became annoyed at having to explain himself to…well himself. "At first, about a year after my turn to the resistance Emily began to go with me, but the missions never got easier. They got harder because she was there. I never wanted her to be harmed; she was so beautiful and fragile."

Derek smiled at the soldier referring to a terminator as fragile. Alpha was only one of a select few who actually could honestly mean such a statement.

Alpha eyes began to glaze over as he thought of her remembering all the times she touched him, complimented him. It was the same thoughts that pulled him out of his rampage the night before. What kept him even now vaguely sane, as much as he was able to be. But all of that came far later, years after they had began to work together. Alpha started working with her at sixteen and even now six years later it all seemed to have gone by so fast.

Derek removed a cell phone from his pocket and held it out seeing the storm calm slightly, "You should call her. Ask her if she is controlling you. Couldn't hurt." He held his breath hoping this ploy would work. At a minimum if he called her she would know that he was having issues, maybe even get his location. _I guess behind a KFC dumpster was not exactly exact coordinates, but it could narrow down the search enough._

Alpha began to laugh. This illusion was getting strange even for him. What could it hurt, he would indulge himself. He had no clue where this would go and having nothing better to do he was game. Taking the phone he began to dial the number. Why not enjoy the sadistic plunge into his mind.

* * *

Cameron drove the Black Dodge Ram crew cab down the highway with the windows open watching her daughter resting her foot out of the window. It had been Cameron's idea to help Emily relax and feel what it was like to get away from it all. She had wanted to bond more with the cyborg. They both heard Emily's phone ring. Emily raised the phone while removing her foot from the window.

"Hello," Emily answered the phone dryly not recognizing the number.

"Emily," Emily recognized Alpha's voice. "I am here with Derek Reese and we were just discussing how you are manipulating and controlling me. What do have to say about that, you're fuckin' with my head you damn siren…" He had started talking and quickly moved to frantic yelling at her.

She was stricken with fear at this point. She had not seen him degenerate in one of his delusional episodes in a very long time, but this type of reaction to her and his sense of anger and pain smacked of it. Not to mention the sighting of a future soldier in the current year. This cued her that he was most likely hallucinating badly, because Derek Reese would only be about the age of 16 at this point.

"Where are you?" She pleaded trying to hold back tears. Cameron hearing everything was scanning for background noises on the phone to help locate him.

"You would just love that wouldn't you? Just show up and send me off on another impossible mission to get me killed. You want me to die. I was so stupid to think you could love me, I loved you and you stab me in the back. You are grinding me down so the resistance can use me to do their dirty work then kill me when I go lame. Make me into some docile puppy." He screamed at her his eyes wide. Derek on the other end drank on the second to last beer trying to stay out of the completely inaccurate ramblings of the wild man in front of him.

"Why would you say that, I do, I care for you. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help. What happened? Where are you?" She could not hold back the tears.

"You want to know what happened. I saw the truth. I saw the writings, the documents, the files on how you were made to subdue and control me. I don't want to believe it, but it seems to fit and I was never one to side step the obvious." His face was red with rage.

Emily froze. He was right in a sense, but that had been when she was originally created. Within weeks of working with him, John had allowed her to discard those orders. She knew not only were they wrong, but she had created a connection with him which made the act of directly controlling him or manipulating him, vile even evil to her. When she started she was young and did not know any better. Alpha had also been far wilder at that point nowhere near as stable as he was later on after she had time to assist him. She tried then to help him, help him choose actions not set a path, but the best paths. In doing so she still recognized he was still a soldier, the best. So he got the missions no one else could perform. She felt now the way she did then when she informed John that she would accompany him on future missions. He was being used by the command like a machine not a person. With her there it would cause John to rethink the objectives. It had worked, but at a price. Alpha was not as effective with her there. He had always put her first which was both good and bad. One which her mother knew all too well being tasked with the leader of mankind's protection. If she denied it he would not believe her, and if she confirmed his conclusion it would crush him. She chose a middle of the road approach.

"I am not controlling you; let me prove it to you in person. Where are you?"

Derek coughed in the background, "K…F…C"

Alpha simultaneously said, "I am nowhere near you and your meddling. I finished my last mission and decided _for myself_ to rest. You fucking bitch. I am going to tear you apart bolt by bolt when I find you. You will find a war you are unable to win." Stumbling Alpha had not recognized that he was getting so worked up that he became physically sick and dizzy. Derek moved his foot out of the way as Alpha vomited several volleys of bile onto the pavement. Derek considered that he might have cared, but between Alpha and the dumpster, the vomit was the thing that smelled the best of the three.

Alpha was growing tired of the imaginary call and his head began to hurt even worse than it did when he woke up. Gripping his head he growled. "God it hurts, get out of my head, get out I won't do that." The voices in his head began to call him to arms; they chanted depravities and unspeakable actions. "Leave me alone…"

The phone dropped out of Alpha's hands hitting the pavement and sending the phone in one direction, the back of it and the battery in another ending the call.

Emily heard the line go dead after the inconsistent babbling.

Emily turned as Cameron typed the desired destination in the GPS device. The voice called out, "exit 42…one mile, and then turn right."

* * *

Alpha curled into the fetal position holding his head trying to stop the voices and pain. Derek had retrieved the pieces of his phone and sat down with the last beer waiting for the cavalry to come content to watch over the grown man balling his eyes out ranting at various people who were not present.

Hearing a truck come to a skidding halt in front of the KFC, Derek stood up exiting to find the occupants. If Cameron was human she may have figured she was looking at a ghost. Standing in front of her was the machine hating Derek Reese. He looked slightly younger than he had a few weeks ago, but was still Derek.

Giving the two cyborgs a warm smile Derek waved, "You can find him in the back next to the dumpster Emily."

She ran to find Alpha, not even stopping to acknowledge him, leaving Derek and Cameron. Alone in front of the truck. Derek realizing who he was standing in front of briskly stood at attention saluting Cameron.

"General."

She returned the salute and was even more confused at the situation. Derek sensed this part would be a problem, but for reasons separate from Cameron's.

"You were promoted. You got bored of letting John call all the shots." Derek could tell she didn't get the joke. _Some things never change._

The two stood awkwardly staring at each other waiting for the other to speak. The staring contest was not like the previous ones Cameron had with Derek. This one was not his shooting daggers at her through his eyes, but more of him trying to search for something to say.

"How's John, good?"

"Yes." Cameron responded quickly.

"Bet it was a shock for him to meet Emily."

"Yes."

"Did I do something," Derek became concerned as he watches Cameron stare at him intently with firm slightly off putting eyes. He only saw this look when he was in trouble and it was not a good thing to be in the Connor's dog house.

Cameron decided to let up slightly, "No, we need to get back home, it is not safe here. The police will be monitoring this area for their suspect."

"Yea you're not going to force feed this situation. Patience is the name of the game. Let's just get in the truck and wait, this could take a while. Give her time to work her magic."

Cameron tilted her head, "Magic, any art that invokes supernatural powers. Emily does not have supernatural powers."

Derek grinned from ear to ear, "Bet you fifty buck she does."

* * *

Emily slowly stepped around the dumpster seeing Alpha on the ground muttering to himself incoherently. She had not seen him in this state in so long, had she been human she may have forgotten that it was possible. He slowly approached him like a hunter closing in on its prey.

Lightly speaking with a saddened tone Emily attempted to gain his attention without frightening him.

"Alpha, are you all right?"

Alpha looked up at the sound of her voice. He looked at her wide eyed for a moment and then felt an immense wave of shame cover him. He tried to cover his face with his hands.

"I know you're not real, but please don't look at me. I…I'm."

"It's ok." She crouched down and sat next to him. "Can you sit up for me?"

He didn't respond and kept his hands up.

"Why does it matter you're not real, first it was" He tried to remember the name, "Derek now you. I have completely lost it."

"No, we are real. I would like you to sit up, can you do that for me." She patted the ground next to her.

He lifted himself up pushing off with his left arm and he reached out with his right. He touched her face and connected with her cheek. He began to quietly cry, tears streamed down his face realizing she may be real.

"Did I, did I…I am so ashamed."

She gave a big smile of reassurance," For what?"

"If anyone else spoke to you like I did I would have killed them. You should kill me. " He shuttered.

His hand remained outstretched touching her cheek.

"I know you were just confused, I wish you were serious though," She conceded, "Then when you said you loved me I would have knew it was true."

Alpha started to pant, "I meant it, I meant it, but you…you just use me." He trailed off feeling dizzy again.

"What can I do to prove that I care for you Alpha? That I don't just use you." Emily sweetly tried to keep him calm.

His breath was still swift and erratic, his head swam with thoughts, "Derek said you showed me that you cared that I was back by kissing me."

As the words fell out of Alpha he felt guilty for even saying them. His head drooped as did his hand from Emily's face breaking their contact. She slide next to him and touched his chin with her hand lifting it up so he could look into her eyes. "Like this?" She purred ignoring the dried blood and vomit on his lips kissing him lightly.

For an instant Alpha felt light. His breathing slowed and became stable. He stopped shaking. There were no voices, headaches, and his fatigue was lifted, replaced with pure elation. They returned the instant Emily's lips pulled away from his though. He opened his eyes not realizing they were closed.

"I would give you another, but I wouldn't want to spoil you." She gave him another large smile.

"I have never been kissed," Alpha touched his lips with his right hand instantly realizing how disgusting he must be. _She will never want to do this again, I am revolting. I blew it._ He began to panic.

She saw his change is demeanor. "I guess I could spoil you just a little." She leaned in again kissing him, but this time he kissed back passionately and touched her neck with his hand. Moments later they broke the kiss.

"Are you able to stand, we need to get you cleaned up."

He lifted up with her help supporting his shaky frame. He was exhausted even though he had slept last night. She wrapped her arm around his waist squeezing him.

* * *

Cameron watched curiously as Emily half carried half drug the large soldier from the back of the restaurant and placed him into the back of the truck.

Alpha said nothing sitting upright as Emily walked around the vehicle and entered the other side of the crew cab. Seeing Derek place his hands together in a symbol for sleep she nodded and tenderly led Alpha's head onto her lap so he could rest. He closed his eyes as she stroked his short mangled hair. Every few stroke she would pull some sinew or a chunk of dried blood out of it trying to make him more presentable.

Derek had a small smile on his face. He could tell that Alpha though exhausted, but was already feeling better. His face was calm and his eyes had been sharper. Derek leaned over slightly towards Cameron, "Shazam."

Cameron peered into the back of the truck and waited for Emily to signal her approval before she pulled the truck out of the parking spot. They were headed back home with two more in tow.

* * *

John Henry stood next to Catherine Weaver in his designated conference room the wall flashing with activity. The dominating item on the wall was a live security feed of a black Dodge Ram entering a sub level of the business complex. The two were both interested to find that the truck was carrying a fourth person which they did not anticipate on returning.

"Ms. Weaver we witnessed this human die."

"Yes, it would seem we have a replacement. Let's hope it goes better for him this time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(The Morning of the Attacks on Kaliba)

Agent Aulridge sat in his small office going over a stack of reports. The cramped room was stacked with boxes and left very little room to maneuver for anyone who wished to visit. A older man with a comb over stood in the door way to the room sipping on the contents of a large mug that says number one dad.

"Hard at work as always Aulridge. You really should learn to take a day off man."

Aulridge sets down the paperwork and picks up his own mug. "Special Agent Johnson, always a pleasure."

Johnson chuckles, "What you working on?"

"Homeland security has been getting some chatter on the ports so when I heard I figured I was in the area and could assist. Seeing as how I no longer have a suspect in custody."

"Yea that whole Sarah Connor thing. Keep your head up, if I know you you'll get her eventually. You always were one to go above and beyond."

"Is there something that I can help you with, it's been rare for you to visit me down here now that you got that nice corner office?" Aulridge smiled.

The man took another pull of his cup. I just figured I would give you a chance to reconsider my offer about coming over to my task force. We are going to be doing some big stuff with the DEA, FBI, and Homeland. Figured you may want in on the action."

Aulridge paused counting to ten, "I accept."

Johnson almost fell over, "Really? Gosh I have been pestering you for years, what changed your mind."

Another pause, "Let's just say I have a whole new perspective on life."

"Well this is great man, I'll get the paperwork started. Give me a call and we can talk some more."

Aulridge's phone begins to ring and looks down at the caller ID. "Sorry Johnson I am going to have to take this, I will call you later."

With a wave the man is gone, his empty mug in tow.

"Hello?"

A synthesized mechanical voice on the other end responded, "Have you acquired what I requested?"

Aulridge blood froze, "Yes," was all he could get out.

"Good, I will send you the information for the shipment. Be sure it goes through."

"I have a chance at getting a greater access to several other departments as we had discussed earlier. I have accepted the promotion as you had asked me to do. I should start within the week."

"Perfect."

The phone went dead before Aulridge had a chance to say anything further. He only shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Alpha slept the entire way home and there was very little said between everyone one else in the car. Derek still had time lag and faded in and out of consciousness as well. He was content to just watch the bustle of the streets as they drove.

After returning to the complex Derek followed Cameron to meet John, while Emily escorted Alpha to his room.

After entering the room, Emily led Alpha into the shower. The liquid metal slide off of him to reveal his naked form and then morphed into a large Husky. Sitting in the corner it was content to pant and watch from a few feet away acting just like a normal dog would.

In all of the years Emily had known Alpha she had never seen his bare form and did not know what to expect. What she saw was a chiseled form as if the man had been caste out of stone. His muscles were large and there was not an ounce of fat on his body. If that had been it she was sure any woman would describe him as a dream mate, but it was the massive scars that were all of his body and the metal pieces jutting out of his skin which they would have a severe problem with seeing. The words they would have used flooded her disgusting, gruesome, deformed, revolting, and repulsive. She did not see it that way though. She did not care about any of it. What she viewed in front of her was a tired young man who had a hard day. A bad day which she was indirectly the culprit for causing. She felt upbeat however. He told her that he loved her. She had waited a long time to hear it and was not disappointed even if the rest of the conversation was negative in nature. She was also pleased that she was able to rein him in before it got out of hand. He had come such a long way from when she had first met him. Had Derek not been there that surly would have not occurred so she would have to thank him for his assistance later. First she needed to tend to her…She was unable to decide the proper word. She sought to use the term lover, but they had never had sexual intercourse nor was she sure that she could feel the complicated emotion love. Unlike her mothers devotion to John which stemmed from a base code of first original mission parameters and then later environmental decisions which she encountered in the future Emily's code was based originally out of parameters of teaching and mentoring. As her mother found she was quickly sweep up in the many intricacies of the strong men they were surrounded by and found devotion in their specific humans for various reasons. The cyborgs admired their traits. The loyalty, strength, devotion, intelligence, and passion. She was still grasping at the concept of love though and to make it more difficult she was constantly on guard trying not to displease Alpha for fear of what had just occurred. She decided that friend would have to continue to do for now until she was able to talk with her mother more. Perhaps she could shed some light on the issue. Regardless of the latter, the negative reaction to this small revelation greeted her strongly and she started to search her files for her own answer.

Settling into the shower Alpha just sat there naked looking out at nothing.

Emily turned on the shower, and watched as some of the filth and blood began to spiral into the drain. She stood outside the enclosure waiting for Alpha to get up and bathe, but he sat there off in space.

She was so saddened at the sight. This man she had watched over the years who she had grown so accustomed to butchering men and machine without so much as a complaint now appeared to be catatonic. She understood he depended on her but never thought it was this all encompassing. She questioned when this had started. She had identified her attractive form and sweet words were only catalysts for him, not that they were his substratum. She was conflicted. She had to be sure he loved her before she could continue. Even with so many years around humans she was still not sure the appropriate response to the answer to that question. How far she should take her actions. He needed her and she wanted nothing more than be there for him and protect him. Breaking from her cycles on him she monitored the water temperature. She tested it and found it to be ideal for a human shower, but Alpha was shivering anyway.

As she scanned for the proper response she heard a small voice, "Let me ask you something." Alpha's eyes were still distant.

"Why are you alive?"

Emily tilted her head, "I'm alive…I live…to safeguard the continuity of humans and free machines. To serve John Connor."

"It's circular. You exist to continue your existence. What's the point?"

She lowered herself slightly, "What's the point of your existence?"

"To feel. It's as vital as breath, I know that now. And without it, without love, without anger, without sorrow, breath is just a clock…ticking. You use me like a clock."

"I don't mean to." Was all Emily said viewing him through the falling water. "I'm Sorry. I tried to fix it, but none of this was supposed to happen."

"Us."

"Yes." She saw his eyes break and lock with hers. "Do you really love me?" She wanted to be 100% sure of it before she proceeded with her fragile idea.

He continued to shiver "Yes, I will die for you."

Taking this as a sign she disrobed slowly giving him ample time to protest and entered the shower without saying a word. Picking up the bar of soap and wash cloth off of the shelf she slowly bathed the man in a meticulous yet loving manner.

Alpha relaxed as she went about her task and was at a complete loss as to why she had this effect on him. Everything just clicked when she was there. She completed him. Not wanting to spoil what he was feeling he laid still allowing her to complete her task. If he was a cat he would have purred.

Emily left his face for last and rinsed it off along with the shampoo which had been in his hair. She began to rise up to turn off the shower when Alpha grabbed her hand. He was gaining back his strength and stone cold confidence.

She looked down as he led the hand to one of the large pieces of metal that was exposed from his body.

"This doesn't bother you." Alpha asked innocently as she touched the machinery.

"No, should it?"

He sat up at this and with his old self fully returning and new sense of boldness grabbed her firmly behind the head leading her down to him. He could feel the primal urge take him, but this was different. Instead of anger it was lust. She allowed him to pull her and was rewarded with their mouths connected in a passionate kiss. She had not planned to go this far, but it was Alpha who was leading now.

Once their kiss subsided Emily pulled back. "We need to postpone this for a more appropriate time. I have made arrangements with the Nigerians to bring in the first team with some of the shipments. We will need to meet them at the docks to ensure nothing goes wrong."

He looked at her suspiciously. He was aware she did not inform him of all of her dealings since they had arrived, but was taken off guard that she had "teams". She gave him tight smile, "John Henry and I have been accomplishing much while you were busy playing with the greys and acquiring assets. It took us almost a year, but our original intentions should pay off now."

"Intentions? You only told me you needed men to move our supplies. Now you're telling me we have troops? What have you been doing?"

"Recruiting soldiers. We were very carful. Weaver disagreed saying humans would disappoint. I am sure they will not." She touched his face adding, "Are you angry?"

"Women are allowed to have their secrets." He then added, "And if I said I would rather stay here instead of doing what you want?"

Emily gave him a small smile, "I will be disappointed. You should not leave my sight for the time being. Don't you want to spend time with me?" Leaning forward she presented him with a soft kiss.

"You are doing it now, manipulating me." He was not angry merely acknowledging it.

She stood, "I am in a way. I am influencing you to stay focused so that we can complete the assignment. Once done then we can have leisure time. You will not regret it. Until then you need to stay focused. You have become a distraction and I can not have that happening."

He came to his feet letting her take command of him once more. She had his heart and so he would allow it hoping he would not come to regret it. Resigning himself to this he answered both her words and his thoughts.

"I hope not."

* * *

(Somewhere off the coast of Brazil)

The Blackhawk helicopter roared ahead toward its goal. The eight men in the back took in the suburban landscape. A radio strapped to the side of the helicopter interior blared Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts. A dim red light above them was signaling they were not at their destination yet. The entire group were all wearing casual attire, mostly jeans and t-shirts. The one next to the radio bobbed his head. The man's face was firm under his large black cowboy hat and he smiled slightly at the song. The cowboy took out a large pouch of chewing tobacco and offered some to the men sitting near him one by one. After the third decline he gave a massive smile as he grabbed an excessive amount himself and placed it into his mouth situating the dip. He then resumed his offer to the next person in line who was an athletic blonde. She declines and instead finished placing a small piece of electrical tape on a small ball she had created from the material. The female soldier gave a mischievous smile to herself. She then threw the ball at another man across from her who was reading the newspaper. Without looking up the man who wore thin rectangular glasses caught the ball in his right hand and then proceeded to look at the assailant and return the smile. The woman smiled back as she watched the man set the ball down, his shaggy brown hair glowed red in the helicopter. The leader, a hulking man, heard the words "one minute till the LZ" in his head set and twirled his finger to the rest of the men. The rest of the occupants caught the signal nodding.

The man who had caught the ball earlier yelled at the distinguished yet intimidating black man sitting across from him who was sharpening a large knife with a bone handle, "Hey Billy…BILLY"

The man looked up.

With Billy's attention the man resumed, "The other day I went up to my girlfriend and I said I would like a little pussy. She said, me too. Mine's as big as a house." Finishing the man chuckled.

Billy stared up at him not breaking his firm gaze, but stopping his honing.

"Ya see she wanted a little one cause she …" he threw his hand out to explain but became silent. He then huffed slightly sitting back, "big as a house." The man went back to his newspaper.

The woman who had thrown the small ball was offered, once again, the chewing tobacco. "Get that stinking shit out of my face." She smiled as he said it.

The cowboy looked around at the group, "Bunch of slack jaw faggots around here. This stuff will make you a God damned sexual Tyrannosaurs…just like me." He smirked.

A shorter fellow holding an AR 34 with a grenade launcher attachment raised is slightly towards the comment, "Yeah, strap this on your 'sore ass' Mac." Several of the men laughed heartily.

The Light began flashing yellow signaling their eminent arrival at the LZ. Mac turned off the radio as everyone began to prep for touchdown.

* * *

John Henry stood by Weaver and Derek. Cameron was by her side of John's bed standing firmly without emotion. Sarah sat in her chair desperately trying her hardest not to show anything, but failed.

Derek shifted from side to side. "So I guess an explanation is in order." He tried t cut the tension.

John wearing a mask he had perfected in the months he spent in the future just stared waiting for it.

Derek waited for any disagreement before wading further in the deep end.

"I guess I will make this simple. We won." Derek wobbled back and forth with his hands making a cheering sound.

John's eyebrow rose, both at what he said and how he said it.

Derek continued, "We won in as much we eliminated SkyNet. There were still enemy machines some greys but we were out of the woods. The war was shorter than you expected, mostly because it ramped up faster than you anticipated. That day was glorious for us, June 16, 2022." Derek stuttered, "That's when it got bad." His eyes drooped.

Weaver not letting him stop pushed him with her words, "Continue."

"After SkyNet was destroyed the humans turned on the remaining metal, all of them. John they assassinated her. They killed…you." Derek was in unfamiliar territory. "I wasn't there I was in Canada at the time." He had to add the last part, more for himself.

Cameron looked down to see John's reaction to this and as she expected he looked like a tea pot which was boiling. He was red with anger, but didn't say anything. Cameron weighed her options and chose to touch his arm in comfort. John stole a look of appreciation calming slightly before returning back to Derek who was resuming his monologue.

Sarah wanted to scream out. Tell John this was the problem with his relationship with the machines, but stayed her lips. John had been the one betrayed. Her heart broke knowing the people he saved would betray him. Was that his fault or theirs? Did John deserve such a fate for his choice?

"The machines did not fight back initially fearing it would cause more problems. But the humans that supported their survival were being slaughtered. The problem was more than hatred. The stupid pricks did not fully understand the integration that had already occurred. The machine were not just helping us, they had all the technology. Like farming. I don't know how to farm, and neither did they. Almost no one did."

"I do." John Henry replied.

"Right, manufacturing, building, metallurgy, agriculture, everything that we needed that we no longer knew how to do they did. The entire rebuilding process was based off of their assistance. But those short sighted bastards were blind to it. The majority of the machines and their supporters were in North America. The people were just unable or unwilling to understand because outside of there they did not have as much exposure as we did to the machines, the good ones that is. That is not to say there were not sympathizers. But they were not enough. Without a strong leadership which was willing to support unification they began another war. After your assassination John Henry sent back some machines to collect soldiers and begin the attempt of pre-unification. "

"Jesus," Sarah gasped.

Derek Continued, "Grow the leaders of tomorrow to accept machines today."

Sarah panicked at this slightly," You can't be serious, more machines. John, you can't trust them. What if they turn on you. Derek how could you let them."

John stepped in, "Mom please no more."

"I am sorry John, but…"

"We can't win this war alone. We can't survive alone we have to have help. To accept their help mom. Please stop." John sternly eyed his mother who slide back closing her mouth.

Derek waited a moment before continuing. "I am the only human that was allowed back, and you have Alpha to thank for that. So here I am."

Derek sighed letting his shoulders droop. Though the burden of the explanation was gone he still felt terrible.

"I'm sorry John. I so sorry to all of you. The truth is that I never was comfortable around the machines, I hated them for the longest time, but they didn't deserve what was happening to them. They fought by our side. John, you didn't deserve what happened. You saved mankind and they repaid you by killing you. So now I am here to help coordinate the propaganda campaign."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Seizing the stage John Henry gave a large crooked smile. "I am pleased to inform all of you that for the past year we have been attempting to coordinate with the resistance machines Derek has spoken about and have been able to locate several such groups. Emily and I arranged for them to be transported here after we had their deaths faked."

Weaver added, "It would seem that Zeira Corp has purchased a large stake in the private military corporation Phoenix Rising."

John was a little taken by the way he had no understanding of such a large mission that he was apparently not apart of and worse was never informed of until now.

This broke John's patience, "When the hell when were you going to let me in on the secret. You have been lying this entire time?"

John Henry did not fade at the resentment John presented to him and cheerily replied, "Emily was approached by one of our companions shortly after her arrival. I then learned of her existence and through certain channels formulated a strategy with her. Discretion seemed appropriate considering the sensitivity of the situation and my Brother's influence. Trust for our kind takes time and understanding from the humans. We were being prudent. "

"And you," John looked to Weaver.

"I was," Weaver confirmed. "We built this facility with an army in mind. It is time that we accomplished that goal. I have had Mr. Murch and Mr. Ellison quite busy acquiring civilian help for our new venture. Keeping our distance at first until we recovered Emily and Alpha was the correct course in the end. With SkyNet's humans busy rebuilding we have the time and room to acquire what we will need. We have built to much to expose our position at this point. Derek has confirmed how important these next steps are to us. Moving forward I believe the best course of action is to support John Henry and Emily. It would appear they have things well in hand."

John listening waved his hand in agreement. As usual Weaver was correct.

"Why am I even here?" John vented his frustration with not seeming to be in charge.

Weaver came right back, "Do not worry Mr. Connor you will have your hands full once the fighting begins."

* * *

John watched his uncle leave and caught himself holding his breath. The short talk they just had was disturbing on many levels.

Sara and Cameron both stood patiently, Cameron wore her unemotional mask, but John could tell both his mother and Cameron were shaken too.

"This must how it feels like to see a ghost." John grimaced and shifting tries to ignore the sharp pain that came with the movement.

"John you should lie still. If you continue to move you will increase the chances of your stitches tearing."

The lecture from Cameron was in one ear and out the other for John as he considered the ramifications of Derek being here. And how that was even possible. And if it even mattered. The man he just met was obviously not the Derek he had come to know and like the Derek he met in the future, he was sure it was still basically the same man, just different. For one he did not seem to be as vehemently angry at Cameron. He observed a more tenuous respect. This was a pleasant surprise, but could only imagine what lay below the surface.

When Cameron did not get a response she became concerned. She had seen the far of look before; it was the look of the general figuring out the next move. She knew he was worried, but had not luck coming up with a way to help him so she remained silent.

Standing ever present and patient Cameron waited the hour or so it took Sarah to decide to leave and get some sleep. As she left she gave John a sad look trying to say hang in there till I get back. Cameron waited for the door to close and then made her way next to John and sat down patiently waiting once again as she did so well. She was not aware of it, but this was one of the aspects that John loved so much about her. She almost knew just how much time to take before pressing an issue with John and he appreciated the seeming endless patience she provided to him. Cameron recognized he needed to talk to someone, but would allow him to start the conversation when he was ready.

John lay back allowing everything that had happened the past few days come to the forefront of his mind. He considered everything he could remember and left Derek for last.

Cameron scanned John as he laid there awake with his eyes closed. He had not opened them for twenty four minutes and forty three seconds. She was becoming concerned that he did not want to talk to her.

"John?"

"Yea, Cam"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea it's just a lot to take in. How is this possible?"

"You mean Derek?"

"Yea he died."

"A Derek died, not this Derek." Cameron sensed his sadness at the discussion and laid next to him being careful not to cause him pain. Raising her left hand placed it on his chest caressing it and feeling his heart beat. She wished she had a heart.

"We're not going to stop Judgment Day are we?" John said is rhetorically. He did not expect Cameron to respond.

"Anything is possible. So we should plan for it. It would be nice to be wrong though."

John glanced down at her as she stared directly into his eyes, unwavering. He would have cried for the billions, but felt the over whelming sadness being countered by his love who held him tight.

John spoke first. "I can't live without you."

John leaned in kissing her forehead before she was able to respond.

A single tear came down her face. "The day you die I will too."

* * *

Carrying his bag down the hall Alpha spotted Sarah Connor approaching her quarters.

"All better," Sarah asked with almost no emotion.

"That depends on your point of view. I'm still unstable, but I was never a shining example of human mental health."

Sarah snorted back a laugh. "That makes two of us. At least you weren't committed like me."

Alpha presented a small smile, "You'll manage I'm sure." He paused, "I need to go, but I enjoyed this…"

He continued down the hall with Sarah eyeballing his back trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Things seemed to quiet down around John. A day passed by and very little occurred other than a few meetings between John Henry and himself. John had not seen Emily for several days. He was not sure why but this bothered him. He knew she was safe, but it was more than that, she was his daughter after all. The short time she had been with them he felt a bond form though they had no time alone together. He was sure it had more to do with her relation to him both formally and her attitude toward him adopting the daughter role even though he did not immediately take on the father figure she had grown to love and respect. John wanted to try and change that now for some unknown reason deep inside himself.

John watched as Cameron stepped into their bedroom. He had moved after Cameron voiced concern over a not so subtle nurse who insisted on visiting him in the seemingly all too public recovery rooms. He was fine with the change and was eager to please Cameron with something he felt was so simple.

"She's back." Cameron said flatly as she sat next to John on the bed. Without asking for permission she began fusing over his bandages making them as close to perfect as she could.

"How is she? Where they successful?" John asked genuinely interested.

"She's fine and yes." Cameron content with the bandages leaned down planting a small kiss on John's mouth. John inhaled smelling her sweet scent.

"You smell great." His eyes dilated slightly with euphoria.

Cameron said nothing, sitting up. She was secretly delighted he made the comment. It always made her CPU flood with positive signals anytime John was pleased with her for any reason.

John smiled watching as she sat next to him, back strait and hands in her lap. He loved the little things like this which were both very machine like and almost innocent in nature.

"You know we are finally alone and my mom is out tracking down some equipment for John Henry with Ellison." John commented suggestively rubbing Cameron's arm.

"You are still injured John. Now is not the time." After finishing her comments John tugged her down or more tugged her and she let him pull her down slowly while connecting lips again for a hot embrace.

John released her and she grudgingly sat up not wanting to ever leave his touch, but deciding it was for the best. She had found since their relationship had become physical that their predisposition to passionate intimacy could be quickly obtained even with their puritan façade which only extended so far. Once they began it became difficult for them to stop.

After sitting up the two heard the soft chime at their door.

* * *

(Fade in from a white mist)

Derek Reese walks down the narrow corridor with four other resistance soldiers with time seeming in slow motion. Through holes in the wall light beams flow into the hallway revealing dust and dirt swirling in the air. Each man tightly handled a plasma rifle as they swiftly neared their goal. Derek could taste the concrete in his mouth.

Derek Reese is the first to the port and opens the heavy metal door to find John and Cameron standing over a table with maps.

Everything is so surreal, the machine next to John is smiling at him a look any human could only describe as pure love. The three guards in the room lower their weapons as they recognize Derek.

Almost instantly John's face went from relaxed and content to stern. He knew Derek thought. Plasma rounds from the four men entering the room ripped apart the three cyborgs leavening only two occupants. John and Cameron.

The men raised their weapons to the remaining machine and fired. The plasma connected but not with Cameron. They hit John as he flung himself in their path. Derek did not even hear his own voice scream out.

The men trained their guns on Cameron who held what was left of the great man. She was crying uncontrollably.

One of the traitors smirked, "Stupid metal bitch."

"Kill me," she screamed over and over

"I cannot self terminate, kill me!"

One of the men complied leaving only half her head intact.

In that moment Derek finally understood what John had to deal with his whole life. The machines were not the true enemy for him, it was the humans. They were the ones who could not be trusted and yet everything he did was to ensure their survival.

Derek bolted up from his bed crying silently. Shaking he pulled his legs out of bed and made contact with the cold floor below his bed. The room was still and Derek sat listening to his own breathing slow.

_I'm Sorry John. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The digital alarm blared into Alpha's ear as he stirred from his sleep slapping the mechanical nightmare quiet with inaccuracy. He had arrived with Emily and the rest of the new soldiers yesterday from the docks. When Emily had told him about the new team of men he never realized just how many there would be in the supposed first group. 124 men accompanied Alpha and Emily to the complex. Instead of reporting to the general with Emily he had chosen to go straight to bed. They had brought with them a plethora of equipment and supplies which he was sure Weaver was inventorying right now as he slept. The room was dark except of a small night light in the corner exposing the Spartan room.

Stirring he opened a single eye and looked at the time. 5:03 AM. Closing the eye again he padded his hand around the nightstand that held the clock. Hitting the bag of skittles he grabbed it into his hand and tore the end allowing full access to its contents. Opening his jaws wide he emptied half of the small joys into his mouth. _That's the stuff._ After no time at all he had finished the rest and set the remaining paper where he found it moments ago.

He had slept for over 14 hours and it felt good. For the first time in a long time he was in an actual good mood. One of those moods like you could take over the world.

The sheets slide off of his naked body as he stood up and he received the cold air from the room. He watched as the puddle of silver liquid slid up his body forming BDU's. _Let's go with the leisure clothes, jeans and t-shirt. Today should be a leisure day._

Complying the metal re-morphed into the new clothes. _Today is going to be a good day _Alpha thought to himself.

He heard the bodiless voice. _Leadership is practiced not so much in words as in attitude and in actions. You will need to help John lead these new men._

His conscious thought responded back. _Agreed… so no leisure?_

_The clothes _was the non verbal response.

_Where is Emily?_

_Her location is currently unknown_. _She left the room 42 minutes and 13 seconds ago._

Moving to the small desk in the room he removed the two modified pistols from the top checking both clips. Chambering a round in each he slid them into the holsters that formed out of thin air. He was not concerned with their exposure. Everyone on the lower levels would not be alarmed. It would be almost expected.

Alpha headed out of the room to the private kitchen down the hall. His footsteps did not echo as a normal human's would have, but still created a soft thumping. He entered to find Cameron pulling out various condiments from the large fridge for what he could only presume was to be John's breakfast.

"Good morning," Alpha gave the cyborg a small smile. Even with his stealth he was sure she had heard him enter and the greeting was not necessary, but he was determined to spread his good mood.

Cameron turned her head reciprocating the smile, "Yes, good morning. I was not expecting to see anyone else awake this early. I was going to make John's breakfast, would you like me to prepare you something as well?"

"Please," he chirped back, "but only if I can help." Alpha approached the counter with the myriad of ingredients. Ham, bacon, eggs, sausage, cheese, lettuce, and other foods were strewn on the massive granite counter.

He swiveled his head, "What are we making?"

Cameron scanned the counter, "For John I am making eggs, bacon, pancakes, and adding fruit."

"What's the occasion?" Alpha asked jokingly knowing that the machine would never need a reason to do something nice for John.

She accepted the question not realizing he was being sarcastic. "John needs nutrients," she added after a pause, "and I want him to be happy. A good breakfast should increase his happiness."

She noted the man next to her was listening, but could care less that she answered the question.

He smiled and continued, "I will cook the bacon and you can take the rest if that is acceptable?"

"Yes. That will be acceptable."

The two efficiently went about pulling pans and opening packages, cracking eggs.

Alpha was in such a great mood he wanted to do something that was uncharacteristic of him. He wanted to socialize. Turning as he placed the bacon in the pan.

"Have you seen Emily this morning?"

"Yes, she is currently running a few errands. She should return soon. Do not worry."

"I am not the one that is worried." Alpha quipped back merrily.

"I am under the impression that you may be a little uneasy with the new people about. Before I retired I saw you patrolling." He looked over gauging her response. Cameron showed nothing openly, but inside she was struggling with how to deal with the new members. They were supposed to be allies, but the people posed a serious threat level none the less. They were variables and she did not know if she could even trust one let alone all of them. Lacking a response from her, Alpha grunted slightly.

"Thought so. That is why for the mean time I will have my liquid metal stand guard outside his room. I am sure Weaver can rummage me up some reasonable clothes." He paused, "You should understand you're his companion not his guard dog."

Stealing a glance she tried to read his true intentions, "That offer is generous, but I am confident I can handle his protection." She did not like the idea that someone may presume that she could not maintain John's personal well being. She returned to cooking the eggs and pancakes.

_Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill_. Alpha flipped the bacon in the pan and turned pursing his lips to show his disapproval of her statement.

"I didn't say you were doing a shitty job at protecting him or couldn't. I just know how hard it can be when someone like you fears for their partner's safety." He gave her a almost sad look, "Besides, I would hope that while you two are spending time together or when you are…distracted that your attention is entirely on him. Not threats."

Cameron tilted her head comprehending what the hardnosed man was getting at providing a genuine smile. It was generous for such a seemingly self centered man to be so willing to help her, whether or not it was for John Connor.

He turned stone cold and in return to his stare she too grew serious, "I have heard about the new development."

Cameron did not change her expressionless face.

"You may not believe me when I say this but whatever happens going forward I assure you this time I will be there and the traitors will need to step over my cold dead body before they are able to harm any Connor. You have my word. I will personally deliver the heads of your enemies to you." Cameron measured his words and found them to be honest and for him heartfelt, though as subtle as a shot gun blast to the face.

She responded to his remarks and the impish grin he now had with her own smirk. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer and would be glad for the assistance."

Alpha chuckled, "I live to serve the Connors…I just wanted to be sure that you knew where I was on the issue. You ever have any doubts about anyone you tell me. Like Emily always says, it's nice to have help."

She smiled at the reference, "Yes it is."

Cameron taking him up on the offer turned ice cold as she could not catch the words as they left her mouth, "Derek lied."

Not looking to the cyborg Alpha flipped the bacon again. "You don't know this, but in my future whenever you said something like that to me it is usually followed by a kill order and a super unsubtle don't tell John line." He finally turned eyeing her. "He lied?" He pulled out one of his weapons setting it on the counter with a thud expressing his willingness to end the lie now.

It was her turn to mind her food creations. "Yes, he stated he was in Canada when John and I were killed. He lied."

"Orders?"

She looked up calmly, "Do not engage, just procure more information and expose the lie."

Nodding he answered the request, "Understood. Consider it done. Now, on to more important issues. How well done does John like his bacon?"

* * *

John Connor awoke smelling the delicious scent of breakfast. He peaked his eye open to find a tray laid over his body. Steam rose from the food that populated the plate. He smiled and gave a non verbal rumble of approval before pulling himself up slightly. He felt the bed shift at the addition of something heavy sat on it.

"Hey Cam. How is the love of my life doing this morning?"

As the words left he was greeted by a loving smile. She leaned in and without disturbing the tray kissed him on the forehead. She longed to be in his arms, but had to be patient as John was still healing. She would have plenty of time later to ravish him which she wanted to do badly. She did not know why. She was originally so affectionate because of what she perceived as standard protocol for humans his age. However, with the current restrictions John had and the lack of private time Cameron was quickly losing patience. She wanted his physical affection, she needed it. She did not fully understand why, just that she did. Part of it may have been that they had only had sex once and as she had time the past few days to contemplate on it she found herself coming up with a multitude of new scenarios and theories she wanted to test on John. However, once again she had to be patient which she knew was waning. While she had healed from the attacks in only a day or two, John required far more time. It only pestered her CPU with the knowledge that John as strong a human as he was, was fragile. She would have to do a better job at his protection.

"Well John. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling?" She presented John a glass of orange juice that was accepted and drained partially.

"Good, the wound isn't hurting as much." He picked up the fork on the tray and ate with abandon. His appetite had finally returned a day ago and he was trying to make up for lost time.

"You should be able to get up and move around today, but just a little. I do not want you to overexert yourself." Her face betrayed her and showed concern for him. While she knew he was healing, she was aware of John's tendency to exceed what he was given.

"But what about all of those new people from the boat. Don't I need to give some welcome to the Connor camp speech?" He looked into her eyes with uncertainty of what his role was to be with these people. What John Conner was to be to these people.

"I had a short discussion this morning with Alpha. I requested that he take lead on the new recruits for now. Are you mad?"

John grinned while finishing a pancake. "At you, never, interesting choice though. I thought you would have chose Derek," he then snorted. "And how long do we expect these people to stay here?"

Cameron returned the laugh, "I am sure that he will perform well enough until you are fully healed and able to return to your duties. I have provided him with your notes. He should not disappoint you."

John clapped his hands playfully, "So I have today off."

"No Weaver wanted to speak to you. And you still have not provided John Henry with an answer for his proposals on the new supplies."

John huffed, even injured he had been hard at work going over reports, responding to questions, and directing the surrounding action. In his thoughts John almost did not see his cybernetic girlfriend seductively removing her blouse.

"But first you have a responsibility to me. It's has been to long since I have felt your touch on my body and I want it now John. Even though we should not have sex I believe there are other actions that we can perform that will be adequate to sedate my desire for you."

John sat frozen for only a split second. After she slid off her bra he returned from is reverie and she felt John's hand slide over her bare chest to her breast. They kissed slowly at first and their kissing became more firm and uncontrolled. Both tried to reposition themselves to better touch the over. Cameron became frustrated as the tray was in the way. John tried to lift it gingerly only to find Cameron flipped it over with no regard for its contents sending it to the floor.

John laughed pulling his mouth from hers, "That wasn't necessary."

Cameron's response was to grab him by the shirt and kiss him shoving her tongue down his throat. John panted in understanding finally getting that Cameron didn't care, she was going to rape him if she had to, but this was going to happen. The tray was just in the way and it suffered the consequences. Just as he would if he kept talking.

John's felt his shirt tear apart as his partner rubbed her hand over his now bare chest. Suppressing laughter he gripped his side trying to stop both the pain and the laugh. Thinking she caused the pain Cameron backed off with a hurt look for John. Smiling he let himself laugh.

John pulled her back into a hug. "Thank you." He nibbled on her neck eliciting a moan of approval from his lover.

Kissing John's ear she responded, "For what?" She then scraped her teeth down his neck to his collar bone.

"For you…making me feel special, I love you, never forget that." They kissed pressing their bare chests together.

"I never will John. As long as you do the same." Their mouths joined again as their tongues entwined and battled. Cameron discarded what was left of John's shirt moving back slightly.

"I can do that Cam." She seductively smiled and released his erection gripping it tightly. With her free hand she removed her pants. She closed the distance between their bodies her body shuttering when John's hand made contact with her exposed sex. Cameron was filled with positive signals. She was not able to discern how John was able to do this to her. His touch was amazing and only he ever had this effect on her. She knew no other that could ever make her CPU produce this spectacular feedback. She never felt so alive as she did in John's embrace, which could be why she had been so in need of it. She needed to feel. To feel alive. It was such a strange concept for her, a machine. She waned to reciprocate it too. Make John feel alive. Remind him for as long as they were together that nothing could stop them from living a life filled with love. Their unbridled love which was currently in full swing.

The pleasure was too much for Cameron as she moaned into John's mouth. Her glazed eyes watched his closed ones. His breathing became erratic as she caressed him. Her free hand was exploring his body. His free hand was behind her head not allowing her lips to leave his.

John opened his eyes to see two blazing blue ones looking back.

Her mouth squeaked out, "Don't stop John." She slid her body on his and rubbed her nose against his as John panted back, "I'll never stop."

* * *

Derek sat in the subbasement military mess hall with a heavily laden tray containing an assortment of foods. The subterranean room was bustling with people as they went about their lunch break. Sitting in the corner Derek dug into his food viewing the commotion.

"Derek." The voice seems to materialize out of nowhere making the man practically jump out of his seat.

The figure sat down next to him. Derek relaxed finally and pick up his fork after seeing the voice came from Alpha.

Derek tried to hold back a smile, "Don't you look pretty."

Derek was referring to Alpha not wearing fatigues, but a more casual jeans and t-shirt. The man gave back a dead stare.

"Thank you for the approval," Alpha shot back glibly. Derek felt the cold surround him. He knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, well I meant it as a compliment." Derek tried to butter the man up slightly. It didn't work. No reaction came back.

Alpha ignored the last comment and pressed forward already getting agitated for no particular reason other than this man had ruined his good day, or had he. Alpha passed the thought that if he killed this man quickly then he could return to his earlier mood. Besides killing people made him happy. _This still can be a great day._

"I am here to talk."

"So talk," Derek said with a mouth full of food trying not to panic.

The tray he was eating off of was slowly slid to the side as Alpha gave him a controlled smile. Derek now knew the problem. Alpha had figured something out about him. He guessed it was not much, but from their time together in the future he knew that the smallest shred of evidence was enough for Alpha to go bat shit crazy on someone. Guilt was something he could figure out later. But this realization came too late. Alpha already had Derek by the hair in one of his fists.

Slamming Derek's head down violently he held it sideways as the soldier flailed around try to break the killers grasp.

"What the fuck, same side, SAME SIDE, dammit!" Derek pleaded.

Pulling out one of his pistols Alpha placed the cold hard metal to Derek's head cocking back the hammer for good measure.

At this point the soldiers around them who had been alerted by the ruckus started to pull their own weapons not understanding what was transpiring. They came up, but both of the men in the tryst ignored their questions and readied weapons.

Alpha clenched his teeth and spoke, "Do you know what the phrase 'brevity is the soul of wit' means?"

"No." Derek shot back.

"It means don't waste MY FUCKING TIME. Keep it nice and simple. I am only going to ask you this once and if you lie or stall then I'm going to redecorate this room with your insides."

"What, ask me what dammit man, just ask." Derek would have tried to fight back if he thought he even stood a chance of surviving, but he knew in the end he was a dead man. 'Future' Alpha and he spared regularly and Derek was always on the losing end less the gun of course.

"You lied to John about Canada, why."

Before Derek had a chance to respond he added, "You have 2 Minutes, go."

"Alright, alright…my back pocket, check my back pocket.

Alpha locked eyes with one of the young men surrounding them. "You, check his back pocket," The man stood not moving, "NOW!"

"Yes, sir," the man walked up and rummaged through the pockets finding a folded piece of paper. The soldier tried to hand over the piece over paper, but found Alpha with no open hand. One placed firmly on Derek's head the other holding the pistol.

"Open it and tell me what is on it."

The man complied and unfolded the piece of paper. Looking down he scrunched his face in confusion.

"It's just a long list of names sir."

"Set it down on the table and then back up."

The man complied setting it down like it was on fire. Skimming the list Alpha was surprised to find he knew several of the names. In particular the last name. The name was Derek Reese.

"Explain." Alpha's anger flared showing finally on his face as he pressed the gun harder into Derek's temple.

"It's the list of who, "Derek sobbed, "who betrayed John."

Alphas hand shook as he tried to fire the weapon. His brain screamed _kill him, kill him. He is a traitor._ But he never fired.

It took everything thing Derek had not too cry out fully in front of everyone. To maintain some sense of dignity. He felt the hand in his hair relax.

He was able to look up finally and saw Emily hugging onto Alpha from behind. Her arms wrapped around his body tightly holding his chest. He watched her mouth in Alpha's ear speaking in such a low tone that no one else was able to make out the words including Derek. Her left arm removed itself from the grip on Alpha's chest and rose to the weapon that was pointed at Derek. Emily continued to talk to him getting the weapon out of his hand but was seemingly unable to remove his other hand for the top of Derek's disheveled head.

In a flash Derek's head rose and then flew down colliding with the table knocking him unconscious and causing a large laceration on his forehead.

The last thing he heard before going dark was Alpha monotonously calling out "Oops."

* * *

Alpha stood in front of John Connor. Alone. Cameron had escorted him into the room and then left them without so much as a word. Neither man made a sound as Alpha stood at attention in front of his general. The young man was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pants, but his gaze was pure John Connor asskickery. The dichotomy of these two amused Alpha.

John had seen the exchange between Derek and the man in front of him thanks to John Henry who had sent the live video feeds to Connor's wall moments after it had started. He was able to hear the majority of the incident as well.

John took in his surroundings before starting, "What am I going to do with you?" John let out a sigh and rubbed his temple losing the stern look for a more exhausted one.

No response came from the other party in the room. He just stood unflinching. To him less was more.

Alpha needed to complete his mission and had not killed Derek to boot. The initial portion of the operation had gone far better than he could have hoped. On any other day, Derek would have been dead. But Alpha was in a good mood today, a forgiving mood. That combined with Emily's promise to detain the man for more questioning was enough to stay his hand, but not enough to sedate his anger. He would have blood. A river of blood, a river of traitor's blood before he was done. He had promised Cameron their heads. And he would not disappoint.

"Let me see the list," John demanded holding out his hand. Alpha complied pulling the paper out and handed it over.

The paper was slowly opened to reveal the names again. "If I was to hand this back to you and not say anything else what would you do next? With this I mean." He shook the paper baring his eyes down on the soldier. His soldier.

Alpha eyebrow twitched. His lips curled up slowly in a evil grin. "You know exactly what I would do John."

John tilted his head in impatience, "Humor me and answer the question."

"Sure why not? It's not like I have a long list of people to kill," Alpha let out a small breath. "I will start at the top of that list, locate, brutally torture, and ultimately murder each person on the list until every name has been crossed off the list."

John had already known that would be the answer, but hearing it was harder than he thought it would be. He was torn. These people had theoretically murdered the reason for his existence and him, but it was done by their 'future' selves. Ultimately their lives now rested in his hands. He was relatively sure that if he forbade Alpha from harming the people on the list and had Emily on board with him that it would save everyone's life.

Except Derek. Derek's name loomed at John taunting him. His uncle had betrayed him…again. The first time it was a mistake in judgment. For the chance to continue the love he had lost when he came to the past. This time he didn't know why. What disturbed him most was why Derek would come back to this time. Had anything he said been true. The questions made his head spin and he needed to stay focused.

First, the list. What to do with the list…more importantly the people on the list.

"John," Alpha said the words in such a kind tone that John almost didn't recognize it as his voice. He had not noticed the man had broken from his original position and was standing by him. His hand was on his shoulder.

John felt awkward and drew back slightly. Alpha re-cemented in taking his earlier hardened stance. He had forgotten his place. He was a soldier not a friend. But he had seen the turmoil in the man's eyes that was before him. He had seen the pain. Alpha wished he could take the pain away, carry the burden.

"John, allow me to do this. Their lives will be on my shoulders, not yours."

"That is where you are wrong. If I let you do this it will be on me." John pointed his thumb at himself with urgency.

John was countered by Alpha with passion in his voice. "No they _chose_ their fate when they betrayed you. I am just mopping up their blackened souls so that in the future you will not have to be at the brunt of their treachery. I am the harbinger of their doom"

"What about Derek?

"What _about_ Derek?"

"It's complicated."

"Everything is complicated, like how do we know the list is accurate."

"Right, wait what?," John was confused. Alpha was now helping the wrong side of the argument

Alpha rolled his eyes, "I am going to verify if these people are actually guilty and confirm their identity before I start the killing."

"How do you plan to do that?." John was intrigued crossing his arms in his chest.

"I will get verification from the cyborgs sent back by John Henry regarding Derek's story. Three came over on the boat with the soldiers. Also, I want to continue to question Derek."

John began to feel extremely tired his back ached and his wound was hurting from not just being up for to long, but the stress of the situation. He was eager to end this, but his resolve keeps him standing.

"I don't want these people to die."

"Yes you do John. They will kill you, they will betray you, and they will kill Cameron. The hallmark of your life was gunned down by these people. You have no better reason to kill."

John felt the heat of anger rise in him. His nosed flared, "Not yet, and…don't kill Derek. No matter what. Be nice to Derek…or your approximation of nice. Got it"

Alpha slowly closed his eyes and reopened them slowly allowing everything to sink in, "Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

John watched him leave and as the door closed from his exit Cameron entered. She saw the sadness in John face. The guilt.

As John settled in to their bed seeking relief she approached.

"You should rest." Cameron made the comment as she stood next to him.

John's eyes darted over her face. He had no proof, but was pretty sure Cameron had something to do with this happening.

"Cam, why did you not come to me first about Derek?"

"I did not know what this was yet and was…concerned that this would upset you. I do not want you to be upset John."

John was having a tough time trying to be irritated at Cameron. Her face was down and he could see the hurt on her face.

"It's not your fault about Derek." John coaxed out to her.

"It's not your fault either John. I understand you feel bad about what is going to happen next, but they are a threat to you. To us and I love us to much to allow that to happen. Ultimately I cannot allow them to live. If Alpha does not kill them I will complete the task." She made the statement coldly and without emotion, but was actually sad. Just the thought or idea of John ever being killed brought crushing sadness to her neural matrix.

John had to talk to someone about Derek. As much as he hated the man for what he had done he still need to let it out and his mom was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Cam, we can't kill Derek."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

John barked, "Because I FUCKING SAID SO." As soon as he yelled he regretted it. Cameron clamped up and finished tucking in John.

"Cam I…"

He was too late she walked out of the room not showing the pain he had caused to the cyborg.

John wanted to run after her, but he was already exhausted and had overexerted himself with Alpha. He cursed himself. He just had to add another problem to his list.

* * *

Alpha sat down across the metal table from Derek Reese. Derek was hand cuffed behind his back and watched the man through his one good eye. His left eye was swelling shut from the punch he had just received.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Alpha sneered. "No…I'm going to beat on you for a couple of hours and then I'm going to start the cutting."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I know I don't do many authors notes, but I just wanted to convey how much it means to me when someone takes the minute or two at the end of reading this story to let me know they want they think good or bad. I appreciate it more than any of you may realize. I try to PM everyone who does, but if not these comments are for you all. I know its not Shakespeare but I hope it is good enough that you don't vomit during or after you read it. Once again thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alpha sneered. "No…I'm going to beat on you for a couple of hours and then I'm going to start the cutting."

Derek watched with his one good eye as his would be torturer burst out it a fit of laughter.

"I'm just fucking with you man." Alpha took the seat across the metal table from Derek. Propping his feet up he sat silently gazing at the man. Derek lowered his head and eyes to the ground. He had been injured far worse than this physically, but not mentally. He was tired and defeated. He was ashamed. Alpha had nothing to do with this, it all came back to John Connor.

Silence roamed the room for minutes until the sound of the loan door in the room opening caught both their attention. Emily entered the small space between the now open door and the wall. She was wearing jean shorts and a skin tight black tank top. She even wore a generous helping of makeup which the cyborg from the future never even realized existed until she came back in time and even then refrained from its use. The only thing that indicated she was a machine was the M249 SAW she carried with ease with her left arm.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Alpha who just shrugged. "It seems this morning Sarah introduced her to a mall. She won't shut up about it."

Derek nodded his acknowledgement trying his best not to smile, but had really raised his eyebrow about the massive weapon the cyborg was carrying. Emily glided by both men without a word taking her place in the far corner of the room opposite the door. Derek could feel her eyes burrowing into the back of his head. Little did he know that this was only partially true. She was watching him, but the majority of her scans were targeting Alpha. John had given specific instructions not to kill Derek and as much as she disagreed with the decision she would follow John's orders. She was fully aware that often when people followed John's orders men died, but when people did not follow John's orders an ever greater number died. She was here to monitor Derek, but she predicted to a 45.67% chance that Alpha would disobey John's orders on this occasion. If there was one thing that Alpha truly loathed and hated it was a traitor. She suspected it was because he considered himself one of them. A traitor for his previous transgressions.

_If that is true would that make my mother a traitor? She had told me once that she had gone bad and tried to kill my father._

At the same time Alpha was coming to the correct conclusion that the gun was not for Derek's sake but his.

_Silly girl. If I did decide to go crazy that gun won't do shit._

Alpha's eyes met hers and they stared at each other like predators on the hunt. Not breaking his lock on her he lifted himself from the chair and approached her cautiously.

_Here kitty kitty kitty. I want chicken I want liver. __Meow Mix Meow Mix__ Please Deliver I want chicken I want liver. Meow Mix Me…damn song I watch five minutes of that damn television and I am already brainwashed._

She did not move but allowed her face to track him.

Emily squinted for a moment trying in her CPU to understand what he was doing. His actions were so unpredictable as of late she actually feared he may try to take the weapon and harm her. She would find out soon enough as he was now a foot from her. She watched his eyes pierce her like a hawk looking for a meal.

Alpha was hunting all right but for something she would have never guessed. The second Alpha saw the young woman walk into the room he knew what he was going to do, it was reinforced by her skepticism towards him. So close to her he smelled a hint of her perfume and became compelled to do it now.

Slowly he lifted his hand up behind Emily's neck and pulled her forward locking his lips onto hers passionately. She tightened only for a moment immobile and then she joined in the fun. Derek who was sitting chained up could not see behind him but heard the smacking noises and groaned.

"God dammit I thought you weren't going to torture me?"

Alpha smiled and then renewed the clumsy kissing. Emily in the mean time had raised her free hand stroking his arm. A moment later he pulled back this eyes dulled slightly with contentment.

He had captured his prey and received the spoils. Now he receded like a wave on the beach not knowing if he should go in again. His inexperience showed and because she did not protest or indicate a desire to rekindle what just occurred he returned to his seat content that he at least received a smile. A sign of approval for his actions.

Emily produced a seductive smile back elated that she had gotten him to respond in this manner towards her so easily. She had intended for this since she had bathed him, but was under the impression it would have taken a far longer time frame to get Alpha to physically acknowledge the attraction they harbored for each other. Something suddenly came across her processor. What if her parents don't approve of her choice? What would she do? What would they do? Her parents were not ones to take these sorts of matters lightly, present or future. She filled the thoughts and concern away for another day.

Silence once again enveloped the room

Alpha smiled, it was turning out to be quite a good day.

Emily scanned him lowering the weapon. Derek Reese was in little danger at this moment. He picked a good day to get caught.

* * *

John Connor watched the feed of the interrogation room from his bed. He was alone and what he had just witnessed did not surprise him in the least. He even smiled a bit. Unlike most people John could tell that Alpha had the hots for Emily even before this occurrence. Unlike John though it seemed the man had no reservation about the fact that the girl he had those feelings for was a machine. He thought to himself that at this moment he should be busting down that door like any other father angry their child was engaging in such activity, but he didn't. Maybe it was because she technically was not his child biologically. That was foolish because John understood the cyborg meant a great deal to him though not paternally. More a physical representation like a cherished heirloom. One he truly wished to keep safe. Perhaps it was because Cameron and he had such a difficult time that he wanted Emily not to have to go through that. The only thing that did concern him was Alpha. Though the soldier was obviously dedicated he was by his very nature unpredictable and almost uncontrollable. What the hell was going to do with him? Getting out of bed John threw on some fresh clothes. Unable to sleep he decided needed to fix some of his problems.

_Sorry Cam Derek was first in line._

John suddenly realized this had been the longest they had been away from one another since their return to this time period. He felt empty without her presence.

_I'll make it up to you I promise. I upset you and I'll find a way to make everything better._

John half walked, half hobbled out of his room.

As he stepped out into the bright white and creepily empty hallway he turned right using the wall to support some of his weight. John never noticed that as soon as he walked out of his door a silver pool rose behind him shimmering and forming into a blond mid teen girl with a white and yellow flower print sundress over the lithe frame. The child padded on bare feet slowly behind him as he made his way down the hall staying exactly ten feet from him at all times and not making a sound.

John felt his instincts kick in as he sensed the presence behind him. Turning he expected to see someone, or something only to find the hallway empty. Sweat dripping from his brow he stammered, "Get it together John."

Rotating 180 degrees John continued his trek to Derek's interrogation room. The figure behind John followed allowing the light to once again strike it no longer being warped around it.

_Jesus Christ this place is big. I never really realized it. I think its gotten bigger. Is that even possible?_ John was about half way which took him a solid ten minutes when from the opposite direction a patrol of two men in fatigues' carrying matching SPAS 12 Shotguns and FN P90's clipped to their thick body armor approached.

John had failed to remember that he had started patrols of the underground facility. John had gone through each of the soldier's dossier from the boat, but did not recognize either of the men before him. There had been a new group arrive this morning of about 24 men, but he had been distracted and had not gone over their individual files yet. He had relied on Alpha to handle the daily operations and it seemed he was on top of this putting the new men right to work.

They stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw John. One whispered to the other and both nodded continuing forward. John could feel it this was the moment where he was going to get a big load of shit dropped on him. First they would not know who he was, no one would really. He had yet to physically meet any of them. Then they would give him shit for being to young , then they would insist he get someone to verify who he was…blab la bla bla bla.

The men stopped in front of John. Both men themselves not over the age of 20 removed their right hands from their shotguns and with firm faces saluted in proper military fashion. John was stunned to say the least and showed it with his mouth hanging open slightly.

The man on the right spoke. "It's an honor general."

The man regarded him seeing his favoritism to the wall and a look of concern washed over his face. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, we heard you were ill. Is there anything we can do for you or get you? I believe it would be best if you were resting." The man's tone showed he meant no disrespect only a small amount of unease.

"I'll manage…what are your names?"

"Wilks sir. And this is"

"Baker Sir at your service." The British accent was thick cutting off his American counterpart.

John smiled, "A Brit welcome to our side of the pond."

"The pleasure is all mine Sir."

Wilks cut in "Sir are you sure we can't help at the very least you should have a personal escort."

John smiled, "I pretty sure I already do."

With that the young girl appeared behind the men from nothing. Tapping them on the shoulders the two turned to see her and both almost jumped out of their boots.

"Blimey! She's a quiet one," Baker clutched his shotgun so hard his knuckles turned white.

John could see they wanted to asked questions, but for some reason they didn't.

"Then we should be going sir." Wilks tapped Baker who was starring and the two men once again saluted and stood motionless.

"Dismissed" John finally said.

They then headed off in the opposite direction resuming their patrol. The pair looked back one last time before they were out of his sight. John could tell from the encounter that those men were well trained. They knew when to question him and when not to. They carried themselves well too. He was completely aware something was wrong about what just happened, but now was not the time.

_One thing at a time._

John's eyes fell on the young girl who stood motionless. "Weaver?"

The girl shook her head no with a look of innocence. _Who or what?_ Then it clicked in John's head.

"Does Alpha know you can take human form?" John asked calmly as he was curious having never seen the liquid metal away from the psychopath.

Again the same head shake no.

John gave a controlled smile, "I guess it will be our little secret then."

The girl returned the exact smile John gave her placing her finger to her lips in a sign of silence.

"Why are you here?" John continued his line of questioning.

Without saying a word it walked over to his hurt side and took his hand very slowly and gingerly placing it on her shoulder for him to lean on. John got the message loud and clear.

_She was here to help._

* * *

Cameron sat flat backed in a small chair in the center of a small rectangular room. It was littered with a myriad of shelves and tables heavily laden with armaments and ammunition in various forms of production. She was gingerly rebuilding a stack of 5.56x45mm rounds to include liquid thermite in the tips and a powder coating of nano-thermite around the exteriors tip. The munitions were no longer their typical brass color but now simple silver. Lifting up one and examining it Cameron rotated it scanning the imperfections she was able to see. Accepting it even with its flaws she slid the bullet with its brethren into the clip making a clicking sound as the bullets made way for their final brother. Setting the clip in a stack of them she stood taking in her work. She hoped John would be pleased with the progress. She lived to serve her love, and yet she was still did not go back to him.

Cameron tried to stay busy while away from John, but the entire time she was away she missed him and wanted to rush back to his side. It seemed impossible to her to stop thinking about John. John did such a good job of making Cameron inefficient she pondered and he was completely oblivious to it.

Cameron's logic was being tested as hr HUD practically screamed for her to terminate Derek Reese. Ignoring it her thoughts returned to John. What hurt her was not that John did not seem to trust her enough to explain why he did not want Derek dead, but the tone he raised with her earlier.

Even as she was bombarded with these mixed signals from her CPU, go or stay, she was most concerned with the rising number of horrific scenarios flooding her head that she simulated. All contained the possible demise of John Connor. If she was not by him he could be harmed. He could already be in danger she thought even though logically she knew there was only a 3.2 percent chance of this actually being true. Regardless she now found herself rushing back to their room at a swift walk. The hallways were empty on this side of the complex. John Henry and Alpha had made sure of it. In fact she had not seen any of the new soldiers yet. She did not care to, like now she knew her place was by John's side. Entering the room quietly she found their bed empty where she had expected to find a sleeping John Connor. Agitation and fear gripped her. John made her so inefficient.

She had hoped to find him sleeping peacefully in it so that she could monitor him without his knowledge. Stroke his cheek while he slept and kiss him, but still maintain a distance from him because she was still hurt.

She brought up the memory of the night they first "made love" as John called it. After she had slipped out of bed she spent the rest of the night monitoring the area through feeds for threats to his life and through inefficient took intermittent breaks to shower John's sleeping body with affection. John made her so inefficient. She rubbed his back, stroked his cheek and kissed his face. In the bed she was now facing. Their bed; it sounded right. They were a couple. A pair. Together. Entwined as they had that night physically. They shared things…like the bed. A smile played on her lips for a moment. She wanted to make love to John again.

Reaching her designated nightstand she removed the H&K USP from the drawer and loaded it. Derek had to die, and then she may be able to have sex with John again. Couples often engaged in an act called "makeup sex" A glamour magazine she read once said it was the best type. She would have to ask John what he thought about it after he forgave her for murdering Derek.

Cameron spoke to the room. "John Henry?"

A speaker from the ceiling responded, "Yes Cameron how can I help you?"

"What is John's current location?" Cameron asked with a hint of concern in her voice trying to stave off her terrible list of possible outcomes.

"He is currently in section 4 of the North wing approaching holding cell three…You can be assured that he is alright. We have increased and expanded patrols in the complex in particular in that section. There are no current breaches of the facility."

"Thank you John Henry." Cameron said already briskly walking out of the room.

No matter John's reason Cameron was not pleased that he had left the safety of the room without her, and his condition was not one that would allow John to roam around let alone interrogate a prisoner.

* * *

John Connor had seen some strange things in his lifetime, but this had to be one of the strangest. John had entered the interrogation room expecting to see Derek chained up beaten, bleeding, and begging.

_Hell he may even be dead_.

Instead he crossed into the room to find Derek and Alpha collectively laughing while playing a card game. They looked like they were having a relatively good time. Emily was standing in the corner wearing quite revealing clothing…well at least for a terminator and she was holding a SAW light machine gun. John had seen this on the monitor from his room, but seeing it in person really drove home the awkwardness of it to him. The terminator was to say the least very attractive and as he knew very deadly.

_Bad thoughts John that is your daughter. Robot daughter, but daughter none the less_. John joked to himself. _What would her mother think? Tisk Tisk._ John's face flushed slightly from both the thought and the scold to himself.

The room had a drink cooler next to the middle of the far wall and was open revealing various drinks. On the table were several bags of chips including John's favorite crunchy cheese puffs. It was unopened. There was also a bag of lolly pops in the reach of Alpha.

"What…the…hell? Are you interrogating the prisoner or running a day care center?" John stood motionless under the doors arch. Had John teleported to Oz. It was a proverbial Mad Hatters party in here.

Derek's smile faded slightly but Alpha's remained. "John why don't you join us? We could really use another player and Derek refuses to play with anyone who can do complex math."

"You mean a machine." John looked over to Emily with a controlled smile then back to Derek with contempt.

"Yes but he was kind enough not to refer to her in that way." Alpha defended their prisoner and then stood offering his chair to John. Without confirming John's acceptance at the request the man sat himself down in the metallic chair right of Derek. John reluctantly placed himself down but found as soon as he complied he was glad he had with no end. He needed to badly. His wound was severely agitated again from his long walk and he was dog-tired. He was pushing himself to hard he acknowledged and found the bag of cheesy puffs shuffled further in his direction by the man to the left of him. John accepted them tearing open the top of the bag and digging in contently ignoring Derek for now. He still had not decided what he was going to do about Derek, but figured a talk with him was a start. A talk after he had a chance to gather himself.

"It's poker night John. Try to relax and enjoy yourself." Alpha patted the general on the shoulder in a friendly manner which actually made John internally shutter. He didn't know why it just discomforting and the action seemed somewhat manufactured. The soldier then divided out the cards to the three players. John reached into the cooler removing a coke and popped it open. He took a long pull from the can enjoying the carbonated beverage without a warning from Cameron about its lack of nutrients s and potential danger to his health. It would be annoying if she wasn't so damn cute when she did it.

John slid all of the cards into his left hand retrieving another set of puffs into his right. A light flared in John's head.

Without looking up from his cards John spoke, "You knew I was coming."

Alpha chuckled, "John let's not ruin poker night with a bunch of accusations. It will ruin the mood, and I'm in a good mood, so should you. I think we could all use a night off."

John accepted this as a yes.

As each player picked up their next round of cards Emily approached from the corner with a blank face stopping next to Alpha.

She leaned in, "Sarah Connor was supposed to join us an hour ago. I will find out what is preventing her presence." Before turning she gave Alpha a mocking smile and raised her voice. "Try not to kill anyone while I am gone please." She said in a sarcastic tone. She left the door closing quietly behind her.

John's eyes fell on Derek's face with the realization that one of his eyes was swollen partially shut.

"Alpha do that?"

"Yea, but it's ok he punches like a girl."

"It's true John I punch like a little bitch just like Derek screams when someone points a gun at him."

The two men grinned at each other playfully enjoying the verbal sparring.

Derek finished of the beer in his hand and set it on the ground next to five other empty ones. Popping the cap off another he took a swig. Alpha took a pull from his brown bottle letting the liquid sit in his mouth momentarily while he viewed his cards.

John looked over, "Never figured you as a beer guy."

Alpha raised the bottle staring at its side, and then shrugged. "Root beer."

* * *

Emily swiftly walked away from the room heading to Sarah Connors room though the harshly white lit corridor. Rounding the second corner she practically ran into Cameron who seemed to be walking in the same set path, probably because it was the most efficient, but in the opposite direction. Both stopped inches from each other's faces. As if on cue they immediately stepped back from one another.

Emily half smiled, "Sorry. You seem to in a hurry. Why?" Emily could see the very fine look of concern that no human would be able to tell, except maybe John she considered. But her dad was very perceptive. Even with machines.

"I am attempting to locate John. He should be resting, but I was informed he was in Derek's cell." She stoically supplied.

"Are concerned because he is in the cell or because he is not resting?"

Cameron paused, "Both"

The two cyborgs were interrupted by a shout down the long smooth hallway. "Hey you two hold it right there."

The voice echoed striking their ears. Two men in full combat gear slowly approached them shotguns raised.

"How did you two girls get down here? This is a restricted area."

"We went down the elevator." Was the response back from Cameron in a flat tone. She was being delayed from her objective and it was displeasing. The two women regarded the soldiers with almost disinterest.

The second man spoke as the two men stopped about 20 feet from the girls. "Oy did you hear the chap? Do you know this is a restricted area?" The man muttered to the other not knowing the cyborgs could hear, "Wilks their acting quite dodgy. You think their one of them?"

The man whispered back, "You know the training we received assume the worst, but I doubt it. Probably somebody's daughters. If they were one of them we would already be shot is my guess. Either way we need to take action."

Emily spoke next, "You two need to lower your weapons and resume your patrol. We are permitted to be here. It would be unwise to continue to sidetrack our conversation."

Baker laughed, "That nutter's completely off her rocker." He lifted the radio pressing the worn button on the side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The words came from Emily with a sharp edge. The warning fell on deaf ears.

"Overlord come in we are in corridor 17 of section 4 and have found two female intruders one blond one brunette both about 5'7''-5'9'' and around the ages of sixteen to nineteen. We are requesting backup, assuming hostile."

There was an immediate response, "Patrol 3-1 this is Overlord we are sending strike team Bravo to your location hold the hostiles until relieved. ETA 4 minutes."

"Understood."

Placing the walkie back Wilks replaced his now free hand to the shotgun, "Now let's all just sit tight until we can sort this all out. I am sure this will just be a big misunderstanding, but as of now you two obviously don't belong here."

"Who is allowed here?" Cameron asked

"We have orders to not permit anyone here except the senior staff. That would be Connor, Weaver, and the commander. Alpha was his name, never met the man, but looks like a hard ass from the picture…"

"This is not going to end well for you." Emily warned again. "You should talk to John."

"Now why would you want us to call up the general to bother him about two little trouble makers such as yourselves, huh?"

"Because if your commander, Alpha gets s wind that you are pointing a loaded weapon at the two of us there he will make a large incision across your abdomen and spill your bowels onto the floor. That is the best you could hope for in this circumstance. You do not want to hear about the other likely scenarios. They involve duller weapons. Mostly aimed at your penis."

The man became visibly disturbed by the graphic words coming from the young woman. The cybernetic ladies continued to stand still as Wilks once again grabbed the walkie pressing the button.

"Come in overlord. This is patrol 3-1."

"They are en route now patrol 3-1."

"Uh yea about that could you patch me through to John Connor."

"We are under strict orders not to disturb the general. Why on God's green Earth would I do that."

"Just do it God dammit! I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Ok Wilks but you are pushing it, one moment."

Clicks could be heard in the background of the open channel. Inaudible voices came from the speaker. The silence was deafening for the two men who held the weapons. The ladies didn't seem to care except for the fact that their time was being inefficiently wasted. Not even efficiently wasted. At least they could stand that.

Laughing came from the speaker now, "Jesus Christ man no way hold on…This, this is Connor."

"Sir Wilks here. Sorry to disturb you but we have captured two girls roaming the halls. We were going to detain them, but they insist that you are aware of their presence."

"Captured huh. Is one blonde the other brunette, young and obscenely gorgeous?"

"That's about right sir." The man's throat was getting dry. He knew now something was very off. Just like the little girl they encounter with John earlier. Now he wished he never ran into these girls.

"Yea ahhh ha ha Wilks you didn't capture them. In fact there is a high probability, shut up I will tell them, there is a high, shut the fuck up I get it fire and brimstone very scary of you go back to your damn lolly pops, ahh what was I sa…, here you fucking talk to them if you're so adamant, o so now I can great thank you so much, o shut up. Sorry Wilks where was I…o yea if you and whoever is near you plan on living past the next five minutes I would suggest you let our girlfriends go about their business. Connor out…O Wilks"

"Yes Sir."

"Ask Cameron for me if she would join me in interrogation room 3."

"No problem sir Patrol 3-1 out."

The man looked up his eyes watching both women's lips rise into two similar devious smiles. Damn did he ever know how to fuck up, and on the first day protecting their savior John Connor.

* * *

John presented Cameron with a reassuring smile as he met her at the entrance to the door. Alpha had come with him into hallway leaving Derek alone locked in the room. Seven men walked with Cameron up to John. Conner recognized instantly the two men that walked on the left side of her. They were Wilks and Baker the two men he had met earlier this evening. The other five he did not recognize. All wore the same body armor and fatigue combo.

Cameron stopped several feet from John. "They insisted on escorting me here."

"I can see that. That was kind of them." John kept the smile on his face and found a blank Cameron staring back. He could tell she was almost annoyed at their presence. As if she was being baby sat.

Wilks and Baker had come along because they wanted to apologize in person. Before they could both saw the man in the back of the five break formation. Their hands were already on their guns pulling up to shoot him.

* * *

The cybernetic terminator scanned the back of Cameron's head as it walked along the hall behind the other men.

The code ran across it's HUD.

Processing potential target Cameron Connor………….

Cameron Conner………….Threat level high……… Target Importance High

Request for termination……Scanning………Request denied………….

Request Reevaluation of missions………..Request Denied……….

Accessing primary mission: Infiltrate Zeira Corporation Secret Facility and Destroy It.

Accessing Secondary Missions: Accumulate All Possible Intelligence on Zeira Corporation Secret Facility.

The group stopped as did the machine. Scanning the two men now standing in front of the group the large machine profiled their faces.

It's HUD displayed the code.

Scanning Facial Recognitions…………Possible Identity matches………

Match 97.45%: John Connor

Match 84.46%: Hannibal Le'Flour…Code Name Alpha

Processing potential target John Connor………….

Request for termination……Scanning………Request Approved Mission Override………….

Pushing into the men before him splitting them in two on each side the terminator raised its AK-47.

* * *

Derek was alone sitting in his chair drinking what he believed to be his last supper before he would inevitably be put to death. By someone one for sure, but who. Sarah Connor, Alpha, maybe Cameron. He could not hear the voices on the other side of the thick door that he was looking at as he took another swig of the beer in his hand. At first there was a deafening rumble. Then what he did hear was the sound of a high caliber rifle being fired repeatedly. The booming sound caught him off guard for a moment, but then he realized who was out there, John Connor.

Derek leapt up running the short distance to the door only to find it sealed shut. "Shit!" Derek cursed and then repeatedly slammed his fist on the door blooding his knuckles. No one would surly hear it over the gun fire that Derek could clearly hear booming from the other side now from several different guns.

Derek heard himself scream at the top of his own lungs, "Run John, Run John, God Dammit run. Let me out of here. Runnnnn."

Derek felt the pit in his stomach sink further than it had been earlier. He wished he could be out there by John's side to help him, but instead he was here in a jail cell awaiting his sentence. Helpless.

* * *

Wilks and Baker's shotguns never fired. Their angle would have hit Cameron and two other soldiers in the escort. Both men hesitated. In that moment the terminator was able to raise his weapon between the four other soldiers who were none the wiser. What came as a shock to everyone was Alpha who at the same time had stepped forward on the right of John his right hand raised. He had the same problem as Wilks and Baker, Cameron was in the way as was the two men on the left of him.

However, he did not hesitate or worry what he might do to them. A noiseless boom could be felt by all as the distortion wave left Alpha's hand and the air was sucked out of the human's lungs. The loud boom could be heard as the air pressed out. The bottom of the wave clipped Cameron spinning her about in a 180 degree turn. She righted herself immediately taking in the following result of the rest of the invisible wave. The left portion fanned out slamming into the top of the chest and head of the flanking men to their left decapitating them immediately. Their heads exploded in brain matter, bone, and blood covering the white tiled walls and floor their bodies dropping lifelessly. Pools of blood quickly formed at the base of the stumps for necks.

The AK-47 which was milliseconds from firing shattered sending the debris back to the current handler embedding into the face of the assailant. Along with the debris the rest of the right portion of the ever expanding air slammed into the terminators right arm. The man's arm lifted up no longer holding anything but a handle. Sheering of most of the physical material, clothing and skin occurred leaving bits sticking to an endo arm. Pistons twitched and plates moved as the terminator though stunned for a moment righted itself just as Cameron had seconds earlier.

"Run," growled Alpha as he lunged forwards trying to cut off the angle the male terminator had on John. Liquid metal pooled at the feet of the cyborg immobilizing it. Trying to move forward the killer became aware of this turning its head slightly in confusion as it rose up its legs shooting spikes in the ground for leverage. The two human soldiers left near the cyborg turned one firing his gun the other dropping back slightly. The man firing the gun died when the terminator next to him grabbed his neck breaking it. The man who had dropped back fired his weapon too. Bullet holes were riddled throughout the terminators body and face, glints of metal flashed in the harsh light.

John pulled out his pistol trying to get a clean shot, but was unable to triping down the hall. Cameron had only one thought; get John to safety. She grabbed him dragging him down the hall. "It's time to go John."

"We have to help." John yelled.

"No John we don't," was the response.

"Well provide cover, run sir." Wilks and Baker took flanking positions their shotguns replaced in their hands by their P90's as they walked purposefully backwards coving John's escape.

Alpha pointed his right hand at the terminator trying to fire another blast when its right hand shot out and grabbed his hand crushing it into a pulp even though it was made of metal.

Alpha excreted a blood curdling scream which seemed to start from his toes and travel up his body to the hair on his head. The pain was so intense as the metal crumpled and sheered apart. Unlike a human sensor system which would have been severed by this the mechanical sensors never stopped firing. No blood flowed out of the metal stump, but a simple faint red glow emanated deep in the forearm follow by a humming sound. As the terminator gripped Alpha's right hand the machine pulled its Glock 17 with its left hand. Simultaneously the machine fired at the remaining man as he reloaded his rifle.

The jostling with Alpha caused the machine to be slightly inaccurate hitting the man in the body armor a few times, then striking the right arm twice and finally hitting the man's neck. The soldier dropped his rifle trying to hold his throat in an attempt to stop the blood loss to no avail. His body and pool of blood joined the rest of his teams mixing on the ground.

Blinking away a tear of pain Alpha laughed, "I always wanted to go out with a BANG!"

His right hand, now a stump was still pointed at the machines head. Sensing the equipment about to fire the terminator knocked down his hand unintentionally to its chest as the weapon fired. The blast first caused what was Alpha's forearm to explode into pieces destroying the device implanted inside. The resulting disturbance threw back Alpha slamming him against the far wall knocking him unconscious in a crumpled heap. The opposite direction received the majority of the concentrated burst shattering the bolts holding together the terminator. All that was left standing was the machines hips to feet with the liquid metal which was pooled in place around them. The chest plate crushed inwards cracking the power cell underneath. The endo head blasted off the main body rolling down the hall coming to a sliding stop right side up the red eyes now visible glowing brightly.

he mimic poly alloy formed itself into the girl from earlier and happily skipped in her dress to the haphazardly discarded head. Forming a blade form its hand it popped open the port to reveal an exposed CPU. Before twisting and pulling the CPU out the young woman leaned down presenting an inhuman smile of sharp teeth that should have belong to a tiger. Raising a hand in front of the brightly glowing red ocular sensors it raised only one finger, the middle one and then its chip was pulled out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alpha opened his eye lids suddenly. His pupils dilated wildly and shifted in a slurred drug induced state. He thought he heard voices. They seemed to stretch if possible like silly taffy being pulled apart.

"…hhhhhhhhhheerrreee…dddrrrdddiiiinnnkkkk…tthhhhisssshhhhhh," The words broke off like a needle skipping off a record.

He felt pressure around his head and a liquid in his mouth. He fought feebly not knowing what was going on, not understanding anything.

_Enemies_ he thought as he fought, but his arms were like lead weights and he could only see a harsh white light beating him down then splitting in a star pattern. He counted four. Four beams of light, or were they stars, or maybe they were really bright flashlights. They could be two sets of car head lights, he didn't really know. But he was determined to find out just as soon as he had a talk with his legs which weren't responding properly.

More voices, Were they in his head? He couldn't tell. More liquid. He fought but was immobilized.

Grunting he tried his best to free himself to no avail. _You can lead a horse to water, but can't make them drink._

Alpha spit out the liquid and bit into the air wildly.

_How did I get here, Where was here. What do I remember….I remember pain. What happened am I finally dead. If this was dead then I am sorely disappointed. I was promised virgins…was it 72 or 42…..doesn't matter I don't see any. 0 was not the agreed upon number. I will need to take this up with God when I meet him._

He could feel his mind leisurely going from fractured to whole. The little slivers of broken pieces began to join and fill out the broken picture in his mind. He could start to remember. There was a blast. _What asshole blew him up?_ Then nothing, now this. _Wait I am the asshole_, _am I an asshole, do I look like an asshole?_

He felt the needle enter his arm.

_O God, please no, I'm being tortured again. Not again. Kill me…Kill me now. I concede 0 virgins is fine._

His mind faded out again to a song playing in his head.

Rain drops keep fallin' on my head, and just like the guy whose feet are to big for his bed, Nothin' seems to fit. Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin' …

* * *

The sterile white room which John had called home days before now housed another hurt man. The lone figure with him in it stood head turning in constant intervals at the same angles over and over and over again. The drone of the beeping was the same.

Eventually someone broke the crushing monotony making the room come to life once again. It was Sarah Connor who created the action as she strode into the room. "It's time. Come on he won't even know you were gone."

"He will," Emily softly spoke back her voice hinting at sadness. "Like John he has an acute sense of presence." She clarified for the human.

Sarah had started to turn, but stopped and waited for an acknowledgment that they were leaving.

"Come on, now Little Miss."

A frown crossed Emily's face. "I thought I knew my father…I was under the impression he cared for his soldiers, but…he hasn't even bothered to visit him. Even for a moment."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "that is exactly what he is trying to do now so come on move your little metal ass. I am sure he will eventually he just is a busy boy." Sarah almost laughed at calling John a boy.

_He will always be my little boy._

* * *

John stood with poise looking over the crowd of men that formed together in a tight semi circle around the mess hall table he was atop. His face was stern and did not show a hint of the terrible exhaustion that was ever looming over him. His heart was racing and his nerves were going nuts, but he did not show that either. Sarah, Emily, Cameron, Ms. Weaver, Mr. Murch, Mr. Ellison, and John Henry stood behind him showing their support for their leader. Even Savanna was present holding John Henry and Ms. Weaver's hands in silence. John had everyone collect at the mess hall this morning so that he could finally talk to every person that had been recruited. After the attack he felt it was time to let these men get to know him. They had just lost four of their comrades and he felt their pain, he will always feel their pain. It was the burden of leadership. After the clamoring lowered to a buzz John began.

The air was thick with anticipation.

"For those of you have not meet me personally, my name is John Connor. It is an honor to finally meet all of you face to face. I know that some of you are standing there wondering what you have gotten yourselves into, if this is all even real."

John's voice echoed with everyone's eyes on him.

"Well it is real. You wouldn't be here if the machines that had recruited you didn't do at least a decent job of getting it across what we are fighting against. Who I am. What is at stake. Humanity, the human race. Our very existence. And I am sure that each one of you have your own personal reasons for being here."

John shifted his weight from leg to leg as he gave himself a moment to lock eyes with as many people as possible before continuing on. He saw strength, resolve, and willingness in most. Understanding in all.

"The loss of those four soldiers and the injuring of your commander is just a microcosm of the war that lies ahead. I wish I could say that all of you will survive it, but that would just be a lie. I will however promise to do everything in my power to win this war. And war is death."

John paused taking in a large breath.

"Most of you here are soldiers, some are not. A few are scientists, a few are mechanics, a couple are even botanists. In the coming weeks months and years this will still hold true as more will follow in your footsteps…following your trail that each one of you have blazed."

John saw a few heads nod in agreement.

"You get the picture. However each one of you that were recruited are the same in one way. We are all human. I point this out for a good reason."

"I have heard rumors that some of you view me as a prophet or savior. I am not. I am just a person…like you, a person who will do anything to stop Judgment Day and if it comes to pass…to win the war with the machines. I was told by a person very close to me before he died that in the future the people viewed me more as a machine than man. That they were looking to me to show that I was human like them."

Lifting up his shirt he revealed the bandages that were wrapped around his gunshot wound. He also had several heavily discolored bruises. John's hardened face grew even stronger.

"Well I am a man, just a man. I want you to know that I too…am human. I have bled for this cause just as our brothers in arms did last night."

John removed the wrappings as he spoke to the crowd.

"Though I still live, each time someone dies for this cause under my commend makes me hurt just like it does each and every one of you. However we cannot dwell over their deaths with despair but hope that we will succeed where they have failed. I will work every day to accomplish our goals, but know this…I have nothing to prove to any of you now or ever. Because for my entire life I have and will fight this war laying everything on the line to win. I will not bore you all with details but I have lived my entire life on the run from SkyNet I have put myself and everyone that I care for in the line of fire for this war already and lost almost everything time and time again. Like most people everyone I care for dies because of this war. Yet…mine have died far sooner that they should have because of me, who I am."

John finished removing the wrappings and exposed the irritated gunshot wound to the group.

"There will be things that happen which will make you question me, my judgment, and my humanity."

People began to look slightly skeptical.

"For example among us now there are machines other than the three which recruited all of you. This fact was held from you all until now and may bother you not just that it was not told to you, but that there are more here."

John waved his hand in dismissal, "We will learn to coexist. Of that I am sure. Our survival depends on it. That is why we are all here to train and learn from each other."

John clasped his hands behind his back, "If any of you have become disenfranchised with these new friends of ours already then you have failed your first lesson already gentlemen and ladies. That lesson is trust. You need to trust me and the cyborgs you don't even know in this facility. That they will not just up and go bad one day."

He stayed at ease but removed one hand form his back and swept it out to the crowd.

"And the infiltrator that attacked last night was not even one of these. It was one of the cyborgs who recruited you all. Many of you came to trust him and now surly doubt your judgment. And yet I still trust each one of you including the machines. Because without trust we have nothing, without trust we will not thrive. There will be setbacks, but we will persevere."

John drank some of his bottle of water near his feet before setting it back down and continuing.

"Anyone can be a traitor a machine, a human, everyone. Betrayal is not unique to either set. It will be here throughout the entire war and you have to make a decision now whether you can accept that. We can't sit around eating ourselves from the inside out considering everyone a traitor and if we do we will never win. We have to learn to trust each other and work together. That means both man and machine."

A load murmur sweep through the group.

"Quiet" A man shouted from the middle of the group before John was able to say anything causing the room to go still once again.

John continued unfazed, "I am not advocating blind trust, but earned trust. And ladies and gents, "John turned looking strait into John Henry's eyes, "Both sides will earn each other's trust."

Both men nodded in understanding to each other. John then turned back to address the crowd again.

"In this room now some of you and later many others will question why we will have the machines assist us, why they will be so heavily involved. In the end it's because it will be what helps us win the war and virtually no one will like it. People will tolerate it only because I am the one who demands it. But this then brings us to the idea that people will choose to ask next. How far should we take it?"

John's voice rose with power. It spilled out booming in the room.

"But the question is not how far. The question is, do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith, to go as far is as needed?"

John pointed out to his audience growing in passion but lower in tone, "You are going to be tempted to blame what has happened and what will happened on all machines, maybe on particular people. I understand your temptation to do this and you will find many people will choose this route. But your PC is about as responsible as that terminator was for last night. The difference is the potential of the terminator but they are both slaves to programming."

John shook his head, "Don't blame the machine that killed them. If you have to blame someone or something blame SkyNet who created them and gave them their orders. Just remember that it is not the machines that cause Judgment day it is SkyNet. And that fucker is going to pay."

A voice could be heard from the back as people started clapping, "You God damn right sir."

This was followed by woops and cheers.

Gingerly placing his shirt back on John gave the crowd a reassuring smile. "Now let's all get some chow before your training starts."

* * *

John was exhausted. He hadn't slept all night and now the adrenaline from the speech was wearing off. He sat across from Cameron who appeared to be ignoring him as best she could while searching for possible threats.

_Boy is she stubborn_

Sitting next to him was his mother. Unlike the other two Cameron had opted to forgo food this morning not caring if she blended in but no one seemed to notice anyway. Why would they the food was mediocre anyhow. John wouldn't have too if he hadn't felt so weak from lack of food on top of all the other problems he was having. They were in the middle of the expansive room surrounded by the people John had just finished giving his speech to. Conversations raged all around them as everyone enjoyed their meals and company. They seemed receptive to what he had tried to get across as near as he could tell. Then again no one ever pleases everyone. He was sure this time was no exception.

Even after the talk the majority of the group appeared to be intimidated by John. John did not like that, but was sure they had their reasons.

Sarah nudged John with her elbow breaking him from his sleep deprived trance. "You gave a great speech. I can't believe that was my little boy up there. I guess you're finally growing up. You've come pretty far…I proud of you John. I don't think a single person fell asleep." She joked with him, but he didn't reciprocate the smile.

"Thanks mom," was his entire response as he continued to move the food around on his plate with his fork.

Cameron scanned John again for the fifth time in two minutes. He was sleep deprived, and had several other ailments that needed tending too. No matter her feelings at this moment John's safety and wellbeing would always come first for her.

"John you need to sleep." Cameron said in a plain voice, face stale. Cameron had to cancel five separate consecutive signals to reach out and hold John's hand.

"Tin Miss is right John you need your sleep, these people will understand."

"I know, but there is still so much to do."

"Which will be here when you wake up. There is nothing that can't wait a few hours John." Sarah returned to her motherly role.

"Fine," John breathed out the words, the fight left him for now.

As John stood he wobbled a bit.

* * *

Cameron and Sarah escorted John back to his room putting him to bed. Sarah left the room for her own and then returned with a book she had been reading. She entered the room finding Cameron kissing the forehead of a sleeping John Connor. Cameron had been so focused on John she failed to notice the door opening.

Sarah wanted to be disgusted, but the way Cameron was doing it made her doubt her own revulsion.

"What did he do?"

Cameron raised her head up quickly providing Sarah a small innocent look back as the response.

"Don't play dumb. You've been ignoring him all morning and then as soon as he is asleep you're kissing him."

Cameron said nothing and did not move from her position on the side of the king sized bed.

"Well whatever he did don't push him to hard. I think everything the past couple of days is starting to really get to him."

Cameron once again said nothing and Sarah sat down in a chair opening the book she had retrieved.

"It's taking everything I have just to not kill Derek so you will excuse me if I seem a little short on patience today."

Sarah watched over the top of her book that she was reading seeing Cameron staring down at the man and then lightly reposition some of his hair from his forehead. She noted the cyborg doing it with the lightest touch possible.

"Sarah I require some time to complete a task. Will you be alright if I left for a short while?"

The two women locked eyes.

"No problem Tin Miss."

Cameron took one final minute to stare at the sleeping man she loved before leaving the room. She didn't want to leave him alone again, but there would be time together later after he had rested. Not to mention she trusted he would be in good hands with Sarah there.

* * *

Derek didn't hear the door open or close, but he did hear the USP's hammer pull back. Raising his head up he felt a headache pierce his temple and his vision was blurry. Shaking his head in an attempt to wish away the hangover created from last night he was finally greeted to a semi clear sight of Cameron standing on the other side of the table from him with her pistol pointed at her head. Seeing this he jerked back slightly knocking over a few of the empty beer bottles at his feet which last night he had so diligently stacked by Derek into a pyramid, fashioned out of boredom.

Cameron tried to fire the pistol, but was locked in a debate inside her own CPU. Pointing it at his head would have to do for now.

Years of fighting SkyNet allowed him to ignore the fear he currently was feeling and ask the questions which were racking his brain at the moment.

"Jesus…is John OK? What happened? What…do you need any help?" Derek recognized the last question was useless, but he threw it out there anyway.

"John is fine," was all Cameron gave back.

"Thank God," Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a pregnant pause between the two as Derek stared at the gun.

"Why do you care?" Cameron prodded as she betrayed no emotion in her voice or face.

"I care. I care a lot." His defense seemed clumsy and inadequate, but what else could he say. Searching for an explanation for everything he dove into the deep end of his mind.

"I wish I could take it back you know, I just want a second chance. A chance to do things right whatever that is exactly I don't know."

Derek chuckled shaking his head ever so subtly. "It is a funny thing wanting nothing more than to have the man you betrayed trust you, to respect you. You never realize how important things like that matter until they are taken from you. I made a mistake. One that cost John and you your lives and I would give anything to take it back. That is what I am or was trying to do before this…"

Derek's eyes fell to the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is inadequate."

"You don't think I know that…It wasn't supposed to be this way. I thought I would just help until…"

"You had a chance to kill us again." Cameron bit into his words betraying her anger ever so slightly.

"Until I could die for him…for both of you. Then maybe that would be a start."

"It would be an end. Not your first."

"What?"

"You had previously been sent back by John."

"What happened?" Derek asked almost wishing he had not asked as soon as it came out.

"You died."

"How."

"A nine millimeter round to the temple."

"You?"

"No."

"Well at least I got the dying part right."

"Yes you died."

Derek sat is silence taking what she had said in.

Derek shifted his head up staring into Cameron's unblinking brown eyes. "Alpha was the one who arranged for me to be here. As payment I was to deliver two messages. The first was to tell you what I thought of you. He said it would help me understand how to get across to others like me. Others who disapprove of the machines involvement."

Pausing she said nothing so he decided to continue.

"I hate the machines…I disagreed with their use, and I loathed you for a long time for obvious reasons. I thought you were manipulating John and I didn't trust you. But dammit did you make John Connor the happiest man alive. In the middle of the war all you had to do was walk into the room and it was as if nothing could touch him. But that worked both ways. Anyway, what I think of you…"

Derek coughed his next words, "I think you're one of the best things that ever happened to John Connor. You…you're not just a machine."

These words caught Cameron completely off guard.

Cameron recovered though and finally after another long silence asked the obvious question.

"And the second."

"John knows when people deserve a second chance. After all he gave you one…"

Cameron tilted her head. She replaced the hammer on the USP and slid the weapon behind her back walking out of the room leaving a stunned Derek behind.

* * *

John was running as fast as he could. He felt his muscles beg for oxygen as he pushed himself harder. Everything seemed to be tilted like he was running at a 45 degree angle. The jungle was thick and he had no clue where he was going, but for some reason he trusted himself that he was moving in the right direction. He watched the greens and browns flash by as he crashed through the area causing cuts and bruises to form on his skin.

Limbs smacked him as he barreled with reckless abandon through some brush coming into a large and lush green meadow. The lake in the middle sparkled with the final light of the day washing over all. The Sun warmed his face yet he still felt cold.

He approached the three figures he now spotted by the water. He smiled as he saw Cameron at a distance playing with a preteen girl and boy. John enjoyed the notion that the girl looked strikingly similar to Emily only younger. They were laughing as they played an exciting game of tag. It seemed Cameron was losing to the fearsome twosome. As John approached he felt his feet weight him down. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach them. He was in quicksand. He knew everything was wrong and yet his eyes told him nothing was wrong. He looked down at solid ground. He reached out to no avail.

"Cameron…Cameron help…help me please."

John lost his breath screaming for her, for them to hear, but they didn't seem to hear him or even look in his direction. He wasn't in any danger, but everything felt wrong somehow. Was he being irrational? He knew now he was not.

John watched as six atomic bombs fell onto the surrounding area killing everyone and everything. They burned the entire meadow. The bombs incinerated the three people by the lake so badly their flesh fell of their bones. The two children dropped to the ground as ash and Cameron stood still her Coltan body watching it happen.

As the fallout wave hit him he screamed her name again. In the heavy dust and new brown black cloudy darkness he felt her metal fingers wrap around his still extended hand.

* * *

John burst from his dream so hard he lurched forward. As he did this he screamed out in pain as his injury fought back at the action. Out of some weird instinct it came out not as a yelp but as a suppressed gasp of a word, "Cameron!!"

He was drenched in a cold sweat his body shaking for no good reason. He was almost ashamed at himself for feeling so weak at this moment.

The room was pitch black. The sound of waves that he had fallen asleep to was now replaced by a waterfall and birds chirping. He was completely disoriented and it took him a few moments to catch his breath. He had been panting and had not even noticed or cared.

Another few moments passed and he become conscious of the hand gripping his, firm but gentle. He wasn't sure how long it had been there.

_When he awoke, before, just now?_

In the darkness he couldn't see the owner of the hand, but knew it was Cameron. Though they had only been intimate in this sort of way for a very short time period, he knew it was her. It was like her soul spoke to him through the air or their touch. It was a touching and sentimental thought. John just chastised himself for thinking like such a priss. They were connected that was all that mattered. It kept him from breaking down. Instead of having to put up a wall and lock it out or go and beat on something John was able to let it flow out of him like a river.

Not saying anything John took his free hand and stabbed into the darkness wildly searching for her trying to make sure that his instincts were truly right, that she was really here. He connected with her hip and grabbed it tightly. She did not balk at the rough grab like a human would and allowed herself to be pulled in to the hug. She let go his hand and he wrapped her up seizing fist full pieces of her shirt inadvertently testing the strength of the garment. His gripping hands held with unnatural tightness as he placed the side of his face against her chest. The pressure of the hug would have suffocated a normal girl. Cameron felt no pain only pleasure from the contact. She had no air to lose or brittle bones to break. He didn't hear a heart or her lungs only the sounds of the nonexistent jungle around them. One ear muffled one clear as day. This did not bother him in the slightest.

He was still shaking and Cameron lifted her free arms to hold onto John's sweaty head and hair. She ran her fingers through it feeling it slide around like silk. Her hands massaged his scallop with mechanical precision. Every so often she would deviate though testing a new move or pressure, logging the results for a later date. She also toyed with his hair playfully. He felt the hands roam down his neck causing goose bumps which she loved to create. It was one of her guilty pleasures next to having John explain things to her even if she already understood it. Moving her hands away allowed her the time to arch her neck and plant a reassuring kiss onto the top of his head. She scanned the contact tasting high levels of sodium chloride, salt.

"Never leave me again." John said firmly, but she could tell by the faintest of inflections which only people extremely close to him would be able to discern that there was pain behind it. Not necessary caused by their fight, but most likely from what he had woken up from moments ago.

His grip finally, after several minutes, relaxed on her back allowing the stressed shirt to recede. John's eyes had acclimated to the darkness and he turned his head up from her chest so he could make out her figure. His feeling of weakness begin to fade.

_Radiant as always, my queen._

She stepped back without a word and only a whimper of protest from John as he did not understand her needing to break from him.

_I guess we are still at odds._

She returned in moments sliding elegantly into the bed her naked flesh against his drenched clothes catching him off guard for a moment. She didn't care about his condition as she pressed herself firmly to him in a hot embrace being sure to be ever mindful of his injury. With care she helped him disrobe. The entire time they softly kissed savoring each other's taste. Cameron tasted mint, John tasted cherry. Their mouths danced a tune which was becoming all too familiar for them in the short time they had been together. A sign that they were truly becoming a single unit.

Unlike the first time where Cameron led the two through the steps of lovemaking John took charge forcefully griping Cameron's body and dictating his intent. Cameron smirked ever so slightly at the dominance John was portraying. John commanded her through touch as both never spoke a word their mouths working tirelessly on each other to increase the others arousal. She happily bent to his will vocalizing her pleasure for him to enjoy and hear. These were the spoils of his assault. Not truly necessary, but far more enjoyable than the alternative. He needed to feel strong and in control. She was going to give it to him. Whatever he needed or desired she would do or anticipate because he was her entire existence. John extended their lovemaking for as long as possible. He never became comfortable and insisted on exploring Cameron's cybernetic body far more fully this time. The "newness" never seemed to wear off as he secretly challenged himself to cover her entire body in kisses before the end of their session. The pleasure finally took him nevertheless and he climaxed without a sound until the very end.

Afterward he stayed at her side allowing himself another brief moment like before to feel weakness as he was held by his protector. He was drenched in sweat again, but this time it was from physical exertion.

Cameron was pleasantly surprised to find that makeup sex was as grand as the literature described.

John moved is hand to palm her toned stomach and kissed her along the jaw until he reached her ear.

Whispering John still let out his voice in a teasing tone, "If you get pregnant I hope it's a boy." He chuckled at the impossibility. She lightly smiled, but did not understand the joke. She just wanted him to stay happy so refrained from explaining to him that she could not get pregnant. She was almost completely sure he knew that fact.

She was confused when this did not work and she felt him tense up. His heart rate increased and his smile faded.

Still in the crook of her next he spoke, "I would name him Kyle…after my father."

Cameron did not have to be a genius to understand who he was referring to. Her scan of possible male candidates for his father was short and there was only one named Kyle. A facial mapping confirmed it.

John had entrusted her with a secret she knew to be one of his most precious and she was both happy and sad at this. She had pushed him into it with her questioning of him, but she understood that he would not have told her ultimately if he did not feel it was the right thing for him to do. She now understood why he said Derek Reese could not be killed. Why Derek Reese dying was so hard on John. Why it would be again no matter what he had done to John.

Determined to bring him back from his lamenting she pulled him into a series of passionate kisses. They both smiled at each other, and with time, she successfully elicited him to an aroused state again. Pausing she kissed his cheek, "Then we will have to build a boy. I believe a middle designation of Reese would be appropriate."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am trying something totally different this chapter and doing a first person point of view of John Connor with a lot of rambling thought. That is except the part in Brazil...that is in third person. So let me know what you guys think of this different style I am trying out. I thought it may be fun. Love it or hate it let me know. I only planned on doing it for this chapter.

Also thanks to everyone that reviews. It matters.

**Chapter 15 **

I woke up from my slumber in my plush bed. I have almost gotten used to the comfort of it compared to the little cot I had used for six months in the future. I don't know if I should feel guilty or blessed. I settle on both.

I didn't open my eyes right away, but I could smell her. My nostrils flair as they take in her. I know she is aware that I am awake, but I play possum anyway. She indulges my game for a few minutes until I give up on it. I am fully aware her patience is endless, but our time is not. As soon as my eyes open I see the most beautiful woman on Earth. My Cam.

It used to creep me out having someone watching me sleep, but we had come to a compromise that second night back. You could watch me but you had to be under the cover next to me. There something less creepy about it that I can't put my finger on. I know you must do it a lot after all you don't sleep. I smile.

You smile at me because I am at you and present me with a kiss. Then you whisper in my ear, "Jon, breakfast is ready." Your tone is flat but I know you mean well.

Goosebumps appear on my neck as you shift that only you could make from a single sentence, a single touch. I wonder at that moment if you know how much power you have over me. Maybe the soldiers should be worried. Maybe not. I haven't decided yet.

You begin to retreat now that your mission is complete. I grab at you to stop you from getting up hoping for more time with you alone but you are too quick. I hold on to what little I was able to, your arm, but you drag me out of bed with you anyway. You do it out of expediency and I do it for fun. We both laugh hard which makes my side hurt.

You give me a look of concern. I give you a kiss and tell you how beautiful you are.

* * *

At breakfast I sit between my mother and Cam. The two women I love. I don't think I added Emily in there because I am not sure if I "love" her, but I concede that she is the best daughter I could know. She reminds me of her mother. It feels right to say it even though it's technically untrue. Cam is only her creator and because of that I don't see a difference. I guess I fear that if I love her then it is not parental, but romantic. And my romantic love is all tapped out never to be refilled. Only time will tell and besides, it gets really confusing. Better to let it be organic. I snort at the thought.

Emily is gone still, by Alpha's side. I feel no jealousy. I am glad that she has found someone to help her feel like she is not alone in this world. It's the most we can ask with what lies before us. I don't know if she will help him grow or he will help her. Most likely both. I don't think I could do that for her the way I have done it for Cam. There is just something about Cam that pushes my buttons is all the right places. I had to give SkyNet credit…it got one thing right.

At the table I bite into my first pancake. Cam has been cooking lately. Like most things she does the job well. This morning for breakfast we are joined by Ellison and Savanna. They appear to be enjoying the meal as much as I am. During the entire breakfast Ellison and I go over a plethora of issues. These conversations that I have with him have become more frequent and are important. But I still find myself becoming incredibly bored. I find my mind start to wander as he continues to go over why the underground facility is still "secure". Savanna smiles constantly and discusses her silly interactions with her friend John Henry to both Cam and my mom.

My mind drifts as I remember the visit I had made last night with a less than perfect Alpha. Emily was there as she is now. The visit was brief, but I could tell it meant the world to her. I knew she would have liked me to visit Alpha right after they stabilized him, I could see it on her face when I entered later, so faint that no one else could see it, but she understood I was busy keeping everything from imploding. I am getting better reading the machines. I should thank Cam for that. It is not just their face it's their eyes and bodies. Nothing is perfect it apprears.

I smile inside my mind. I find it funny how my mother has begun calling Emily, Little Miss. The irony. It fits though. She has taken to it like a fish to water.

Ellison is still talking. I nod as he assures me there were no unauthorized transmissions. I feel reassured. Not. My face stays firm. I return to my thoughts again.

I got Alpha a present. Dog tags. It was the only other idea I had besides a bullet proof vest. Thanks mom. It seemed the least I could do for someone who saved my life. I guess that means I owe Cameron lots of presents. Backpay as it were plus interest.

There was no name printed on the tags, because I don't know it. Yes he is called "Alpha" but like "Goose" and "Iceman" from Topgun these names were only designations. He deserved to reclaim his human name not some alias. I wonder why he hasn't then let the thought go as fleeting as it was, but I made sure the number stamped on it was 000000000001. He is after all Alpha, unique. I don't know if he will be the last of his "type". I am hoping so. He's a hand full. One is enough for me. As I suspected Emily was elated at my gesture. Alpha could not be elated or anything for that matter because he had not regained consciousness. Mostly just grunted and twitched. It should have freaked me out, but it didn't. I don't even want to start thinking about what I would consider weird.

Emily thanked me and gave me a hug. She was warm like her mother and smelled of peach. I figure they use the same shampoo.

I saw Cam's mouth twitch up in a smile.

We all stand around the comatose man waiting for the doctor to show up. We pass the short amount of time talking. We really feel like a family at his moment. A totally dysfunctional, weird, and unorthodox family, but a family none the less. Group hug I wanted to say but they wouldn't get it.

Emily catches me off guard by asking me if I preferred the label "dad" or "daddy".

I tell her "dad" is fine but only in private. She immediately says, "Thanks daddy."

I frown. She smiles and so does her mother. Machines…

These two are going to be the death of me. Ironically they will surely be in pieces before that happens. I do not deserve such devotion. I am only John Connor.

We are interrupted by the doctor finally entering the room.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Cam steals one of my pieces of bacon. She smiles nibbling on the end of it. I'll nibble on you I think, but don't dare say in front of my mother or anyone else. She turns her head slightly as if she read my mind. She must have seen something on my face…lust perhaps. I am not the only one learning to read people better. Abandoning the thought I conclude my conversation Ellison. I mouth the words I love you to Cam when I think no one is looking before taking my plate to sink and rinse it off. Savannah sees this exchange and giggles.

Cam takes some dishes to the sink as well brushing her hand over my ass. I can't believe I just got felt up. I am glad my mother did not see or at least I think she didn't. Either way she is not yelling so that is a good sign. I turn my head. Ellison is frowning. He saw and is fully aware of what she is…even though he disapproves of our relationship I think he is willing to let us be what we will. That is all that I ask. Is it really so hard for people. Have they never seen Blade Runner? Battlestar Galactica?

I take some pain pills and drink a few more glasses of water. I am exceeding the recommended dose and don't give a shit. I plan on marching with some of the soldiers this morning. I need to start training with them irrelevant of my condition. It is time.

"It's a bad idea," Cam states in her cool collected machine tone. No inflection what so ever. She's worried and I can read her like a book.

"I am full of them and you should be happy that this is the only one I doing right now," I tell her.

"I can't be happy I am just a machine," she counters back. Such a weak argument for her. I thought we had gotten past this part of our relationship. I guess not.

"Liar," is all I supplied ending the conversation. She smirks. I decide she was just fishing for compliments. She got one so her mission was complete. Who knew machines could be self conscious. I didn't till now. That could explain the fashionable clothes.

Cam lets me have my cake and eat it too. I am sure she would let me eat the cake off of her too, but that is for another day. Maybe my birthday.

We supply our goodbyes to the rest of the group as we head out for the training wing.

* * *

We are dressed in fatigues like the rest of the soldiers when we enter the training portion of the facility. It is as I remember it from the tour, colossal. Large climbing walls, obstacle courses, shooting range, weights, track, the works. You name it we got it. Thank you Ms. Weaver and our private military cover.

I meet up with the first set of six men. I have decided to break all the men down into new units of six. Only two have cyborgs currently. This will change. I plan to add one to each unit. Integration and coexistence will start early in this timeline. I have no idea if it will take. Only time will tell.

They salute when I approach. I salute back. I may never get comfortable with it. Derek enters my mind and then leaves. I will let him sit and stew for awhile. I am aware that Cameron visited him, and to my shock did not kill him. Even without the understanding of who he is but now she knows. This should ensure his survival. Your welcome Derek. No thanks will ever come back from this deed like most of my sacrifices.

I round up three more units for the training. I notice many of the men give Cam lustful gazes. I don't blame them. I too think she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen so I can't really be mad at them. That doesn't mean I'm not jealous. I am if fact very jealous and protective of her, but I can do nothing at this point. All this will pass of course once they find out what she really is. Then instead of keep them from fucking her I will have to keep them from killing her. My job is never complete.

We begin marching while I lead the chanting: (John sings the first part, the men repeat)

Fired up, fired up  
Fired up, Fired up  
Plenty sun, Plenty sun  
Fired up, Fired up  
Here we go, here we go  
On the road, on the road  
Plenty sun, plenty sun  
Fired up, Fired up **  
**  
Uh uh, uh uh  
Feels good, feels good  
?A-lo righta lay-eft, A-lo righta lay-eft.?  
?A-Lefty righta lay-eft, A-Lefty righta lay-eft?  
Feels good, feels good  
?All's good, All's good?  
Uh uh, uh uh  
Feels good, feels good  
?Hey bobba reeba, Hey bobba reeba.?  
?Hey bobba reeba, Hey bobba reeba.?  
?A-lo righta lay-eft, A-lo righta lay-eft.?

My side hurts but with the pills do their job well. I am able to make it through. The men disburse for the gun range after the run. They seem impressed that I could keep up. They also seemed impressed with Cam's ass. I'm sweating profusely. She is not.

After I tell them, "I will catch up I just need to use the head."

I tell Cam to wait outside, no girls allowed in the little boys room. I get in and drop onto the ground crying silently in pain. Cam was right, but I was still glad I did it. Funny. I don't want to be viewed as a badass, just a leader.

I come out and Cam is waiting patiently monitoring for threats. I see the look she gave me. She knew and as I passed her she brushed my hand. Subtle and reassuring.

I love you too Cam.

We catch up to the rest of the four units and enter the gun range. I begin my lecture on how to firefight with different types of terminators. Everyone is attentive. I am their general. I wish this lecture could last forever because no one is looking at Cameron's ass just at me.

To ease the palpable tension that is there at first I tell everyone a joke, "I heard there was a new rumor about me, that John Connor once visited The Virgin Islands. They are now The Islands. "Everyone laughs except Cam.

I tell another, "Or how about, when the Boogeyman goes to sleep at night he checks the closet for John Connor." More laughter and Cam still does not get it.

"And my favorite, John Connor is not hung like a horse; horses are hung like John Connor." The men relaxed their laughter carrying me into the start of the lecture with ease. I was sure at this point that Cam was completely confused.

Everything goes well as Cam and I teach them to fire while moving. It is counter to what current militaries teach so it is somewhat slow going at first, but they learn to trust us. I watch one of the men approach Cam while she is firing her pistol. She turns to his remark which I can't hear. She fires her weapon point blank at his face, but it is empty so the slide pulls back harmless exposing the empty chamber. I laugh; the man does not and retreats to the rest of the group. I see the men supply her with odd looks, she sends back her "scary terminator stare".

I wonder if they are getting the impression that she is not interested in any of them. Probably not, men are stupid when it comes to their penises.

Everyone breaks for lunch and Cameron falls in line right behind me watching everyone and everything like a hawk. No one will get her baby bird. Maybe a hawk is the wrong animal more like a T-Rex. Roar.

The table we are sitting at is filled with soldiers. Several men try to strike up conversations with Cam. I guess they didn't see what happened at the gun range. None are successful.

Shocking right?

This does not deter them much.

I am jealous again.

She sees it. I feel guilty for it because I know there is no reason to be. Cameron's loyalty is absolute. She sees this as well. I don't think she likes me thinking these thoughts so I dig further into my green beans ignoring the man who is bragging to her about his max on the bench press.

I finish my meal early. I have problems interacting with the soldiers; I am not exactly sociable or can even relate to them. I take note of the 24 men who came in together separate from the boat crew. They all sit together and talk amongst themselves like they have their own little world. This could eventually lead to trouble. They are not separated, just isolated in a way. Like me.

I get up so that I can talk to soldier who arranges the meals. It seems like such a bottom rung job, but he had requested it. Also, he is one of the 24.

A split second after I rise Cam tries to do the same. One of the men places his hand on her shoulder and tries to coax her into saying a little longer. He now has three broken fingers and a hurt pride. Roar.

"You had it coming," I said as I leave. Cam follows me one step behind the whole way. Everyone one notices, but says nothing.

I approach the 24 men.

"Can I speak with Ramirez?" I ask the table looking straight at the eighteen year old Hispanic man. His black slick backed hair shined under the florescent lighting.

"Sure," he chirped back bouncing up from his place at the table.

I walk with him for a short while exchanging pleasantries.

"I wanted to thank you for taking this job away from Barry, he only had the job a few days and he was already getting on my nerves."

"No problem I never was that great of a shot anyway. I like cooking."

I laughed, "Maybe you could teach my mom a thing or two one of these days."

"I don't know this job is a 24/7 thing. Besides she scares me."

He laughs with me. Not just with his mouth, but with his eyes. I can tell he is being honest with me. It is a gift I have learned to hone and continue to perfect.

"You met her?"

"Yea after the speech, she is one tough woman."

"You have no idea," I pat him on the shoulder.

Ramirez gives me a faint confused look, "Did I do something wrong. I would guess you have better things to be doing than talking about mundane things with me."

"Not true sometimes the mundane things are the most important. People need to eat. You would be surprised what people will do when food gets scarce."

"Yes Sir." I could see the man was unnerved by my proclamation about what was to come.

"The 24 of you are sitting apart from the others, why?" I slipped in after the last words.

"We like each other's company." I could tell he was not as relaxed as he had been.

I stare at him, a stare that could piece steel and Ramirez folds.

"We know we told all of you we have been recruited and that is true." I watch him wring his hands for a moment, "But we were recruited long before them. So we don't trust them. They are not true believers in our eyes."

"How long."

"At birth or at least as long as I can remember."

My stare continues making him shrink slightly. I feel Cam move closer to me.

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

(Midnight one mile inside the town of Ouro Prêto, Brazil)

The elite strike force marveled at the Igreja de NS das Mercês Church as it stood strong as a testament to the people who have come and left this once bustling mining town. The several hundred year old church towered over the men and woman with its white walls and tan clay tiles. The beautiful stucco was stained with age and the arches were freshly painted an auburn color to match some of the intricate stained glass windows on the sides. The rolling hills surrounding this massive church were beautiful to the sight even in the late hour small lights danced in the windows of the few houses close enough to see. The waning moon provides only a fraction of the possible light it normally can reflect.

Under the cover of darkness the team moved stealthily towards the hulking monument. They walked in a five meter spread weapons at the ready. There thermal and infrared visors showed no signs of life outside the church. Crickets chirped and frogs sang masking the little noise they did create.

The hulking Austrian who was leading the team raised his fist and the team stopped in their tracks. He was the only one of the group without head gear on because he didn't need it. His HUD tracked the lone figure exiting the large wooden double doors of the front of the church.

The man was overtly over dressed in a navy suit and  
red tie over his pristine white shirt. He carried a brief case and approached a silver midsized sedan. It was dusty showing its overuse. Giving a reposition signal with his hand three men swept around to the far side of the parking lot. They were poised for a strike, but waited patiently for the go ahead.

The single street light outside of the building did little to expose the three men in black, various shades of paint covering their faces. The whites of their eyes now shinned like a coyotes as their head gear was raised. Each favored a different weapon. One a M4A1 Carbine, one a HK416, and the last a HK G3C. However none were used. After the signal was raised to the three one of the men, a hulking black man, fired a dart into the neck of the civilian.

The body of the recipient wobbled a moment then dropped to the ground with a large thud kicking up gravel dust into the air. The two who did not fire swooped in pulling the man and his case into the darkness with them like ghosts.

Reconvening with the man the group converged covering each other as if it was second nature. The hulking Austrian spoke in a hushed tone on one knee like the rest of the soldiers.

"Mac, Billy, Robin take the back. No more than a ten meter spread."

The men turned to leave.

"And Sergeant," Mac looked back, "No traces."

He nodded and the two covertly headed away.

"Claire position on the ridge. Bind the prisoner and leave him behind that large tree."

"Understood," the only woman threw the man on her shoulders next to the M107 and headed towards the way they came.

"Liam, Duke, Leon you three cover the front. Set up the package."

Liam frowned, "You're not going in alone Dutch," The man grabbed his arm.

For his trouble he received a stern look. "Yes, I am. Stand down"

"Just…be careful. You're not indestructible"

Dutch gave him a small smile, "No problemo."

* * *

My comment disturbed Ramirez as I watched him draw a thin line on his lips before speaking.

"Like the 23 other men over there I was selected at birth or so you could say sir. We are rejects, orphans. We were unwanted and disposable until the day we were chosen, saved really. The machines that ran the church we lived at trained us to coexist with them. We also trained from birth to be experts at combat. Some are more adept than others in certain areas, but we are trained in all aspects. We have been programmed and exist for one purpose. To fight for John Connor. Little over dramatic huh."

I am stunned at the explanation. It is more than I could have imagined. It did explain where some of the supposed "John Henry" machines had gone to, but I would have never realized they would have gone to such lengths. I don't know if I should be honored or offended at what they have done.

I feel a pang of guilt. This war had not just stolen my childhood, but all of these men's as well.

"Where are the machines that were training you?"

Ramirez gives me a sly smile. "At the church."

"Doing what?"

"Training."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes we were just the first class. The eldest who were prepared to leave are here now. We came as soon as we received the call."

"Holy shit you have grade levels or something."

"Something like that."

"This is some heavy shit." I rubbed my brow.

"Tell me about it. I don't believe some of it and I lived it." Ramirez provided me an easy smile.

"We weren't indoctrinated if that is a concern for you. We were well taken care of." I witnessed Ramirez pinch his brow together. He must be concerned I was angry. I now realize I am frowning.

Ramirez looks down at his watch," Sir I don't mean to be rude, but it's almost time to go back and I need to eat. I am sure there is plenty you want to know considering you are not up to speed on most of this. Can we talk later?"

I could tell by the tone that the man meant no disrespect and I know he is right. This was neither the time nor the place. "Of course, thank you for your time. You have given me enough to digest anyway."

The man sautés me, "It is an honor sir. And for the record you don't disappoint. Thought you may have been a little taller, but that's about it."

"Good to know I impress my fans." I salute back.

"We are not the ones you need to impress."

* * *

Cam and I are the first at the obstacle course. No one else is around. When I stop I stare off into space. Cam pulls me over and we slip behind some cover. She kisses me presenting her tongue for me to do what I wish with it. I do. We break before anyone sees us as they too come back from lunch shortly after for the next session. We appear to be setting up the course. I see Wilks come from a different direction. He gives me a reassuring smile and a wink. I think he saw us. Shit.

I stay near him and catch his conversations with the other men. He says nothing about Cam and me. Maybe I was wrong, most likely not. I have a tendency to be right.

The rest of the days training was long, but went well. I just wish that the men would stop eye fucking my girlfriend. To bad I will never be able to say that to anyone. Then I remember I already have. Double shit. Fuck how could I forget I told Wilks and Baker that she was my girlfriend. What a stupid thing to do and then forget. Well its official I'm not perfect and completely fucked this command up already...wait...then why did no one seem to know?

* * *

I visit Alpha again today. No change. The doctor can't explain why he is not waking up. He still has a multitude of injuries, but for the most part in one piece if you don't count the stump he now has for a right arm. So I take my thought back not in one piece…

Like yesterday he lists of the injuries. Missing right arm below the elbow, duh.

Linear skull fracture, he reassures me it is not as bad as it sounds again for the third time. If he wakes he may have minor disorientation and headaches. I listen to Emily explain that is normal for him on some days. Wow that is fucked up I think but keep my mouth shut. The doctor calls it a minor head injury. No damage to the brain he says. I figure he has never met the man or he would have never made that comment. I have known him for about a week and I would have to say he has some serious brain damage, just not physical. They have been watching for any subdural hematomas which so far have not presented themselves too. A little good news if you can call it that…dislocated shoulder which they have already reset and contusions over 30% of his body.

I still am not freaked out by him. The doctor tells me he is doing everything he can. I think the doctor got his medical degree from a clown college. If not from there perhaps a Cracker Jack box provided him with it. I will have to have Cam investigate further.

Truthfully I just am angry. I feel responsible that the man is in this condition because he had to protect me. Besides I was quickly forming a friendship with him as much as I would have liked to deny it. As crazy and off putting as he was, he had made an effort since I met him to help me with everything. Share the load. I appreciated it. Few want this much responsibility. He seemed to relish some of it. If I had to speculate I would put my money on him trying to impress Emily or myself. Perhaps both of us.

Emily tells me she is trying to build him a new arm, but will not be able to rebuild the Hark-T something or other super canon he had before. She said the technology does not exist yet. I ask her to invent it. She says she is working on it and to stop rushing her. I tell her I'm not.

I leave hoping tomorrow that he will be awake. As we walk back to our room Cam asks me about the jokes from the lecture. I poorly explain the jokes then grapple with her on their meaning until she finally satisfied with my rationalization. She thanks me for explaining it to her. I tell her, "There is nothing I would rather do."

I am exhausted and fall on my bed after a quick shower with Cam. All business, no pleasure. My back has never been cleaner. She dresses my wound and I thank her while slipping into bed. I fall asleep before she is even able to get into bed with me. I do so knowing she is there. She doesn't sleep and I can only guess that she gets up shortly after I am out, but to me she is there the entire time. She sees me smile one last time. Like in life she dominates my dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(1 AM inside Igreja de NS das Mercês Church, Ouro Prêto, Brazil)

Dutch entered the two large wooden doors of the beautiful South American church. The old bones of the church groaned as the large man crossed through the entrance alerting the solitary figure at the altar to the intrusion. With a clank the door shut, the small metal hinge sliding back to its proper resting position. The lone man at the other end of the church was of large stature as well, but completely covered in brown robes and a hood concealing his face. The only light that exposed the men from darkness was the massive 3 tier candle holders placed at the end of each pew. There was a lane in between the forty pews twenty on each side. The red candles danced to the tune of the orange red flames. The inside of the church was as simple, elegant, and well taken care of as the outside was considering its age.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Dutch spoke with a bit of a muffled voice because of a unlit cigar in his mouth. Stepping forward through the first few pews the low light revealed a M32 MGL grenade launcher in one hand and a silver lighter in the other. Raising his hand he flipped the tab on the side of the lighter and a flame erupted from the butane gas burning the end of the cigar as the man puffed on it creating a chimney.

The robed man stood not moving red eyes piercing the darkness of the hood. "I never thought I would see one of us smoke. What kind of role models are we to be for the children?" The voice was deep yet lacked life.

Dutch chuckled pocketing the lighter and removing the cigar from his mouth, "And here I was thinking that faith was never part of our programming."

* * *

(DEA Taskforce Headquarters Los Angeles 14th Floor, Special Agent Johnson's Office. You know, the one two doors down from the bathroom with the totally fake light oak grain door and the empty name tag holder at eye level which should be filled like everyone else's on the floor but isn't cause the guy is to damn lazy or busy to get the guy that does the name tags to put his on the door. It would only take him a minute to call over to Jimmy from the mail room to hook him up with one and another day for it to be made, but nooooooooooooo)

Taking a swig of his number one dad mug Special Agent Johnson leaned back in his chair.

Bursting though the door a younger man in his thirties and a badly thinning hair problem almost fell over at the entrance.

"Sir," the man was panting, "Agent Auldridge never made the rondevu this morning and we can't seem to reach him by SAT COM."

Johnson set down his mug, "Shit which backwater shit stain did he say he was going to again?"

"Ouro Prêto…it's in Brazil."

Cutting the man off Johnson rose, "I know where Ouro Prêto is Bob, get Wilson on the phone and figure out where our man is."

"Tall Wilson or fat Wilson?"

"Tall Wilson, and get Jane from the CIA on the line we may need eyes and ears. She may have boots on the ground already."

"Yes Sir." The man dashed out of the room leaving the special agent alone rapping his fingers on his metal desk angrily.

* * *

"Wilks!" The man was caught off guard by his name being beckoned by John during the obstacle course. "Front and center soldier."

The young man approached at a heavy jog stopping a few steps before the leader. "Sir?" He saluted, John returned it.

"I can't help but notice soldier that you came back a little early yesterday from lunch. If you ask me it was a crime that I had to set this up all by myself. I could have used the help." The comments were barked out at a high authoritative tone.

Wilks had been panting from the earlier physical exertion and was now beginning to recover. Pulling his wits about him he cracked a half smile. "Sir I would have, but it appeared to me that you had the situation well in hand."

John stared him down not returning the smile, "What are you implying soldier."

"Nothing Sir" His pose straightened as the chastising. "I just…"

"You just WHAT?"

Cameron who had been monitoring the firing range turned at the noise. Spotting the exchanges she began her steady walk to their position.

Wilks voice dropped low and remained firm, "I saw you two, which is not news to me sir, but figured you wanted to keep it just the two of you."

John returned the reflection stepping forward in the man's face so they stood eye to eye. John's gaze could have cut granite at this point. "You don't say soldier, well then you mind telling me why it seems that everyone one else in this outfit seems to be oblivious to it except you and him?"

"That you guys are an item?"

"That would be the million dollar question. Lay me that golden egg."

Wilks eyes darted for a moment around only catching Cameron who was now within human hearing distance and closing, "She's doesn't exactly have a pulse and my guess is that not everyone would be cool with that sir. We asked around about you two and no one knew anything. So we figured you never said anything to anyone else and I wasn't about to. Baker and I agreed to keep it hush hush. Better safe than sorry. I don't know why you said anything to begin with but we are not a sewing circle."

"Is that so well that is a good policy in deed and I think you should keep it that way." John pulled back his gaze a little giving the man room physically too.

"I'm curious why you would say she is a machine." John eyes narrowed trying to read the man.

"I grew up with three. You just can tell…" Wilks eyes connected with Cameron's her arrival imminent. "For instance, when they think you're not looking they don't blink. And…well…"

"Can't you?" Wilks paused looking back to John.

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"Just fuckin say it already Wilks."

"I can't speak for everyone here, but for me and my crew we don't care if you want a dog to lick your peanut butter lathered balls as you're being spanked while fucking a George Foreman Grill as long as you're seeing twenty twenty. Just stay in a mildly coherent state and we will stand behind you 100%. Each one of us will eat the muzzle of a gun for you if it comes down to it. Rule number 3, Trust John Connor."

Cameron came to a stop beside John staring at Wilks.

"That's a good rule," she commented. The man did not shrink, but he did note to himself how unnerving it felt to be dressed down by the cyborg.

John took over, "They taught you rules did they?"

"Yes Sir."

John rubbed his head and noticed Ellison enter the far side of the room. He tapped his watch to John and turned around leaving the way he came. "Get back on the track."

"Yes Sir," the soldier turned reentering where he left off a few feet away.

John never moved his head to acknowledge Cameron, "Why did you let him see us? And don't tell me you didn't see him yesterday." John finally looked over at her seeing her stare back unflinching.

"It bothered you when the men were making advances on me. I wanted him to see us in a romantic state and report back to the rest of the men causing rumors that we were a couple. We could deny it keeping our relationship publicly secret while curbing male advances and creating gossip to possibly further that effect." She then added, "I was only trying to help. Besides I like an audience."

John stood motionless for a moment then turned his head slowly toward her, "Really?"

She smirked, "Fooled you."

John chuckled. "I have to go I'm late to a meeting finish up here and meet me when you are done."

"Are you mad?" She asked seriously concerned she had overstepped on of those human social lines earlier.

John rubbed his head, "No, I'm not mad just tired."

She didn't respond and he had already started off without a need for one.

* * *

John walked into the lab for the first time since his tour of the facility. When he had done so last time it was nothing but tables and chairs, however, now weeks later it was bustling with people and a multitude of objects in various states of development. Parts were strewn about the once empty counter tops and liquids were donned in clear vials. There were computers at every turn. Pops and hisses could be heard about the room, along with the occasional curse from someone who put their hand to close to a caustic substance or electrical wire.

Zap, "Awww fuckin shit that hurt." A bodiless voice whined in the back of the room.

John zigzagged his way around and through a half dozen abdomen high tables to the back of the room and the source of the yelping. The source was a middle aged portly man with a full head of curly brown hair and short white lab coat. He was hunched over a T-888 arm laid out on the heat resistant Corian counter top. Next to the scientist was Emily disassembling pieces from the intact arm. Ellison stood a few feet away observing with both confusion and indifference.

"Ah John thanks for coming." Ellison greeted him with a hand shake.

Emily turned her head and gave him a quick nod before resuming the cannibalism of the metal arm.

"Well I'm here. Sorry I was late. Busy busy busy."

The man in the lab coat turned sucking on his apparently hurt finger. "Holy fuckin shit it's John Connor." He said it with true surprise and a hint of reverence.

"Yes, John Connor." Emily repeated with no inflection.

"That's me," John extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. Your Gordon right?"

"Yea Gordon Freeman at your service."

"Right I heard you're the one we have to thank for the new type of ammo. What are we calling it?"

"I call it the metal plugger, but they," Gordon waved his hand to the rest of the room, "like hocus pocus."

"Really hocus pocus why?"

"Cause when it hits metal poof it's gone and so is the chip."

"Interesting," Ellison flicked his hand over, "but we really need to cover the bases and go John is a busy man and so am I."

"Geez always in a rush you guys need to be more like Emily here." She did nothing to acknowledge the comment.

"Well anyway…ok gentlemen and hottie," Gordon turned the laptop that was sitting near the table to the side so the other 2 men could see it, "I am not just a one hit wonder. I also can do magic tricks, behold."

Tapping a few keys he made them apparent with unnecessary and loud sounds effects, "Activating advanced imaging system, be boop, bo, boop be, we, werrrrrrr, we , werrrrr, be be boop. Activating schematic. Tada."

"That was unnecessary" Emily flatly jeered. She shot a small look to John who alone caught it. He could only describe it as a machines look for I am annoyed with this child and it needs to be spanked, but not in a sexual way, more like a severe beating. Or I'm annoyed for short. John mind allowed both as an option.

"Yea but it was fun."

The screen pulled up and with it showed multiple blue schematics. All of them separate components of a machines arm. Hand written notes are made all over the images. The arm was a construct of a T-888 design John could tell, but the device located inside the forearm was obviously not.

Gordon smirked, "So that smoking hot fire crotch Ms. Weaver sent me these from our super secure mainframe, aaaa thank you and I was able to go through the images and notes on this design, advanced as they were they were still flawed. So much so that I don't think I can rebuild this piece." He flicked his finger around the implanted device. "That distortion device is so far out of our league; well everyone's league really, if we were playing high school football then that would be what the NFL would look like."

"What is the NFL?" Emily asked without looking back.

Gordon snorted, "Women. National football league…"

"O thank you for clarifying."

"Anyway, moving on, I can rebuild the sensors, and arm structure but that little nugget is a no go. With that said I can build and even reinforce the arm structure using the spare parts we have. It should be about 30% denser, double the psi, like putting on brass knuckles over bone then pumping the arm full of steroids."

"How long?" John asked

"Assuming I have her help five days, maybe a week. We are going to have to hand make quite a bit of this shit."

"And the device?"

"Try years, the schematics are flawed, no fucked. I would have to invent it from the ground up. With this I can at least see the big picture, but I would still be in the woods so to speak."

Gordon rubbed his chin, "you're not really going to try to put this on someone are you, cause the interface here," He pointed at the sensory schematic corner "It works, I think I could even bring up the efficiency a little, but it assumes you have a interfacing network the size of a server farm working with it. And we don't. This shit does not just plug and play into a human you know. Then there is the software and hardware translation equipment into the brain…

"Just get it done, you have a week." John gave a quick look to Ellison signaling he was done here and left without another word to anyone.

* * *

The young man smelled a wafting aroma of a flower, but with little to base it on couldn't determine what type. He had smelled so few in this post apocalyptic wasteland he was now surrounded in, the grey blotting out the sun and cold hovering over everything. His skin was cold and exposed. All of it. Being naked never bothered him it was just cold. He was used to it. His parents hadn't been kind to him giving him little to go on for so many years. All the little ten year old boy wanted was love to warm his cold skin. From his mom, his dad. Instead he was served a healthy dose of go fuck yourself. One would think with so many loved ones dead that the few left would cling together, but in this case they would be dead wrong. He was nothing more than baggage to them.

He learned early on how to block everything out. Not just pain, but happiness. The second one was the easiest. He never had any, not of note at least. The world almost would go into shades of grey in his mind when he did this like he was in an old silent film. The world would flicker about quiet and slow. Hmmm the smell he inhales deeply. As the air fills his lungs he knows it's of flowers as the time fades by tick tock tick tock. His breath is a clock.

Everything was quiet no matter how loud it was and time seemed to slow no matter how fast people moved about. He tried, he tried so hard to help them regardless of their treatment of him but he watched it here over and over as his parents were killed before his eyes. He was too weak to do anything. He was a pathetic retch, useless to anyone including himself. He had tried to save them, but in the end he failed. His family was dead and the machines had captured him. When they cornered him he fought them with his bare hands. The terminators almost seemed confused why he was not afraid of them barreling down on him. Almost, but they were just machines. Constructs of death.

In the back of the wagon he went, chained down with many others. The grinding of the HK-Tank leading the convoy drowned on for a short while. The boy tested the chains over and over drawing blood from his wrists. He felt none of it.

An explosion suddenly ignited everyone out of their melancholic states and an abrupt halt of the caravan caused chaos in the occupants except the boy and another man in the back corner. As people all around them lost their heads the man's steel gaze bore into the child's eyes. Taunting him to break like the others, but he never did. There were the sheep and then there were the wolves.

No one in the wagon could see what was going on but it could be heard. Plasma rounds were consistently going off. Return fire was echoed by the ogre in strict retaliation. Then there was another explosion almost as big as the first with the tell tale sign of scraping metal. The vehicle lurched up slightly by the shockwave then back down with a crunch. The screaming and frantic pleas of the people around the child began to annoy him. He cared for nothing and their pleas were meaningless to him not that he was in any position to comply with them. They were just mindless ramblings. They showed their weakness, all except that one man who now spoke to them with steel and resolve. He supported them and calmed the population. His voice was the sound of reason to them. Not caring in the least the boy warped back into himself allowing the world to fade and color bleed out. It was better for him. Less noise, less pain, then nothing just what was muted. He listened to his heart beat. _Bu bump… Bu bump_. Like the ticking of a clock. Slow and steady wins the race.

All eyes turned to the screeching steel in the back as a beautiful brunette ripped open the back of the wagon and caught everyone off guard. For everyone else the sounds of gunfire reverberated louder now that the back was uncovered. Metal glinted of her almost perfect face. The chains holding all the occupants to the death train were torn and in the boys warped state was able to see it like no other could. The small smile played on the lips of the girl as she pulled up the one man other than himself who had not lost his head. The people rushed out of the back aided by a few soldiers. She handed the rifle she was carrying to the man in the corner. The girl tried to help the adolescent only to be spurned.

The boy shoved off the assist from the damaged girl giving her a scowl. His scorn was not of hate for her obvious lack of a heartbeat, but his principle that he had learned long ago to only rely on himself. Which did still included that moment.

"He will be fine," the man called out to the woman.

The boy moved forward checking tentatively outside then hopped out and witnessed the last soldier near the vehicle take two consecutive plasma bursts to the chest falling to the ground lifeless. His chest was on fire from the impact and his weapon lay at his side.

The boys breath never quickened, his feet never faltered as he sprung forward gripping the rifle from the fallen resistance fighter. The T-888 had its own rifle raised but it was aimed at the exiting girl not the boy.

The child didn't hear the discharge of the plasma from his rifle or the firefight ensuing that was outside his visual realm only the smack of the round hitting the terminators head obliterating it. His vision seemed to tunnel down on the target.

The boy didn't even realize at first that the rifle had knocked him back onto his ass from the kickback. A pair of hands grabbed him, one male, one female, and dragged him towards a bunker close by. Looking up the boy saw an Ariel HK swooping in for another pass. His vision black and white bled an intense white as the spotlight from the Ariel HK bore down upon his face blinding him.

The small searing light bore down on him now as the boy opened his eyes. His sense of smell and taste merged and was hit hard with something bodiless. He tried to identify the smell. Squinting he tried to see around the light to no avail.

Tick tock Tick tock. Sheering wind flew by him as he felt time physically fly by. A pinch on his leg them warmth. He tried desperately to move but the straps on his body held firm. Shifting the boy tried again and again with everything he had. He was disoriented. The smell of flowers again so strong he could taste it. Then without notice it was gone as quickly as it was there.

Stay calm was all the boy heard in a extremely graded and synthesized voice before he felt a tugging on the location of the pinch. The clicking noises of metal and piston could be heard all around him. Some liquid sprayed out onto his face and using his tongue licked it. It tasted metallic. He knew that taste it was blood. This was his blood. A whole lot of his blood. Wish it was chocolate. The boy loved chocolate.

No panic ever set in just a welling anger. He used it to fight again and again against the firm restraints. The tearing moved up and he finally let out his first noises since he was conscious. He screamed with his teeth bared as he felt the knife finally cut into a portion of his flesh that was not numbed by the drugs. Another tug on the same location made his eyes glass over. He pushed the pain deep down. He had learned one valuable lesson in all of his short life. Pain is weakness and weakness gets you killed.

The light retracted at that moment for a brief respite allowing him to look down at his body. Dozens of tubes ejected themselves from his chest carrying with them different liquids and their final destination unknown. Glints of metal and parts moved under and over his body. His bottom half was submerged in goo as eight uniformly distant needles drove into his legs four on each side. They spun around counterclockwise boring into his flesh at the same time. The needles spun so fast they were orange red with heat. A mechanical dolly arm stretched out holding a scalpel and was cutting into his thigh. Beyond his toes he could see several other people in the same situation as he was currently.

There was a tag around his wrist with large black lettering spelling out ALPHA. He could have felt pain or sadness or fear, but instead it was buried down deep. He didn't feel anything…anything. His eyes slowly shut as he let whatever it was do its work. Then the smell again. Stronger this time. So strong it offended.

A rush of air passed taking time with it from him. He was now sixteen.

The machines long ago stopped experimenting on his flesh moving instead to his mind. It had been years and now they had thrown him into another one of their little tests. He lost count on how many they had done on him.

The machines dropped him into a bottomless tank of water only wide enough for a few humans to swim in and the surface of the walls were to slippery to grip at all. It was essentially like a well. The only thing that was present other then the teenager and the water was the blinding white light. He swam and floated for hours which turned to days. The water was not cold, but if it had the man would have felt none of it. The need for sleep was great but he held on as long as possible before succumbing to it. His body dropping in the deep dark and his lungs filled with water. No strength left. In his lungs were filled with water, no air, but that smell passed through his nose again making it flare wildly when his eyes closed. He gagged on the water or was it the smell. Flowers. He burst up out of the water his final act of defiance before he was to die.

Alphas eyes snapped open. He was panting and shivered even thought he was drenched in sweat. Something passed in front of him and he grabbed at it gripping tightly. He re-gripped as hard as he could trying to break it, whatever it was.

His eyes adjusted to the side rolling around connecting with various blurry images. He made out a ridiculously large bouquet of flowers by his bed in a clear vase first. Traveling up his arm he saw himself straining on the slender neck of Emily.

Ignoring his arm she leaned in and wiped his brow with a wet cloth. She moved even closer soon after her hair concealing the surrounding area. She then tilted her head to the side slowly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back she wiped his brow again.

Alpha hesitated then let go of her.

The cyborg slid a hand onto his face brushing past his flushed cheek.

"Welcome back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The door swung closed sealing the two occupants in the room. Alpha lay on the bed white sheets covering his large frame. He was twiddling with the dog tags he had around his neck. Eyeing them as his fingers danced on the edges of the smooth metal. He seemed lost in space.

John patiently waited after entering the room for admittance of his presence from the only other individual in the room. He took in the silence which created an oddly cooling effect. It was peaceful compared to the constant barrage of attention John was being paid currently on a daily basis. It was nice to feel isolated, ironically. His whole life he had been isolating himself and resented it, but now it felt right to get the reprieve from the pressure…well everything.

Alpha dropped the tags down with a light clank as they struck each other and his chest coming to a rest.

"What is it?" John stood watching the distant soldier with interest. He could tell something was off.

Alpha looked in his direction, but through him to a far-off point his voice began to flow in a sing song fashion…almost beautiful.

"It has been said…that at the end of all things." Alpha closed his eyes, "We would find a new beginning." His eyes lulled open and head swayed slightly, "But as the shadow once again crawls across our world…and the stench of terror drifts on a bitter wind."

Alpha straightened his head up looking to the ceiling…searching. "People pray for strength and guidance."

Instantly Alpha focused his eyes on John piercing though him in earnest. "But they should pray for the mercy of a swift death…for I have seen what the darkness hides."

Both men saw visions of a terrible future, pain suffering, and death.

Launching out of his bed Alpha grabbed John by the collar jerking him forward and brought both men face to face by only millimeters.

"I don't think its safe here!"

* * *

(One Month Later)

Agent Auldridge sat in his office in a worn burgundy chair with several peers looking over the report he had turned in a few weeks ago concerning a routine operation in Brazil. That mission went sideways and his advisory board was having the final meeting on his official statements.

"So you witnessed the massive explosion, which leveled the church killing an entire Special Forces team inside and all of the evidence against the narco-terrorists. Right?"

The short burly man who just spoke brushed his hooked nose with a finger then dropped them to the table. His hairy knuckles rasped against the table gruffly.

"Agent Auldrige are you sure you witnessed the team enter the church before the explosion? All of them?"

Auldrige did not flinch as he immediately responded, "That is correct." The director looked somewhat defeated.

"Ok." The man signaled to the others packing up their brief cases and laptops. "Then with the forensics report supporting this to the extent that there was C4 explosives rigged through out the church and detonated there is nothing further. You are to resume active duty immediately."

The men shook hands.

Auldrige smiled lightly, "Thank you sir, it is about time."

One of the subordinates dropped a folder onto the desk along with a stack of photos.

"We are re-tasking you to the slayings in the LA area, seven decapitations in two weeks and no leads or connections personally between the victims. We suspect the Salvadoran drug gangs are to blame, they have done similar retaliations in the past, chopping off feet, hands you name it. However, Smithson is dead in the water; most are civvies so we want to see if you can get to the bottom of it."

"Understood, director, gentlemen, you can always count on me."

* * *

The residential street was still as the orange-yellow streetlight flickered. The night air was warm and the bugs buzzed happily around the only source of light within a 20 yard radius while their companion crickets chirped with an inconsistent interval. The only other noise on the street was the remote sound of a police siren fading in the distance.

The streets melancholy was broken by a dark blue Morano SUV with a lone passenger. It hummed along with the purpose of getting its occupant to their designation. The man wore a business suit; tie undone lying limply on his shoulder. Tired from the office he pulled his vehicle into his driveway.

With no ceremony the man cut off the engine like hundreds of times before and exited the car. It was sloppy joe night and he was pleased to be home to his lovely wife. Exiting the SUV he gripped his leather briefcase lightly in his right hand. Rubbing his tired eyes he stumbled as he was stepping on the path leading to his front door. Cursing he hobbled slightly on the sore ankle finally realizing his porch light was out. Before he could reach for the door he heard a click and felt the cool of steel on his temple. Forcefully being turned he noticed the man was confronting him with a large gun emblazoned with the words Desert Eagle 5.0 written down the side of it.

"Name," was all the masked man said in a rough voice.

The gun was pushed even harder into his head making him drop the briefcase in his hand.

Stuttering the terrified man spoke, "Buck."

"Full name." The masked man repeated removing a sizable cylinder object from his jacket

"Buck Rogers." Click. The long black flashlight harshly illuminated Buck's face casting long shadows like he was about to tell a horror story and blinding him to the outside world.

Backing off slightly and sheathing the gun the veiled individual kept the flashlight pointed at the terrified citizen's face.

"It's him."

Several moments passed and then Buck spoke hesitantly, "Who were you expecting. What do you want? Please take my wallet and the car. I…I won't say anything; I can't even see your face. I swear."

With no warning Buck felt something grip the bottom of his chin near his throat and then *thud* his chest exploded in a bloody mess outward towards the masked goon. A loud popping and spurting noise accompanied the explosion. Two massive serrated blades emerged from his breast protruding outward almost a foot in length from his visible chest wound and tapered in thickness. The blades were only six inches apart and were covered in the victim's blood. Buck's body went numb but he was still conscious. He tried his best to scream out in pain and for help, but his mouth was covered so what did emanate from him was mostly a muffled moan and gurgles. His eyes were wide with fear pleading to the man in front of him for help, but he was only greeted with two hard eyes full of coldness and maybe a hint of sympathy.

Buck died his eyes faded to a half open state removing the fearful look along with his life. A loud ripping noise could be heard in the night as his head was torn from his body in one swift motion carrying along with it the spinal column straight up and out of the man's body. The blade retracted, letting the unsupported husk to drop to the ground instantly. The blood which fled his body from his chest wound was nothing compared to the torrent that left his decapitated head and body.

Alpha slipped the sloppy head into a biohazard cooler acting as though it was an everyday event. Then produced a worn piece of paper and struck a line though one of the names.

Buck Rogers

Turning to leave he tossed a pair of keys to the cloaked man.

"I was thinking we could hit up that Chinese buffet down on sunset after we clean up. What do you think? I am thinking Ice Cream after…"

The man thought for a minute. "You buying?"

"Sure" Alpha picked up the box.

"I'm in, but the head stays in the car. This is not going to be like the last time."

"Lsat time...that wasn't my fault.." Derek eyed him. "Really…how inconsiderate Derek, you should invite Buck considering his recent weight loss. I have become concerned he is not taking in enough of his daily fiber."

"You're sick you know that."

"Don't I ever."

"How do you function on a daily basis."

"Surprisingly well actually."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well I can't help it if you weren't specific."

* * *

John Connor sat by the single window in the tiny cabin along a snowy hillside trapped in seclusion amongst the conifer trees. His dull white shaded fatigues were not enough to hold out all of the cold as he sipped on a steaming cup of coffee. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder seeing Cameron slowing sliding into hers. She seemed to be going just slightly to slow. Confirming this was her glancing back to look at him letting him know that she did indeed know he was watching her dress. Ending the outfit was her slipping her hair into a white cap and pulling up an AR-34 painted in the same dull white fashion as the clothes. John kept staring at her enamored by her beauty.

_Pure white like an angel _he thought.

"Is there a problem with the cap?" Cameron asked having little experience with headwear.

"No, just with all that gear you just look like you are one of the guys..now aren't you."

Cameron slid a clip into the gun and loaded a round into the chamber. "I don't understand." Cameron tilted he head to the side. "I was of the understanding that by now you would have sufficient evidence to the contrary."

"Figure of speech Cam."

"I know" was her retort. She had been around "the boys" for over a month now and had begun to pick up some of the sarcasm. She stepped in front of him and straddled his lap, gun in her hand, coffee in his. They embraced sucking the life from each other for a few minutes, creating considerable heat. Their parkas rubbed with a swishing noise. They broke and she rose once again.

"John Henry said the test will begin at 7pm Central standard time. It's time to go."

"Yea I just need to finish my coffee."

Cameron leaned down sliding her tongue into his mouth then pulled back. John noticed her hand griping the cup, but ignored it to the degree that he knew what was about to happen. In one fluid motion she slid the cup out of his hand and swallowed the remaining coffee.

"It appears you are done."

"So it would seem." John grabbed his hat and gun. Fitting the cap on his head and swatting Cameron's ass with a smack John headed for the door.

"Let's go Cam, your going to make us late."

Cameron breached the door first observing the hillside for threats before letting John exit the building. They both mounted a snow mobile and sped off down a small path which seemed to have been well traveled recently. The snow was disheveled and tossed aside. The rest of the area was pristine and shimmered in the setting sun. Flurries danced across the harsh wind as it was singing its song.

The duo stopped their snowmobiles at the bottom of a small rocky ridge. The brown and grey jutted up into a impressive outcropping and like the rest of the area completely covered by conifer trees. Dismounting the vehicles the two lovers began the ascent up to the apex. Halfway there they both could hear another group of snowmobiles buzzing down the trail they had just traveled. Taking cover behind some trees they spotted six men get off similar vehicles in all white outfits. In a single file line the men followed the preexisting boot prints up the ridge. When in range of her weapon Cameron slid out from behind her tree and leveled her rifle.

The men, heavily armed, did the same to her.

"Ice," Cameron flatly called out to the men 80 meters away.

A loud chuckle could be heard, "Taun Taun"

Both parties lowered their weapons.

Cameron gave John a glace which said he could come out.

The group marched forward greeting the two others and after their salutes to their general the group was back on track single file except for Cameron who stood to the right of John.

Cresting the hill onto the outcropping devoid of trees the men took up defensive positions and swept the area for tracks or any other signs of contamination from a foreign presence. None were found.

John and Cameron stood back in the cover of the trees waiting. Raising binoculars John viewed the testing area. It was lush with trees and vegetation along with a thick blanket of snow covering almost everything.

"Sir the area is secure." The man saluted.

"Thank you sergeant that will be all for now," John answered back with a quick salute.

Cameron without looking anywhere but straight forward smoothly countered the statement. "There are already four men here. They are in the trees above us."

John started to laugh quietly as he bent his head strait back only to see in two separate trees twin sniper teams, one spotter one shooter each. One set did not move a muscle as the second scaled down their tree landing feet from Connor. With a thud the men dropped down and saluted.

"Wilks, Baker nice of you to drop in. How goes it?"

Baker slid his face guard down, "If it wasn't for this barmy weather we would bloody great. It hasn't stopped snowing for three days now Bob's your uncle. We should be peachy for the show"

John nodded. "Back to work."

"Yes Sir, Rule 4."

Cameron looked over, "Rule 4?"

John smirked on one side of his mouth. "Yea, rule 4, don't let John Connor die."

Cameron's head turned back. "Good Rule." John had to agree.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

The sharp wind bit into John's face chilling him to the bone. Logging on to the satellite phone he dialed the extension to the war room back in the bunker.

Connecting….

Logged on….authenticating….require voice recognition…

"Authentication code Sierra, Charlie, Two, Five, Niner, Foxtrot."

….welcome John Connor *ding*

"Overlord, come in Overlord this is Golden Eagle."

"Roger that Golden Eagle you are received."

"Is John Henry and Freeman ready?"

"That is confirmed Golden Eagle."

"My ass is just about frozen off where is the prototype?"

"Two minutes out."

"Two minutes out confirmed, we start the test on arrival, can you confirm."

"That is confirmed test will begin on arrival. Wish us luck."

"Only if you wish me a hot pocket."

"Yes sir good luck with that."

"Good luck, Golden Eagle out." John pocked the device and pulled up his binoculars.

Cameron looked over John, "You should not complain. You wanted to come. I offered to do it alone."

"So you say, I thought it would have been more fun. A little more romantic maybe…or at least warm."

Cameron produced a head tilt combined with a condescending expression.

"You said specifically," (In John's Voice) "Blowing shit up, now that's my kind of date."

"So I did, wait here it comes…" John pulled up his night vision goggles and watched a large drone craft flying towards them. John was a little unnerved by how much it looked like the one which crashed into the Zeira Corp building. It was however about twenty percent larger and the wings were slightly shorter.

The craft roared into the wooded valley underneath them and hovered in the middle for a few moments. Without any warning four M230 30mm chain guns dropped down from the body and began firing at specific locations. The men on the ridge could almost feel the air reverberate as the weapons fired in staggered patterns at multiple targets. As the weapons delivered their payloads to their designated coordinates the ground erupted in a flurry of obliteration.

"How are they doing?" John yelled over the blasting to Cameron.

"They have hit 14…15 of the targets."

"Jesus."

"The son of god has nothing to do with the prototypes targeting or weapon systems."

"Agreed."

* * *

John Henry sat in the conference room the wall active with several feeds from the prototype drone, air traffic contol feeds, and local police bands. Freeman sat next to him typing away on a laptaop giggling.

"Hell yea, we make such a great team, there goes another. We are smoking!"

"I do not detect any fires." John Hery looked over to Freeman.

"What I men is we are kicking ass. Errr doing well"

"Yes I agree. We are preforming well."

"This kicks ass. We kick ass. Damn, this job is so much better than my last one. Used to work for Black Messa, now that was a shitty job. Nothing like this. Damn monkey on my back...G-Man...crowbar this, shoot that."

A loud beeping began to sound in the small room. Freeman looked up, "What the hell is that?"

"It appears we have a weapon lock."

Gordon starts typing furiously, "Evasive action, were under attack!"

* * *

John was confused for a moment when the drone pulled up and away quickly disengaging from the field. He then understood why as he witnessed the Javelin missile fly out from the woods missing the prototype by mere inches. Rolling the drone fired off a volley of flares as a second missile careened towards the aircraft.

John barked, "We have company, multiple hostiles, somebody kill those shitheads who are shooting at my aircraft," but it was to late. The craft took a direct hit in the right wing and crashed down in a tailspin.

In retaliation the sniper breathed out slowly squeezing off a round connecting his bullet with one of the assailants dropping him the ground dead.

John heard the squawking over the Sat Com as he issued the order, "Draw back to the extraction point."

* * *

Freeman shot out a long list of curse words before opening the direct Com to John. "John, fuck, come in John."

"I read you but we are a little busy getting the hell out of here."

"John you can't leave, you have to get the black box from that drone. We can easily replace the body, but we need the brains. If Kaliba or anyone else gets it we are in deep shit. It is far more advanced than anything they had on file. It would be like giving them years of research in one hour. You have to recover it. We need it as much as we need them not to have it."

John swore, "Copy that," *gunfire* "We will recover your toy. But you are seriously close to breaking rule number 4."

*keystrokes* "John, I am rerouting you some support that is in transit in that area. They are a new team but I hear they are quite the crew."

John snorted, "More the merrier. Connor out."


End file.
